Harry Potter et l'espion de Voldemort
by crazymeuh
Summary: Sixième année de notre Harry Potter international: une nouvelle arrive à Poudlard et semble porter un lourd secret, Malefoy s'en mêle, un espion terrorise l'école et la guerre gronde aux portes de Poudlard...
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter et l'espion de Voldemort.

Disclaimers : Bon, l'univers d'Harry Potter ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je fais que les emprunter à J.K.Rowling que je remercie d'ailleurs. Ben oui, même Malefoy il ne m'appartient pas, BOUH !!!!!!!!!!! Sinon, y a juste le personnage de Whilelmina Evans qui m'appartiens parce que c'est moi qui l'ai inventé !! NA !!!

Résumé : Une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard. Là, rien d'anormal. Mais lorsque cette élève semble porter un lourd secret, que Malefoy s'en mêle et qu'un espion terrorise Poudlard, tout bascule. La sixième année de notre Harry international by crazymeuh, c'est-à-dire, MOI !!!

Chapitre un : Rentree a Poudlard.

Harry se mit à courir tout en s'efforçant de suivre ses deux meilleurs amis. Le Poudlard Express se mit à siffler pour la seconde fois et Hermione s'écria :

Allez les garçons, dépêchez-vous sinon on va rater le train !!

Oui, oui, grommela Ron en poussant son lourd chariot de toutes ses forces.

Ils slalomèrent entre les parents qui faisaient leurs adieux à leur progéniture et stoppèrent près de la porte d'un wagon.

Et ben, c'était moins une, fit remarquer Ron en hissant ses valises et en pénétrant dans le wagon à la suite de ses amis.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'un sifflement strident retentissait : le train s'ébranla et se mit en route vers Poudlard.

Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un compartiment, fit Hermione en s'avançant dans le couloir du wagon.

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire » pensa Harry. Les 3 jeunes gens devaient être les derniers à être monté dans le train. Il ne devait y avoir plus aucun compartiment de libre. Sans vraiment d'espoir, ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir, Hermione ouvrant quelques portes en s'excusant. Ils firent ainsi quelques compartiments, tous plein à craquer. Ron poussa un profond soupir tandis qu'Hermione tentait une nouvelle fois sa chance :

C'est complet ! s'écria une voix.

La jeune fille referma la porte en bredouillant des excuses.

On ne va tout de même pas passer le reste du voyage dans le couloir !!! s'écria Ron en traînant sa valise.

J'ai bien peur que si, Ron, répondit Hermione. En tout cas, ça a l'air d'être bien parti.

Génial, grommela-t-il, ironique. En même temps, si tu n'avais pas pris 3 heures à te coiffer ce matin, on n'en serait pas là.

Quoi ?!! s'étrangla Hermione.

Tu as très bien entendu !! On t'a attendu je-ne-sais-pas-combien-de-temps avant que tu te décide à sortir de la salle de bain !!

Et toi alors ?! Pas capable de te souvenir où tu laisse tes affaires. On a mis 3 heures à chercher ton volume de Théorie Magique.

Ca n'a rien à voir !!

OH LA FERME !!!

L'interjection coupa net la chique des 2 amis. Harry les regardait, l'œil sombre, l'air furax. Il se saisit de sa valise et dépassa Hermione sous son regard médusé. Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortait. Violemment, Harry ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment : une voix courroucée s'éleva :

Eh, doucement !

Désolé, répondit le Survivant brusquement.

Il referma la porte et passa au compartiment suivant. Hermione le rattrapa :

Harry…

Ca va coupa-t-il sèchement.

Ecoute, je…

Je te dis que ça va !!

Ils se regardèrent un instant. Hermione sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Elle devait avoir l'air bouleversée car le ton d'Harry se radoucit :

Il faut qu'on trouve un compartiment.

Hermione hocha la tête tout en tentant de retenir ses larmes. Elle regarda Ron qui les rejoignit. Ensemble, ils ouvrirent la porte du dernier compartiment du wagon. A leur grande surprise, celui-ci était vide. Ou presque. Près de la fenêtre, à contre-jour, se dessinait une frêle silhouette. Celle d'une jeune fille qui regardait dehors. Ron toussota et la tête de l'inconnu se tourna vers eux. Harry fut saisi par la puissance du regard de la jeune femme. Deux prunelles vertes et métalliques les fixaient intensément. Légèrement déstabilisée, Hermione balbutia :

Euh, hum…heu…est-ce qu'on…est-ce qu'on peut s'installer ici ?

L'inconnue les considéra un moment puis répondit :

Ce compartiment ne m'appartient pas.

Hermione tiqua puis sourit :

C'est juste.

Considérant cette réponse lacunaire comme un « oui », les 3 amis pénétrèrent dans le compartiment et s'installèrent. De son côté, la jeune fille aux yeux verts s'en était retournée à la contemplation du triste paysage. Dehors, il pleuvait et de larges marbrures d'eau traversaient de part et part les fenêtres du train. Harry se rencogna dans un coin de la banquette et détailla la jeune femme : elle était mince, à ce qu'il pouvait en juger. Elle portait des vêtements trop larges pour elle : un jean, troué et délavé, un sweat-shirt noir à capuche et des Osiris® ( ben oui, c'est une marque) noire. Ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclés étaient attachés en une lourde queue de cheval. Sa peau était pâle, presque transparente, et ses traits tirés, comme par le manque de sommeil. Le jeune homme détourna les yeux et laissa son regard errer dans le vague. Le pauvre garçon avait passé un été de cauchemar : il avait du rester pendant 2 mois chez son oncle et sa tante, au désespoir de ces derniers. Même si les menaces de Maugrey Fol Œil sur son oncle avait eu leur petit effet, Harry était resté 2 mois durant enfermé dans sa chambre à se morfondre de tristesse et d'ennui. Chacune de ses pensées revenait à Sirius, à cette fichue prophétie et fatalement à Voldemort. Chaque nuit, ses cauchemars le tourmentaient et le jeune homme se réveillait souvent au beau milieu de la nuit en sueur, la peur au ventre et sa cicatrice le faisant souffrir comme jamais. Si Hermione et n'avait pas été là pour lui écrire régulièrement, qui sait ce qui se serait passé. Harry leur en était reconnaissant mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ses 2 amis s'amusaient bien sans lui au Terrier. Hélas, Dumbledor, Fol Œil et les autres membres de l'Ordre avaient été clair : il était hors de question pour Harry de quitter le 4, Privet Drive où le jeune homme bénéficiait d'une rare protection : celle de son sang. S'il restait dans la maison de sa tante, personne, pas même Voldemort ne pourrait l'atteindre. Et tout ça grâce à ma mère. Les yeux du Survivant s'assombrirent. Il se sentait las. Tout doucement, il ferma les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve, bercé par le lourd roulis du train.

Cela faisait déjà bien quelques minutes que Whilelmina l'observait, grâce au reflet de la vitre. Il s'était installé à l'autre bout de la banquette et avait fixé pendant quelques minutes un point imaginaire. Puis, il avait fermé les yeux et sa respiration s'était faîte de plus en plus régulière. Maintenant Harry Potter dormait : son visage était fermé et douloureux et le pauvre garçon semblait en proie à de redoutables cauchemars. La jeune fille l'avait immédiatement reconnu lorsqu'il était entré dans le compartiment. Whilelmina détacha son regard du Survivant et reporta son attention sur le paysage. Le train traversait maintenant un immense pont enjambant un fleuve bouillonnant. La pluie avait cessé mais le ciel restait gris et menaçant. Whilelmina frissonna, se recroquevilla un peu plus sur la banquette et enfonça ses mains dans les larges poches de son sweat-shirt. La jeune fille appuya son front contre la vitre glacée et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Ce soir, elle entrait pour la toute première fois à Poudlard. Elle avait tout quitté, sa famille, son seul foyer, ses amis, pour vivre une nouvelle vie, de nouveau. Un sourire ironique vint se poser sur ses fines lèvres. Si son père savait, il la tuerait. Elle haussa les épaules intérieurement : de toute façon, c'est ce qu'il aurait bien fini par faire. Tout à coup, une voix timide la sortit de ses réflexions :

Hum, heu… Au fait je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

Whilelmina tourna vers la Gryffondor ses grands yeux froids :

Et…euh… lui, c'est Ronald Weasley, continua Hermione devant le silence de la jeune fille.

Je sais qui vous êtes, lâcha Whilelmina.

Ha.

On entend beaucoup parlé de vous… La bande à Potter, expliqua succinctement la jeune femme.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'assombrirent mais elle ne releva pas. Ron, qui avait levé le nez de son bouquin sur le Quidditch ( c'était le seul genre de livre qu'il se permettait de lire) posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres de son amie :

Et toi, comment-tu t'appelles ?

Whilelmina Wy…, elle s'interrompit puis reprit :

Whilelmina Evans.

Evans ?!

Oui, pourquoi? Ca pose un problème?

La soudaine agressivité de la jeune fille troubla Hermione. Elle répondit, un peu déroutée :

Non, non, pas du tout.

Ron enchaîna :

Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard. C'est ta première année ici ?

Oui, je… Ma famille s'occupait de mon éducation jusqu'alors.

Ta famille ? Et tu viens d'une famille de sorcier puissante ? demanda Ron, toujours avide de détails.

Hermione lui flanqua un coup de pied bien senti dans le tibia. Ron protesta en se massant tandis que son amie le foudroyait du regard. Whilelmina répondit calmement :

Non, pas vraiment. Je dirais même qu'ils sont loin d'être si puissant, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Ho, fit Ron. Et tu rentres en quelle année ?

En sixième année.

Comme nous !! Peut-être qu'on sera dans la même maison.

Un sourire froid vint caresser les lèvres de Whilelmina. « J'en doute » pensa-t-elle en se souvenant que la maison des 3 compères étaient Gryffondor.

Mais, puisque ta famille t'éduquait, pourquoi rentres-tu à Poudlard maintenant ?

Whilelmina tiqua et sentit l'agacement monter en elle. « Dieu que cette fille m'énerve avec ses questions ! » Elle lui fit un sourire désagréable et répondit, sèchement :

Ca ne te regarde absolument pas.

Hermione eut un mouvement de recul à cette réponse. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais l'arrivée du chariot de friandises dans le compartiment l'en empêcha. Ron se leva d'un bond et se précipita sur la vendeuse.

Bon alors, je voudrais 2 paquets de Chocogrenouille et aussi un paquet de ça… Merci… Hermione, tu veux quelque chose ?

L'irruption du chariot permit à Whilelmina de retourner à ses pensées. Elle prit son baladeur, vissa son casque sur les oreilles et mit la musique à fond. Du Linkin Park. C'était la seule chose qui arrivait à la calmer lorsqu'elle était énervée. Elle ferma les yeux douloureusement et se laissa porter par le flot de ses souvenirs.

Harry gémit dans son sommeil. Ses paupières se contractèrent douloureusement tandis qu'il luttait vainement contre ses démons. La panique lui saisit l'estomac et l'horreur se peignit sur son visage. Ses grands verts s'ouvrirent brusquement et un cri de dément franchit ses lèvres. Tout le compartiment sursauta, même Whilelmina qui était pourtant plongée dans sa musique.

Harry !! s'écria Hermione en se précipitant sur son ami.

Le jeune homme la regarda sans la voir, les pupilles dilatées, la respiration saccadée, ses temps baignées de sueur froide et surtout son front brûlant d'une douloureuse fièvre. Ses démons dansaient encore dans son regard. Hermione l'enlaça dans un geste protecteur et tout doucement le berça. Le Survivant se laissa aller contre elle en tremblant. Sa cicatrice lui faisait horriblement mal et il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. De douleur et de désespoir, Harry se mit à sangloter :

Chut…C'est terminé maintenant…Tout va bien, on est là…Tout va bien, Harry…Chut, murmurait Hermione en le berçant.

Harry sentit une colère sourde le tenailler : NON ! TOUT ALLAIT MAL !! Il avait entre les mains le destin et la vie de millions de personnes. Et il allait devoir devenir un criminel pour ces gens. « C'est lui ou moi. » Il perdrait certainement toutes les personnes qu'il aimait, tout ceux qui comptaient, à commencer par Sirius ! Sirius. Ses yeux se fermèrent et une plainte déchirante le secoua. Il se sentait révolté, révolté contre Voldemort, contre Dumbledore, contre lui-même. « Pour quoi ? POURQUOI ? » pensa-t-il tandis qu'il pressait son front contre le col d'Hermione. Ron posa sa main sur le genou d'Harry sans rien dire. Il se sentait inutile dans ces moments-là, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour aider son meilleur ami, impuissant devant sa détresse et son chagrin. Hermione disait que seul le temps pouvait effacer de telle blessure mais Ron, en voyant son ami ainsi, doutait fortement que le temps puissent arranger quoi que ce soit. Whilelmina regardait la scène, sans rien dire, le visage de marbre. Harry releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme. Il avait l'air perdu, angoissé et désespéré. Le cœur de Whilelmina se serra : elle se revoyait ainsi quelques années plus tôt, seule. Seule face… Un mouvement lui fit lever les yeux. La porte du compartiment s'était ouverte et 3 jeunes hommes s'y encadraient.

Alors Potter, on a un gros chagrin ? fit une voix froide et traînante.

Tire-toi Malefoy, grogna Ron, menaçant, le bout de ses oreilles commençant à rougir.

Vous entendez les gars, belette me demande de me tirer !! fit Drago, un sourire jubilatoire sur les lèvres.

Crabbe et Goyle éclatèrent d'un rire gras et stupide.

Bébé Potter a besoin de sa môman pour le consoler ? A moins que tu préfère que tonton Black revienne d'entre les morts !!

Harry tourna la tête vers lui et le regard de haine douloureuse qu'il lui lança aurait pu faire frémir les plus téméraires. Mais pas Malefoy. Il connaissait trop bien Potter pour savoir qu'il ne ferait rien. En tout cas pour le moment. Ron, de plus en plus rouge se redressa et regarda son ennemi de toujours :

Sors de ce compartiment Malefoy ou je te jure que je deviens violent !!

Ron…fit Hermione en tentant de le faire rassoire.

Il se dégagea.

Ouh, je suis mort de peur ! Que vas-tu faire, Weasel ? Me lancer un sort ? Tu en ai incapable, tout comme le reste de ta famille !!

Ne…

Moi, je n'hésiterais pas Malefoy !!

La voix impérieuse de Whilelmina s'était élevée. Drago regarda la jeune femme qui lui faisait face : debout, droite et fière, sa baguette noire brandit dans sa direction, ses prunelles vertes le regardant froidement. Le jeune homme la trouva tout simplement superbe. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et demanda :

Vraiment ? Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Whilelmina Evans. D'autres questions ?

Oui. Comment une fille aussi belle que toi peut-elle traîner avec des abrutis pareils ?

Un instant la surprise la saisit mais elle retrouva très vite son aplomb. Un éclair de colère traversa ses yeux métalliques :

Sors d'ici tout de suite.

Malefoy eut un petit sourire :

Sais-tu au moins qui je suis ?

J'en sais suffisamment sur toi : sors d'ici maintenant.

Je suis un Malefoy, digne héritier d'une famille de sang pur et je suis aussi préfet…

Tout comme moi, interrompit Hermione en se levant. Maintenant sors d'ici ou je fais un rapport à Dumbledore.

Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une sang-de-bourbe, répliqua froidement le serpentard.

Ne la traite pas de…ça !! s'écria Ron en s'avançant vers Drago, l'air menaçant.

Hermione le repoussa non sans peine.

Malefoy, que se passerait-il si tes gardes du corps n'étaient plus là ? demanda tout à coup Whilelmina.

Drago fronça les sourcils :

Quoi ?

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le jeune femme levait sa baguette et lançait :

Somniferia !

Crabbe et Goyle s'écroulèrent d'un même bloc et se mirent à ronfler, les bras en croix, sur le tapis du couloir.

Qu'est-ce que tu leur a fait ?!! s'écria Malefoy en regardant ses gorilles dormir à même le sol, la voix montant vers les aigus.

Moi ? Rien. Ils ont eu…comment dire…un coup de bambou, c'est tout, répondit calmement Whilelmina.

Ron en profita :

Sors maintenant !! Ou je te refais le portrait !!!

Drago jaugea un instant ses adversaires du regard, puis, jugeant que la lutte était inégale, tourna les talons. Avant de refermer la porte, il lança à l'attention de Whilelmina :

On se reverra.

Mais je l'espère bien, répondit-elle.

La porte se referma en claquant et Ron abaissa le loquet de verrouillage. Hermione se tourna vers Whilelmina et fit :

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Quoi ?!!

Le menacer avec ta baguette, qui plus est !! Jeter un sort à ses…amis !!! Il peut te faire renvoyer du collège avec ça !!

Whilelmina eut un petit rire :

Son père n'est plus au ministère à ce que je sache !!

Tiens, c'est vrai ça ! fit Ron.

Même !! Il suffit qu'il en parle à Rogue…

Tu aurais peut-être préféré que ton copain soit impliqué dans une bagarre ?!

Cette dernière réplique coupa court aux remontrances d'Hermione. Cependant, elle grommela, le regard noir :

Tu n'aurais quand même pas dû.

Soit !! Et alors ? Ca c'est mon problème, pas le tien !! Je ne suis pas de ta maison, alors tu ne t'occupes pas de moi !! Je suis une grande fille, je sais me débrouiller toute seule, comme une grande !! Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon, c'est clair ?!

Hermione sentit sa colère revenir au grand galop mais l'intervention de Ron l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit :

Hermione, on arrive.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent en chien de faïence tandis que Ron entraînait Harry vers un endroit plus calme pour se changer.

Harry regardait l'immense bâtisse que constituait le château de Poudlard approcher avec un mélange d'appréhension, de joie et de tristesse. Ce tourbillon d'émotion lui donnait la nausée. Il laissa aller légèrement sa tête contre la banquette de la diligence tout en continuant à fixer la silhouette massive de l'école. Bien sûr, il n'était pas mécontent de retourner à Poudlard. Cela lui permettait de mettre le plus de distance entre lui son odieux oncle. Mais, en même temps, cela le rapprochait des évènements de l'année dernière. A cette pensée, son regard se voila. Son arrivée à Poudlard avait ressemblé en tout point à celle de l'année précédente. Même temps, même chaos et bousculade pour se frayer un chemin vers une diligence. Même les Sombrals étaient là, comme pour lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Harry descendit de la diligence et suivit ses amis vers le perron du château. Hermione poussa un soupir de bien-être tandis qu'il pénétrait dans l'immense hall d'entrée. Elle se sentait enfin chez elle. Le brouhaha ambiant était presque insupportable. Les 3 amis réussirent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la table de leur maison et à y trouver une place au milieu de leurs camarades. Ils retrouvèrent ainsi Ginny, qui leur avait fait faux bond au moment de monter dans le train, ainsi que Luna, l'air toujours aussi rêveuse, Neville, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. L'absence des jumeaux Weasley frappa de plein fouet Harry. Le souvenir de ce qu'étaient devenu les 2 jeunes gens dessina un pâle sourire sur les lèvres pâles du Survivant : Fred et Georges avaient ouvert, envers et contre l'avis de leur parent, une boutique de farce et attrape désormais célèbre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Rien ne semblait les arrêter et tous les élèves venaient se fournir chez eux. Peu à peu, le brouhaha diminua pour laisser place à un silence respectueux : le professeur McGonagall venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle avec le Choipeaux magique et une file de nouveaux élèves. Elle l'installa sur le tabouret sous le regard silencieux des élèves. Aussitôt, la fente sur le bord du chapeaux rapiécé s'ouvrit largement. La nouvelle chanson du Choixpeau débutait et avec elle la cérémonie de Répartition :

Il y a bien bien longtemps Au tréfonds des temps 

_Vivait 4 sorciers_

_Uni par la même amitié_

_Le premier Serpentard_

_Rusé et couard_

_Le second Gryffondor_

_Courageux et fort_

_Le troisième Serdaigle_

_Doté d'une intelligence merveille_

_Et enfin la quatrième Pouffsoufle_

_Qui poussait la tolérance de son souffle._

Ces 4 sorciers, rassemblés par la même passion 

_Avaient pour ambition_

_De construire, bâtir_

_D'instruire._

_Et c'est dans la plus belle école du monde_

_Qu'ils répandirent leur savoir à la ronde._

_Ainsi Poudlard est né_

_De cette grande amitié._

_Mais nos 4 amis_

_Etaient désunis_

_Sur la façon_

_De donner la leçon._

_Serpentard disait : Il faut enseigner_

_Aux descendants des plus nobles lignée._

_Serdaigle disait : Donnons la culture_

_A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre._

_Gryffondor disait : Tout apprentissage_

_Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage._

_Poufsouffle disait : Je veux l'équité_

Tout mes élèves sont à égalité. 

_Chacun ayant sa maison, ces divergences_

_N'eurent d'abord aucune conséquence._

_Mais quand_

_L'amitié s'effritant_

_La discorde grandissant_

_Et les conflits se multipliant,_

_Il fut sûr que Poudlard parut_

_Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._

_Serpentard, las, disparut_

_Laissant ses disciples nus_

_Et nos 3 fondateurs_

_Dans leur plus grand malheur._

_Plus jamais, les maisons ne furent unis_

_Comme au début de leur vie._

_Et les combats continuèrent_

_Alors qu'il aurait fallu qu'ils cessèrent._

_Aujourd'hui, moi, Choixpeau magique, je le dit_

_Il faut que nous redevenions tous amis._

_Oublions les conflits passés_

_Et concentrons-nous sur les dangers_

_Qui menacent Poudlard._

_Aujourd'hui, il n'est pas trop tard !_

_Unissons-nous contre Voldemort_

_Pour échapper à la mort !_

_Soyez avertis et prenez conscience._

_La répartition, par ma fonction, commence._

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueillit les derniers vers de la chanson. Cependant, comme l'année dernière, les murmures et les commentaires allaient bon train. Lorsque le chapeau avait prononcé le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, toute la salle avait frémi, surprise de l'entendre dans la bouche du Choixpeau magique. Harry frissonna : de nouveau, le Choixpeau prodiguait à l'école des conseils. Et ceux-ci étaient on ne peut plus explicite : il fallait que l'école s'unisse contre Voldemort. Toute l'école. Il laissa son regard errer vers la table des Serpentards. « Comment des Gryffondors pourraient-ils s'allier à des abrutis pareils ? » pensa Harry. Le silence se fit à nouveau dans la Grande Salle. Le professeur McGonagall attendait pour lire les noms sur la liste :

Abbot Elijah.

Un petit garçon frêle aux grands yeux bleu tremblant s'avança vers le tabouret.

Gryffondor !! s'écria le Choixpeau à peine sur la tête du garçonnet.

Elijah fut accueillit, rougissant, sous une slave d'applaudissement des Gryffondors et une huée des Serpentards. Harry leva les yeux au ciel : Non, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment.

Les étoiles brillaient d'une douce lueur dans le firmament. Whilelmina cligna des yeux. Elle avait été stupéfaite par la magnificence et la beauté du château. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas goûté à une telle atmosphère. « Oui, on pouvait dire que Poudlard était la plus belle école du monde !! » Elle détourna son regard du plafond étoilé pour le laisser errer dans la Grande Salle. Celle-ci avait été décorée : des bougies flottaient à quelques mètres du sol et au-dessus de chaque tables flottaient les bannières des maison et de l'école. Ce fut sans surprise qu'elle vit Malefoy attablé chez les Serpentards. Elle balaya du regard la salle et fit une grimace : la file de nouveaux élèves devant elle semblait encore plus longue qu'au début. Etant donné son âge et sa situation particulière, le professeur McGonagall avait décidé de faire passer la jeune femme en toute dernière. Whilelmina replongea dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle était sortie du train, un demi-géant l'avait appelé. Accompagnés de toutes les premières années, ils avaient traversé un lac dans des barques et sous une météo déplorable avant d'entrer dans le château trempés jusqu'aux os. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure que Whilelmina attendait son tour dans la cérémonie de Répartition et un sentiment d'agacement l'assaillait.

Evans Whilelmina.

Elle tressaillit. Tout le monde la regardait. Toute à ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que la file s'était rétrécie et que son tour avait fini par venir.

Miss Evans ? fit McGonagall alors que Whilelmina ne bougeait pas.

Retrouvant ses esprits et sa maîtrise, la jeune femme fit un mince sourire et s'avança vers le tabouret où trônait le Choixpeau magique. Tandis qu'elle réduisait la distance entre elle et sa destinée, elle sentait tout les regards la détaillait et entendait tout les murmures à son passage. La jeune femme releva légèrement la tête. Elle savait ce qu'elle suscitait chez les gens : de la fascination. Peut-être à cause de sa démarche, souple, féline, presque hypnotisante. Sa taille moyenne, 1m60, et sa frêle silhouette étaient compensés par un air de détermination sans faille. Tout en elle respirait la froideur, le dédain. Ses yeux verts métalliques accentuaient cette impression. En fait, de premier abord, elle n'avait pas du tout l'air sympathique, bien au contraire. Elle était une beauté froide et inaccessible, prête à tout pour atteindre son objectif. Whilelmina arriva enfin près de Choixpeau. La jeune femme regarda un instant l'immonde chapeau informe et rapiécé avant de se décider à le coiffer. La fente sur le bord du chapeau sembla prendre vie et Whilelmina peut entendre une voix marmonner :

Hum, voyons, oui… tu es déterminée…sûre de toi…tu es ici pour rechercher la vérité…une vérité…

La jeune femme tressaillit légèrement mais ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble sur son visage de cire.

Il te faudra du courage… beaucoup de courage… oh, bien sûr tu es courageuse…et déterminée…Gryffondor pourrait t'apporter ce que tu recherches.

Le cœur de Whilelmina commença à s'emballer : _Gryffondor ?_

Mais, ton cœur est trop rempli de rage, murmura le Choixpeau. Beaucoup trop de rage…un désir de vengeance…seul une juste colère, une colère désintéressée pourrait t'envoyer à Gryffondor. Ce n'est donc pas vers cette maison que je vais me tourner…non…tu as beaucoup d'ambition…oui…hum…

Un long silence suivit où Whilelmina crut entendre les battements de son cœur se répercuter dans la Grande Salle. Finalement, la fente s'ouvrit largement et la voix forte du Choixpeau retentit :

Serpentard !!

Un triste sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme. Après tout, elle s'y attendait. « On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles traditions » pensa-t-elle amèrement. Doucement, elle se leva, reposa le chapeau sur son « trône » et s'avança résolue vers la table de sa nouvelle maison. Son regard rencontra celui de Dumbledore, désormais son directeur, qui lui fit un léger signe de la tête. Légèrement réconfortée, la jeune femme se tourna vers la table des Serpentards. Son regard se rembrunit. A quelques mètres d'elle, un Malefoy visiblement ravi lui faisait de grands signes. Près de lui se trouvait un espace libre, qui lui était certainement destinée. Feignant de ne pas l'avoir vu, Whilelmina laissa son regard errer sur la tablée, cherchant désespérément une autre place libre. Peine perdue, il n'en restait plus une seule. Résignée, la rage au cœur, elle s'avança vers Malefoy.

Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait, fit celui-ci tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

Qui l'eut cru, murmura-t-elle sombrement.

Oh, ne fais pas cette tête ! Je suis sûr qu'on va s'éclater ensemble ! déclara Drago, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Je suis même prêt à oublier le petit incident du train, histoire qu'on reparte du bon pied.

Vraiment trop aimable, répliqua-t-elle, ironiquement.

Drago leva un sourcil puis sourit. Il se pencha vers elle, un peu trop au goût de la jeune femme :

Tu vois, je pense qu'on pourras faire de grande chose ensemble, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, chuchota-t-il.

Whilelmina eut un mouvement de recul et répliqua, froidement :

Non, pas du tout.

Drago haussa les épaules. La voix douce de Dumbledore s'éleva :

Mes chers enfants, je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue à Poudlard. Bien que cette rentrée s'annonce sous de sombres jours, j'espère que cette nouvelle année de dure labeur vous sera agréable. Je tiens à rappeler à tout le monde que la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite d'accès à quiconque. Même nos plus anciens élèves.

A ses mots Ron, Harry et Hermione ses regardèrent en souriant.

Beaucoup d'autres choses sont interdites et vous retrouverez la liste complète affichée à la porte du bureau de Mr Rusard, notre concierge. Cependant, je dois vous avertir que cette année, tout écart dans le règlement ne sera pas accepté. Les règles de sécurité seront renforcé à Poudlard et dans ses alentours et quiconque les ignorera sera sévèrement puni. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes aujourd'hui à l'aube du Deuxième Guerre et ayez conscience que vous êtes les garants de notre avenir. C'est dans cette optique de sécurité que je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette…

Aussitôt des exclamations de stupeur et de colère s'élevèrent. Whilelmina vit Ron Weasley se levait d'un bond de la table des Gryffondors et faire de grands gestes de mécontentement à l'encontre de Dumbledore. Hermione Granger le força à se rasseoir. Toute la Grande Salle semblait s'être élevé contre cette décision. Même Malefoy, avec son ami Zambini, vociférait. Etendant ses grands bras, Dumbledore réclama le silence :

S'il vous plaît, mes enfants. Je sais que c'est un coup dur pour vous tous et j'en suis profondément navré, d'autant plus que je suis moi-même un grand amateur de ce sport, mais, hélas ! je ne peux faire autrement ! La menace que fait peser Voldemort sur le monde des sorciers et sur l'école est beaucoup trop grande pour que je puisse prendre un tel risque. C'est pour le bien et la sécurité de tous. Je dois, hélas, aussi vous annoncer que ces règles de sécurité optimale s'étendent aussi aux environs de Poudlard et que, par conséquent, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard seront limitées et fortement encadrées. Il est hors de question qu'un élève de Poudlard se promène seul à Pré-au-Lard, sans la protection d'un adulte.

Des murmures et des chuchotements se répercutèrent dans la Grande Salle. Apparemment, Dumbledore semblait prendre très au sérieux le retour de Voldemort. Whilelmina grimaça intérieurement : ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Je sais que c'est pour vous une accumulation de mauvaises nouvelles, mais sachez que je n'ai pas pris ces décisions à la légère. Enfin, j'aimerais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui, je l'espère, assurera ses cours tout le long de l'année : le professeur Adrian Kelweg !!

Un homme brun, la quarantaine, les cheveux en bataille et une barbe de quelques jours, se leva et salua l'assemblée sous des applaudissements prudents. Whilelmina entendit dans les rangs féminins de Serpentard des murmures approbateurs.

J'imagine et j'ose espérer, continua le directeur, que vous trouverez cette année fort riche et agréable. C'est ainsi que je vous souhaite à tous un bonne rentrée et un bon appétit !!

Aussitôt, les tables se chargèrent de mets plus succulents les uns que les autres. Whilelmina vit Crabbe et Goyle, en face d'elle, se précipiter sur la nourriture en bavant, prenant à pleine main la viande, la purée, le ragoût. Un instant, elle les regarda se bâfrer. Un haut-le-cœur la saisit. La vue de ces deux brutes mangeant lui avait ôté toute envie de faire de même. Malefoy se tourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres :

Alors, Evans, prête pour la visite du château avec moi tout à l'heure ?

La jeune femme le regarda et grimaça :

Non, merci, sans façon.

Pourtant, ce serait vraiment dommage que tu te perde.

« Je préfère encore me perdre et mourir de faim, de soif et de froid plutôt que passer une seule soirée avec toi. » pensa-t-elle, violemment. Elle sourit et répondit :

J'ai un très bon sens de l'observation, merci.

Puis, remarquant que quelques Serpentards se levaient déjà pour rejoindre leur dortoir, elle en profita :

Bien, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je dois malheureusement prendre congé de vous.

Elle se leva et, avant de tourner les talons, demanda :

Malefoy, dis-moi, comment un être aussi riche, raffiné et prétentieux que toi peut-il traîner avec deux êtres aussi immondes et crado qu'eux ?

Elle désigna Crabbe et Goyle, qui faisaient alors un concours de rot, du menton.

Bonne soirée, lança-t-elle.

Le regard haineux de Drago suivit longtemps la démarche chaloupée de Whilelmina.

Harry releva la tête et sourit : ses deux meilleurs amis venaient d'entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et, comme à leur habitude, se disputaient :

Je ne vois pas en quoi les bombabouses sont dangereuses Hermione !

Vraiment ?! Et si jamais elles explosaient à la figure de quelqu'un ?!

Ron leva les yeux au ciel :

Ca n'arrive jamais, voyons !

Il suffit que ça arrive, Ron !! Ces _choses_ sont dangereuses et surtout interdites dans l'enceinte de l'école !! C'est déjà hallucinant que des premières années s'amusent avec dès la rentrée, alors en plus si tu en rajoute une couche !!

Ron grimaça en faisant de grands gestes. Hermione lui décocha un regard meurtrier. Les deux jeunes gens avaient accompagné les premiers années jusqu'à leur dortoir, comme le précisait leur fonction de préfet, et apparemment ça c'était plutôt mal passé.

Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry pour attirer l'attention de ses amis.

Hermione soupira en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face du Survivant.

On accompagnait les nouveaux vers le dortoir quand l'un d'eux a sorti une bombabouse et a commencé à jouer avec en la faisant sauter d'une main à l'autre. Je lui ai immédiatement confisqué et fait la leçon quand Ron a décidé de prendre sa défense.

En prononçant ses derniers mots, la voix d'Hermione s'était durci et était devenu menaçante.

Un peu plus et il la lui rendait, ajouta-t-elle en le mitraillant du regard

Ce n'était qu'une toute petite bombabouse, soupira-t-il.

Ah, parce qu'il en existe des plus grosses ?!!

Harry toussota :

Mais, dans l'ensemble ça s'est bien passé ?

Euh, oui, répondit Hermione, un peu décontenancée.

Bon, fit le jeune homme.

Il soupira. Ron le regarda et demanda :

Harry, tu es sûr que ça va?

Le regard du Survivant se voila et il sourit tristement :

Oui, ça va. Tout va bien.

Hermione se pencha en avant et posa sa main sur e genou de son ami.

Tu sais, Harry, on est là. Si tu as besoin de parler ou quoique ce soit d'autre, on est là, assura-t-elle.

Harry posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme. Il la serra un peu et soupira :

Je sais, mais…on…on en a parlé tout l'été, alors…alors il n'y a plus rien à en dire.

Dans un élan, Hermione se leva et serra Harry dans ses bras, sous le regard un peu jaloux de Ron. Le jeune homme s'agrippa à son amie, la tête enfouie dans ses cheveux.

On peut encore en parler, Harry. Tout le temps que tu voudras, tu sais. Prends le temps… Prends-le, Harry…Pour faire ton deuil…

Ces dernières paroles firent éclater les dernières résistances du jeune homme. Serrant encore plus Hermione dans ses bras, il éclata en sanglot. Ron, déconcerté, posa sa main sur la tête du jeune homme.

Il me manque tellement…fit Harry, la voix étouffée par l'épaisse chevelure de la Gryffondor.

Hermione s'écarta et murmura :

Je sais…il nous manque à tous.

Les sanglots peu à peu s'espacèrent et Harry retrouva un peu de son calme. De gros sillons salés étaient tracés sur ses joues et les yeux verts du jeune homme étaient inondés de larmes. Les 3 Gryffondor se regardèrent :

A tous, assura Ron, d'une voix ferme.

Harry hocha la tête doucement. Jamais, il ne s'était senti aussi perdu. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là pour lui faire relever la tête, pour l'obliger à aller de l'avant, pour l'obliger à vivre tout simplement. Ils seraient toujours là pour lui, il le savait. Une boule se forma dans son estomac : Mais pour combien de temps ? Son père, sa mère, Sirius… _Tout ceux qu'il aimait mourraient._

Ron, Hermione, promettez-moi une chose, fit Harry, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Les deux jeunes gens le regardèrent intrigués et inquiets à la fois.

Promettez…Promettez-moi de faire très attention cette année.

Faire très attention ? fit Ron, un peu décontenancé. Harry de quoi… ?

Je veux…Je veux que vous soyez loin, très loin de la route de Voldemort.

Les deux amis se regardèrent sans comprendre.

Il est hors de question que vous vous mettiez en tête de l'affronter…

Nous n'en avons pas les capacités, Harry…commença Hermione.

C'est mon combat ! assura-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

Ton quoi ?! fit Ron de plus en plus décontenancé.

Hermione réagit plus vite que le rouquin :

Harry, Voldemort est le combat de tous les sorciers…

Non ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! C'est plus…c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Il faut que vous me le promettiez.

Mais Harry…

PROMETTEZ-LE !!

Le silence se fit dans la salle commune. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers le petit groupe. Harry n'en avait cure : il regardait ses deux amis intensément, attendant leur réponse.

S'il vous plaît, murmura-t-il.

Hermione, sentant que cette promesse était importante pour lui et l'obsédait, acquiesça :

D'accord. Je te le promet. Je ne m'approcherais pas de Voldemort. Promis.

Ron secoua la tête :

Mais, Harry, tu ne peux pas nous demander de faire un promesse pareille, on a toujours été là quand…

S'il te plaît, Ron, fit Harry, les dents serrés, les traits contractés.

Le jeune homme regarda Hermione. Celle-ci lui fit un petit geste de la tête. Il soupira :

D'accord. C'est promis. Sur le chapeau de Merlin, je te le promet que je n'essaierais même pas d'approcher Voldemort.

Les traits du Survivant semblèrent se détendre.

Merci, murmura-t-il.

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, il se leva et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

Harry ! tenta Ron, l'air inquiet.

Mais la main d'Hermione sur son bras l'arrêta. Ils se regardèrent :

Laisse, il en a besoin.


	2. premier jour, premiers cours

Disclaimers : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling qui veut bien juste me les prêter pour cette fic et après je les lui rend en bonne état, promis. Y a juste le personnage de Whilelmina Evans que j'ai inventé et qui, par conséquent, m'appartient. Voilà, voilà.

Chapitre deux : Premier jour, premiers cours.

Le réveil fut douloureux.

DEBOUT EVANS, IL EST L'HEURE D'ALLER A L'ECOLE !!!!!!!!!!

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!

Whilelmina se redressa violemment dans son lit. Des rires fusèrent autour d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit avec stupéfaction Drago Malefoy assis à côté d'elle, sur son lit, son éternel sourire satisfait et arrogant sur le visage.

Mais…QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS-LA ?!! s'écria-t-elle.

Tu es magnifique au réveil, ironisa le Serpentard pour toute réponse.

D'autres rires fusèrent. Whilelmina tourna de nouveau la tête et regarda autour de son lit. Tout les sixièmes années et même quelques septièmes années de Serpentard s'y trouvaient. Une voix féminine s'éleva :

Ouais, tu as un faux air à Hermione Granger, fit Pansy Parkinson.

Les rires redoublèrent. Whilelmina plissa les yeux.

Sortez de ma chambre tout de suite, siffla-t-elle.

Ouh !! firent quelques élèves, moqueurs.

Pansy, triomphante, s'approcha du lit :

Désolé Evans chérie, ta chambre est aussi le dortoir des filles.

Eh bien, Pansy adorée, répliqua Whilelmina sur le même ton, si tu pouvais dégager de mon espace vitale, ça me ferais des vacances !

Oh, mais c'est qu'elle mord, la petite, murmura Pansy avec un sourire.

Hé, réveille-toi Evans, les vacances c'est terminé depuis hier, fit la voix traînante de Malefoy.

L'hiralité était à son comble autour du lit. Tout le monde la regardait pour voir si elle allait répliquer. La jeune femme eut la désagréable sensation de se retrouver au milieu d'une arène, les spectateurs attendant que le sang gicle. Elle serra les poings et repoussa rageusement ses couvertures. Des sifflets et des quolibets retentirent lorsqu'elle se leva. En effet, elle ne portait qu'un débardeur et une petite culotte en guise de pyjama. Whilelmina surpris le regard appréciateur de Malefoy sur ses jambes. Furieuse, elle se tourna vers lui et siffla :

Même pas dans tes rêves, Malefoy.

La porte de la salle de bain claqua derrière elle.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, une vingtaine de minute plus tard, le dortoir était vide. Poussant un bref soupir de soulagement, Whilelmina se dirigea vers sa commode, où, à côté, se trouvaient entassés ses affaires de classe. Elle leva les yeux et regarda son réveil :

Oh, non, gémit-elle en découvrant l'heure.

Elle avait 5 minutes de retard pour son cours de Métamorphose. Et elle ne savait même pas où se trouvait la salle de cours !! Se précipitant, elle fourra pêle-mêle ses affaires dans son sac en bandoulière, attrapa sa cape au passage et sortit du dortoir. Elle courut tout le long du chemin, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois pour demander sa route à un élève de troisième année qui traînait dans les couloirs. Elle arriva avec 10 minutes de retard, sous le regard sévère du professeur et ceux moqueur des élèves.

Hum, je suis désolé, murmura Whilelmina en pénétrant dans la salle, les joues rosées d'avoir couru aussi vite.

Puis-je connaître le motif de votre retard, Miss… ?

Evans, Whilelmina Evans. Je…mon réveil n'a pas sonné et je ne savais où se trouvait la classe, répondit-elle calmement.

Son regard croisa celui narquois de Malefoy. Le professeur McGonagall plissa les yeux en la regardant :

Hum, je vais vous laisser passer pour cette fois, c'est votre premier jour. Asseyez-vous.

Whilelmina s'avança dans la salle et trouva une place au tout premier rang.

Bien. Prenez vos livres page 37 et lisez l'intitulé _La métamorphose naturelle_.

Whilelmina fouilla tranquillement dans son sac, à la recherche de son livre. Fronçant les sourcils, elle vida à moitié sa besace, ne trouvant aucune trace du bouquin. McGonagall, remarquant son agitement se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés sur son regard sévère :

Miss Evans, il y a-t-il un problème ?

Euh…

La jeune femme sentit ses joues s'embraser. « Reprend-toi, reprend-toi !! » pensa-t-elle. Elle tourna vers son professeur son regard métallique et répondit :

Je pense avoir oublier mon livre, madame.

McGonagall leva un long sourcil :

Vous pensez ?

En fait, j'ai oublié mon livre.

Le professeur et l'élève se regardèrent puis McGonagall poussa un petit soupir :

Si je comprends bien, Miss Evans, vous arrivez en retard à mon cours, le premier de votre scolarité à Poudlard qui plus est, et vous oubliez votre livre.

La jeune femme sentant ses joues rougir encore plus ne put s'empêcher de bredouiller :

Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

Mais je l'espère bien !! s'écria le professeur, sa voix montant tout à coup dans les aigus.

Tout les regards étaient tournés vers elles. Whilelmina pouvaient voir du coin de l'œil Malefoy et Parkinson, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. McGonagall poussa un nouveau soupir. Elle se tourna vers la classe et demanda, l'air las :

Quelqu'un pourrait-il prêter son livre à Whilelmina ?

Personne ne broncha. Le professeur leva un sourcil étonné :

Allons, je ne pensais pas que l'entraide était aussi rare à Poudlard. Auriez-vous déjà oublié le discours du Choixpeau magique ?

Le silence retomba. Puis une main, tout doucement, se leva :

Oui ?

Je…et bien, elle peut venir à côté de moi pour suivre.

Whilelmina tourna la tête vers la brunette qui avait prononcé ses mots. Elle cligna des yeux : c'était la fille avec qui elle s'était engueulée dans le train.

Merci, Miss Granger. J'apprécie votre sens de la fraternité et du partage. Et j'espère que Miss Evans l'apprécie aussi.

Eh, oui, bien sûr. Merci beaucoup, fit l'intéressée précipitamment.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Hermione Granger. Des ricanements venant des Serpentards lui parvint et elle pressa légèrement le pas. Elle tourna la tête vers Drago et vit qu'il la regardait d'un air dégoûté. La jeune femme haussa les épaules intérieurement : tant mieux ! Peut-être qu'il ne lui adressera plus la parole, avec un peu de chance. Elle s'assit à côté de Granger et chuchota :

Merci.

Hermione tourna vers elle ses yeux bruns :

De rien, répondit-elle, froidement.

Ok, marmonna la Serpentard, suffisamment doucement pour qu'Hermione ne l'entende pas.

Le reste du cours se passa sans autre incident. Whilelmina se révéla être une bonne élève. Cependant, elle ne participait pas beaucoup, contrairement à Hermione, préférant attendre que le professeur l'interroge. Hermione ne parla pas beaucoup pendant l'heure et, à vrai dire, Whilelmina ne tenta pas non plus d'engager la conversation. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de soupirer le soulagement. Son petit sourire s'effaça quand elle vit Malefoy et toute sa clique s'approcher d'elle.

Alors Evans, j'espère que tu as apprécié le cours avec la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Désolé Malefoy, je ne peux pas discuter avec toi, je dois aller récupérer mes affaires, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Dans ce cas, essaye de ne pas être en retard au cours de Potion.

T'inquiète pas pour ça, murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle pressait le pas dans les couloirs.

Le cours de Potion avec Rogue eut raison de la bonne humeur d'Hermione. Comme à son

Habitude, Severus fut irascible et particulièrement désagréable et injuste avec les Gryffondors. Il ignora délibérément Hermione qui levait sa main depuis bien 10 minutes, pour plutôt s'acharner sur le pauvre Neville, qui bien entendu ne connaissait pas la réponse Hermione poussa un profond soupir en baissant la main. Les Serpentards semblaient ravis : ils regardaient tous d'un air moqueur Neville se faire incendier par Rogue. Tous ? Non. Hermione fronça les sourcils. La nouvelle, Whilelmina, ne semblait même pas s'intéresser à ce qui se passait dans la classe. Elle griffonnait nonchalamment quelque chose avec sa plume, jetant un coup d'œil ou deux à Rogue pour voir s'il avait terminé sa crise de nerf. Hermione n'avait pas vraiment été surprise de voir qu'elle avait été envoyée à Serpentard. Après tout, leur première approche s'était plutôt mal passée, même si la jeune femme avait pris leur défense. Hermione la trouvait antipathique, froide et surtout extrêmement arrogante. Cependant, elle semblait différente des autres Serpentards. Elle n'avait pour le moment insulté personne sur son sang ou même sur sa famille. Elle ne prenait pas part aux blagues et aux plaisanteries plus que douteuses de ses homologues. Au contraire, elle semblait fuir comme la peste la compagnie de Malefoy et Cie, préférant s'isoler au fond de la classe. Les yeux de Whilelmina se relevèrent et captèrent le regard d'Hermione. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent un instant, puis, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, la Serpentard lui tira la langue. Hermione écarquilla les yeux et détourna la tête, mi-amusée, mi-déconcertée. Elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur Rogue qui, de guerre las, collait un devoir supplémentaire à Neville et enlevait 10 points à Gryffondor pour « ignardise chronique ». Il soupira et fit, enfonçant un peu plus Neville :

Et bien, nous allons voir si quelqu'un, dans cette classe, peut pallier votre manque total d'intelligence, M. Longdubat. Miss Evans ! Pouvez-vous répondre à la question ?

Touts les regards et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le fond de la classe. Whilelmina, se redressa et jeta un regard incertain à ses camarades.

Voulez-vous que je vous répète la question ? demanda Rogue, d'un air aimable, ce qui fit bouillir de rage Hermione.

Whilelmina baissa les yeux puis les releva :

Non, non, ça ira professeur.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix et commença :

La digitale est une plante médicinale mais non-comestible. Elle sécrète un poison très fort qui ingéré provoque une crise cardiaque. Cependant, elle peut être utilisée comme médicament pour réanimer des gens ou pallier des problèmes cardio-vasculaires important. Utilisée avec la fleur de lys et la corne de dragon, elle permet de fabriquer une potion qui accélère le débit du cœur et vous permet d'être plus fort et plus rapide. C'est le filtre de force.

Parfait, Evans. Je rajoute 20 points à Serpentard pour cette brillante prestation.

Puis se tournant vers les Gryffondors :

J'espère que vous avez pris des notes.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se mit à gratter son parchemin avec frénésie. Hermione soupira tout en jetant un regard noir vers Evans qui maintenant se balançait nonchalamment sur sa chaise. Pourtant, elle savait que ce n'était en rien la faute de la Serpentard si Neville avait écopé d'une punition et elle savait aussi que Whilelmina avait répondu à la question que parce qu'on lui avait demandé. Sinon, elle aurait certainement laissé le soin à Hermione de le faire. La fin du cours sonna et Gryffondor et Serpentard sortirent avec 30 centimètres de parchemin à faire sur le filtre de force : ses atouts, ses inconvénients, …etc. Ron gémit :

30 centimètres ! 30 centimètres Hermione !!

Oui je sais, 30 centimètres, soupira la jeune femme. En même temps, on est en sixième année, il faut s'attendre à avoir beaucoup plus de devoir. C'est tout à fait normal.

Ron la regarda comme si elle lui avait dit que les Ronflaks cornus existaient.

Quoi ?!! fit Hermione.

Rien…grommela-t-il tout en continuant à la regarder bizarrement.

En tout cas, fit Harry sombrement, Rogue a l'air en pleine forme.

Hermione sourit tristement.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais…moi j'ai faim. On y va ?

Hermione leva le ciel :

Ron, dit-moi : quand est-ce que tu cesseras de ne penser qu'à ton estomac ?

Hein ?! Mais tu dis n'importe quoi, je ne pense pas qu'à mon estomac ! J'ai d'autres sens d'intérêt.

Ah oui ?! Et lesquels ? Le Quidditch, les…belles filles sans cervelles et sans conversation !!

Mais n'importe quoi !! Et puis d'abord, je pourrais te dire la même chose avec tes livres et avec ton VICKY !!!

Il lui avait presque jeté le nom à la figure. Hermione sentit ses oreilles sifflées. Harry grimaça.

Arrête de l'appeler comme ça !!! Moi, au moins je me cultive, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde !!!

Le bout des oreilles de Ron virèrent au cramoisi :

Tu insinues quoi, là ?!!

Hermione, non !! s'écria Harry en voyant la bouche de son amie s'ouvrir pour répondre.

Je veux savoir ce qu'elle veut dire par-là, Harry !!

Ron, elle n'insinue rien du tout, je t'assure. Allez, viens, on va manger.

Harry tenta d'entraîner son ami mais celui-ci se dégagea, les yeux toujours rivés sur Hermione.

Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? demanda cette dernière, les yeux étincelants.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle envie de lui faire mal, de le pousser dans ces derniers retranchements, de le voir se mettre en colère, tout en sachant qu'elle le regretterait amèrement ensuite.

Ouais.

La bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrit mais ce fut la voix d'Harry qui retentit :

STOP !! Y EN A MARRE !!!

Les deux amis se retournèrent vers lui, les yeux ronds.

Y en a ras le bol, j'en ai ma claque de vos disputes !! Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter et vous comporter comme des gens civilisés lorsque vous êtes dans la même pièce ? J'en peux plus moi !! Merde, engueulez-vous en privé, ou alors, je sais pas, faites quelque chose ! Ca peut plus durer !! J'ai…j'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

Il secoua la tête et tourna les talons. Ron, regarda Hermione, puis Harry, puis encore Hermione avant de s'écrier :

Tout ça c'est de ta faute !!

Hermione gémit en levant les yeux au ciel :

Ron ! Il…il a raison !!

Sa colère était retombée aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle regarda son ami et soupira :

Je…je m'en rends compte aussi. C'est…c'est dingue, mais on n'arrête pas tout les deux. Je sais pas pourquoi…On…on devrait…enfin, on est ami non ?

Ron hocha la tête.

Bien sûr, murmura-t-il, la voix un peu cassée.

Alors pourquoi on agit comme ça ? fit-elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se dispute constamment ?

Ron déglutit :

Je… je suppose que c'est parce que tu m'énerves et que je t'énerve…

Oui, mais…mais pourquoi ?

Ils se regardèrent un instant :

Je sais pas, avoua Ron, soudain frappé par cette ignorance.

« Oui, pourquoi ? ». Oh, bien sûr il y avait plein de sujet sur lesquels ils étaient en désaccord. Les études notamment. Ron savait qu'Hermione était exaspérée lorsqu'elle le voyait jouer au Quidditch ou aux échecs plutôt que de faire ses devoirs. A vrai dire, le jeune homme savait qu'elle n'avait pas tord et il se sentait même quelques fois honteux de son comportement, mais, elle l'énervait vraiment lorsqu'elle prenait cet air supérieur pour lui dire qu'il devrait plutôt travailler que s'amuser. Elle le mettait en rage lorsqu'elle commençait avec son discours moralisateur sur les devoirs. Il avait l'impression dans ces moments-là de n'être qu'un moins que rien à ses yeux. Un idiot du village. Et ça le rendait fou. Et puis, il y avait aussi Victor Krum. Cet imbécile d'Attrapeur. Ron serra les dents intérieurement. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi ce type l'énervait. Il le détestait c'est tout. Il le détestait à sa façon de regarder Hermione et à la façon dont Hermione lui souriait et lui parlait. Le souvenir vif du bal de leur cinquième année revint. Une pointe de colère lui saisit le cœur mais le regard d'Hermione sur lui le vida complètement. La jeune femme semblait désemparée. Elle passa la main sur son visage en soupirant.

Hermione,…commença Ron.

Tu sais Ron, je crois qu'il faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose. Je veux dire…si ce n'est pas pour nous, au moins pour Harry. Il…il est si fragile en ce moment, il a vraiment besoin de nous. Ce n'est pas en se disputant constamment qu'on pourra l'aider, hein ?

Non, c'est vrai.

Alors…je sais pas ce que tu en penses mais,…même pour nous deux…pour notre relation…

« Notre relation ? ». Ron fronça les sourcils. Hermione, remarquant son regard, balbutia en rougissant :

Oui…hum, notre amitié,…

Oui, oui, bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre le jeune homme.

« Oh, mon dieu, il n'a pas cru… ? » pensa Hermione, paniquée. Elle déglutit :

Enfin, bref, il serait mieux qu'on arrête de se disputer…enfin, qu'on fasse un effort pour ne pas se chicaner dès qu'on se voit…Tu…tu es d'accord ?

Oui, bien sûr. C'est…c'est tout à fait logique !

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait mieux maintenant.

Alors, on repart sur de bonnes bases ?

Oui, sur de bonnes bases.

Ron sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil :

Ami ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Ami, répondit Hermione en lui serrant la main.

Ainsi fut scellé leur pacte. Tout deux se mirent à courir à la recherche de leur ami, Harry Potter.

Non mais regarde moi ça ! Quel bande de tâche ces trois là ! J'te jure, de vrais blaireaux ! Pfff, Saint Potter, Weasel et la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Une sacré équipe dis-moi ! Et dire que ces trois ploucs ont osé défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Drago donna un coup de coude à Blaise et lui lança un regard significatif tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sous le regard bienveillant du professeur. Il était en effet assez mal vu de parler de Voldemort devant lui. Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers leur place habituelle et s'y installèrent. Whilelmina arriva très vite après eux alors que le professeur allait fermer la porte.

Vous êtes la dernière ?

Euh, oui, je pense.

Bien, allez vous asseoir.

Drago se tourna vers elle :

Dis Evans, on peut savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu te joindre à nous ce midi ? On pue peut-être ?

Bravo, Malefoy !! Quel sens de la déduction !! Dis, tu as trouvé ça tout seul ou c'est Parkinson qui te l'a soufflé ?

Il y eut quelques rires étouffés. Malefoy jeta un regard assassin autour de lui et serra les poings. En même temps, il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même : il lui avait tendu une belle perche. Plissant les yeux, il siffla :

Ne joue pas trop ta maligne avec moi, Evans. Tu risquerais fortement de le regretter.

Serais-ce une menace ?

Prend-le comme tu le sens mais sache que ça ne s'arrêtera pas à un réveil brutal.

Whilelmina ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompu par la voix du professeur qui se trouvait maintenant au tableau.

Que se passe-t-il M. Malefoy ?

Drago se retourna et sourit :

Oh, rien Professeur, je discutais avec ma camarade.

Vous discutiez ? Vous voulez peut-être que je vous apporte le thé et les petits gâteaux ? fit le professeur d'un ton mielleux.

Des rires chez les Gryffondors retentirent.

Non-merci, ça va, grommela le Serpentard.

Alors tournez-vous vers moi et suivez le cours, s'il vous plaît. Bien. Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, laissez-moi avant toutes choses me présenter. Je suis Adrian Kelweg et comme vous avez pu le deviner, je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Pour ceux qui se demanderaient, je suis un ancien Aurore en retraite anticipée et j'ai tout d'abord enseigner à Beaux-Bâtons. Voilà, pour mes références. Vous allez donc devoir me supporter toute cette année dans cette matière, si Merlin le veut.

Il y eut quelques rires. Drago soupira d'agacement. Le regard de Kelweg se posa un instant sur lui mais il ne dit rien.

Bien, je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous avez ou non appris à faire dans cette matière, étant donné la malédiction qui semble attacher à ce poste. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai décidé de prendre cette heure pour récapituler les acquis et revoir les bases. Je sais que pour certains d'entre vous ce sera ennuyeux et triste à mourir…

A ces mots, il posa son regard sur Potter.

…mais je pense que c'est nécessaire. Bon, qui peut me dire ce que vous avez déjà vu ?

Aussitôt, Granger leva la main. « Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! » pensa Drago, irrité.

Oui, Miss Granger ?

Et bien, nous avons vu comment faire fuir un Epouvantard et aussi comment faire un Patronus.

Ah, intéressant !

Enfin, juste certains d'entre nous, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Je vois. Et qu'avez-vous appris d'autre ?

Drago poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme tandis que Granger énumérait avec application tout les sortilèges qu'ils avaient appris en 5 ans en Défense contre le Mal. Zambini, à côté de lui, s'ennuyait lui aussi à mourir. Il dessinait ce qui pouvait ressembler de loin à un balai sur un morceau de parchemin. Drago jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui : Evans se balançait sur sa chaise en regardant dehors. Elle semblait complètement absorbée par ses pensées. Un troupeau de dragon aurait traversé la classe, elle n'aurait pas bronché. Une idée diabolique traversa l'esprit du jeune homme. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Discrètement, pour ne pas être vu, il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et la dirigea vers la chaise de Whilelmina. Il allait prononcer un sort quand la voix forte du professeur le fit sursauter. Le regard vert de la Serpentard se posa sur lui. Maudissant intérieurement Kelweg, il se détourna d'elle.

Ah ! Les sorts Impardonnables, bien sûr !! Oui, j'étais sûr que vous alliez m'en parler !! J'imagine que vous vous demandez si vous allez les voir cette année ?

Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête tandis que les autres se penchaient un peu plus sur le bureau pour écouter ce que le professeur allait leur dire. L'attention de la plupart des élèves s'était accrue rien qu'à la mention des Impardonnables.

Et bien, je dirais que oui. J'en suis même certain !

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent.

Oui, étant donné la condition actuelle de notre monde, il est préférable pour vous que vous connaissiez ces sorts ainsi que beaucoup d'autres. C'est primordial !!

Une main se leva :

Quand allons-nous les aborder, professeur.

Adrian Kelweg sourit :

Quand ? Tout dépendra de vous! Je veux d'abord revoir les bases et la théorie avec vous avant de ma lancer dans ce genre d'entreprise. Il faut savoir qu'on n'apprend pas à utiliser les Impardonnables avec légèreté. Ces sorts sont lourds de conséquences, ils…

Drago laissa échapper un rire sans joie. Le professeur s'interrompit, son regard sur le jeune homme :

Il y a t-il un problème M. Malefoy ?

Non, non, tout va bien.

Auriez-vous un souci avec les Impardonnables ?

Malefoy eut un sourire ironique :

Non, bien sûr que non.

Le professeur leva un sourcil :

Vraiment ? J'ai cru déceler une certaine ironie dans votre réponse.

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, professeur.

Levez-vous Malefoy, ordonna Kelweg, le ton dur.

Le jeune homme resta un instant interdit, puis se leva tout doucement.

Prenez votre baguette et venez ici.

Malefoy s'exécuta et s'arrêta juste devant l'estrade du professeur. Ce dernier laissa son regard errer sur la classe.

Miss Evans, au lieu de rêvasser dans le fond, levez-vous et venez-ici.

La jeune femme regarda son professeur et articula :

Je prends ma baguette ?

Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Whilelmina se leva calmement et se dirigea de son pas chaloupée vers le bureau.

Bien, M. Malefoy, lancez un Impardonnable, n'importe lequel je n'ai pas de préférence, à votre camarade.

Quoi ?!! s'étrangla Drago.

Il regarda Kelweg, complètement ahuri. Whilelmina écarquilla les yeux mais ne broncha pas. Quelques murmures retentirent. Les élèves se regardèrent, déconcertés.

Vous avez très bien entendu M. Malefoy. Allez-y.

Le regard de Drago allait tour à tour de Kelweg à Evans, ne sachant que faire. La voix de Granger s'éleva :

Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander de faire ça !

Drago se tourna vers elle d'un bloc :

De quoi tu te mêle ?!

C'est interdit, Malefoy ! Vous risqueriez d'avoir de sérieux ennuis, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton docte, s'adressant au jeune homme autant qu'au professeur.

Précisément, fit le professeur que cette mise en scène amusait. Malefoy, seriez-vous capable d'effectuer une chose aussi grave et lourde de conséquence pour vous et votre camarade si je vous le demandais ? Ou même mieux ! Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous le demandait!

Des murmures scandalisés et surpris s'élevèrent. Drago sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Il regarda Kelweg intensément.

Vous n'êtes pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, réussit-il à articuler.

Là n'est pas la question, Malefoy. En seriez-vous capable ?

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Whilelmina qui attendait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourcil levé en point d'interrogation. Elle secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré et déclara :

Il ne le fera pas.

Le professeur la regarda, surpris. Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?

Parce que, je répugne à le dire croyez-le, il est loin d'être stupide.

Drago faillit s'étrangler. Kelweg sourit. Whilelmina continua sur le même ton calme et posé :

Je veux dire, pour donner la mort à quelqu'un devant toute une classe il faut vraiment être con. En plus, tuer quelqu'un parce qu'on vous l'ordonne, c'est la chose la plus lâche et la plus débile qu'il soit.

Je vois. Et, même si on vous oblige à le faire ?

La jeune femme posa ses yeux verts et intense sur Drago :

Même. On a toujours le choix, quoi qu'on pense.

Le jeune homme sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourit l'échine. Se forçant à retrouver sa maîtrise de lui-même, il sourit froidement :

De toute façon, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'en suis incapable techniquement. En fait, personne dans cette classe ne peut lancer un Impardonnable. Sinon, que feriez-vous ici ?

Kelweg sourit, amusé :

Oui, effectivement, vous avez tout à fait raison. Cependant, n'oubliez pas cela : un Impardonnable n'est pas un simple sort de défense. On n'en revient généralement pas. Pour savoir le maîtriser et même pour commencer à l'aborder, il faut avoir atteint un certain niveau de maturité que moi seul pourrait déterminer. Ne prenez pas ce cours à la légère, Malefoy, sous prétexte que vous êtes riche et que votre famille est puissante. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Le professeur et l'élève se mesurèrent du regard pendant un bon moment devant des élèves incrédules. Kelweg détourna le regard et le posa sur Whilelmina :

Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir Miss Evans, je vous remercie de votre aide.

La journée se finit sans autres incidents. Whilelmina rejoignit avec soulagement la salle

commune des Serpentards. Lorsqu'elle entra dans celle-ci, son sourire se crispa : Malefoy et son ami Zambini étaient tout les deux assis dans le grand canapé devant l'imposante cheminée qui ornait la salle. Leur regard se posèrent sur elle et ils arrêtèrent leur conversation.

Whilelmina fit semblant de ne pas les avoir remarqué et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Malefoy se leva et l'interpella :

Evans !

La jeune fille continua son chemin.

EVANS !!

Elle entama son ascension vers son dortoir. Malefoy la rattrapa en quelques enjambées et la força à se tourner vers lui. Ne pouvant plus l'ignorer, elle siffla :

Quoi, Malefoy ?

N'essaierais-tu pas de me fuir ?

Whilelmina eut un petit sourire et regarda autour d'elle, feignant de chercher quelqu'un :

C'est drôle, je ne vois Parkinson nulle part.

La réaction du Serpentard ne se fit pas attendre. Il l'attrapa violemment par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur froid en pierre.

Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas jouer ta maligne avec moi !!

Ouh, mais que se passe-t-il ? Le froid et digne Drago perdrait-il son sang froid ?

Ca se voit que tu ne me connais pas, répondit-il en la lâchant.

Whilelmina s'écarta du mur et du jeune homme en se massant le bras. Elle le regarda de biais :

C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? Je peux aller me coucher ?

Non, répondit-il froidement. Je n'ai pas fini.

Il se rapprocha d'elle. Instinctivement, elle recula et son dos rencontra le mur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au canapé où Zambini lisait tranquillement un livre, ne s'occupant absolument pas de ce que faisait son ami. Malefoy surpris ce regard :

Quoi ? Tu pense qu'il va t'aider ?

Il eut un petit sourire sadique :

La froide et digne Evans aurait-elle peur ?

Un éclair de colère traversa le regard la jeune femme :

Ca se voit que tu ne me connais pas, répliqua-t-elle en tentant de s'en aller.

Drago la coinça en la plaquant contre le mur :

Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas fini !

Lâche-moi !

Non ! Pas tant que je n'aurais pas dit ce que j'ai à te dire !

Alors vas-y !! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Moi non plus ! Sache qu'on ne se moque pas impunément d'un Malefoy…

_Impunément ?!! _

Tu devrais fortement te calmer et rentrer dans le rang, Evans. Il est assez mal vu ici de se moquer comme tu le fais d'un sang-pur et de défendre une sang-de-bourbe…

Whilelmina eut un petit rire ironique et désabusé :

Par Merlin, non, pas _ça_ !! Malefoy, ne me fais pas le coup du futur Mangemort, c'est ridicule.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui gris et froid du jeune homme :

En plus, si tu crois me faire peur…

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Leur visage n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Whilelmina pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du Serpentard sur son visage :

Je te préviens Evans, ici il ne sont pas tous aussi charitable que moi. Si l'un d'eux apprend que tu a défendu Granger, ils te le feront chèrement payer. Ou en tout cas, ils t'apprendrons les bonnes manières… Alors, soit tu te calmes ou soit je les laisse s'occuper de toi, c'est clair ?

Whilelmina le regarda pendant un moment, avant de répondre, un sourire aux lèvres :

Même pas peur.

Elle le poussa d'un coup brusque de l'épaule et se faufila dans les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Malefoy la regarda partir en secouant la tête d'un air las et désolé.


	3. La Marque des Ténèbres

Disclamer : Les personnages et les lieux d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling. La seul personnage qui m'appartienne est Whilelmina Evans car c'est moi qui l'ai créée ( fierté maternelle).

Chapitre trois : La Marque des Tenebres.

La semaine, puis le mois passèrent. Le petit train-train habituel s'installa à Poudlard, chacun vaquant à ses occupations quotidiennes. Les cours se passaient normalement, troublés par quelques incidents familiers en cour de Potion ou en Métamorphose. Les 7èmes années préparaient activement leurs Aspics, les 4èmes leurs Buses. Tout ce petit monde étudiant ne se préoccupait que d'apprendre, s'amuser ou flirter pour certain. Rien, mis à part l'interdiction de jouer au Quidditch, ne laissait présager que le monde des sorciers se préparait à une nouvelle guerre contre le Mal. Harry soupira, penché sur son devoir de Potion. Il devait certainement être le seul à se préoccuper de Voldemort. Mis à part Dumbledore et tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, bien évidemment. Même Ron et Hermione semblaient insouciant, riant entre eux, se lançant des vannes quelques fois. Leur relation semblait s'être considérablement améliorée : ils ne se disputaient plus à tout bout de champ et Harry voyait bien qu'ils faisaient de gros efforts pour ne pas se crier dessus quelques fois. Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe, il savait que ses deux amis faisaient ça pour lui. Mais, d'une certaine façon, ça leur était aussi bénéfique. Cette seule pensée arracha un faible sourire au Survivant : qui sait, peut-être qu'ils finiront par se l'avouer… ? Son regard se posa sur son devoir et il soupira de nouveau. Dieu, qu'il détestait cette matière !! Ou alors, étais-ce le prof ? Oui certainement ! Il faut dire que ce sadique de Rogue n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui, bien au contraire ! Le souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine l'année dernière lui revint. Il avala sa salive à la pensée de la scène dont il avait assisté : le souvenir de son père martyrisant Rogue lui arracha un léger tremblement. Il ferma les yeux et respira à fond. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça, il avait à devoir à faire qu'il devait rendre dans une heure. Une boule se forma dans son estomac, il se maudit intérieurement. Mais quelle idée d'accepter une autre partie d'échec avec Ron ?!!! Ils y avaient passé toute la soirée et il se retrouvait maintenant, à 7h00 du mat' à essayer désespérément de faire ce foutu exercice ! En remarque, cette partie d'échec l'avait détendu et il avait pu pour une fois s'amuser et arrêter de broyer du noir. Il essayait de faire des efforts pour ne pas penser à Sirius et à Voldemort, pour ne pas déprimer, pour ne plus pleurer. Et, quelques fois, surtout depuis quelques temps, il y arrivait. Il se sentait plus joyeux, ses soucis disparaissaient quelques minutes et enfin, il se remettait à vivre. Harry se prit la tête entre les mains :

Hermione, à l'aide, grogna-t-il.

Un bruit lui fit tourner vivement tourner la tête.

Merlin existe ! s'écria-t-il en souriant.

Devant lui, descendant les escaliers, se tenait Hermione Granger, habillée, lavée, coiffée, et toute étonnée de voir son meilleur ami debout à cette heure matinale et devant un devoir.

Salut, fit le jeune homme.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? réussit-elle à articuler.

Oui, moi aussi j'ai bien dormi Hermione, répondit Harry, l'air sarcastique.

La jeune femme sourit :

Excuse-moi. Bonjour Harry, belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire :

Effectivement, mais pour le moment je suis coincé ici à cause d'un stupide devoir de Potion !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux :

Le devoir de Potion ?! Celui que l'on doit rendre tout à l'heure ?!!

Harry fit un petit signe affirmatif de la tête.

Tu ne l'as pas encore fait ?!!

Ben…

Harry, fit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air de reproche. Tu ne réussiras pas tes Aspics comme ça.

Excuse-moi mais les Aspics, ce n'est que l'année prochaine !!

Les bonnes habitudes se prennent dès maintenant.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un instant, puis Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, prit un petit air abattu et fit, suppliant :

Mione, c'est horrible je ne comprends rien, cette matière me sort par les trous de nez, je peux pas la voir en peinture…

C'est plutôt le prof que tu ne peux pas voir en peinture, fit-elle remarquer avec un petit sourire.

Oui, c'est vrai, mais toi non plus ! S'il te plaît Mione, aide-moi !!

Ce n'est pas sérieux Harry !

Je sais, mais…je te jure que c'est la dernière fois !

Hermione leva un sourcil :

C'est drôle, j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part . A moins que ce ne soit Ron…

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Hermione poussa un profond soupir. Elle s'avança vers lui, prit son parchemin et griffonna quelque chose dessus. Elle lui rendit.

Excuse-moi, mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer en détail, je n'ai pas le temps. Lis-ça et tu comprendras ce qu'il te demande.

Pourquoi ? fit le jeune homme, étonné.

Hermione fronça les sourcils :

Ben parce que je te le dis…

Harry se mit à rire, ce qui ravit la jeune femme. Elle était soulagée de l'entendre rire ainsi, même si c'était pour se moquer d'elle.

Non ! Je veux dire, pourquoi n'as-tu pas le temps ?

Comprenant son erreur, elle se mit à rire aussi :

Oh, j'ai dit à Thomas Hamilton de Serdaigle que je l'aiderais pour son devoir de Métamorphose et j'ai rendez-vous avec lui au petit déjeuner. D'ailleurs, je risque de ne pas manger avec vous.

Thomas Hamilton ? Ce n'est pas le grand blond aux beaux yeux marron que toutes les filles adorent ? (ben oui, c'est beau aussi les yeux marrons !! D'ailleurs, vive les yeux marrons !!)

A son grand étonnement, Harry vit sa meilleure amie rougir un peu avant de se reprendre et dire d'un ton neutre :

Oui et alors ?

Rien, répondit-il.

Puis il murmura pour lui-même :

Mais quand Ron va savoir ça…

Quoi ?!

Harry releva les yeux vers elle et sourit :

Non, rien, je parlais tout seul. Bon ben merci et bon courage avec Hamilton !

Hermione fit son plus beau sourire :

Merci !!

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle commune, laissant un Harry légèrement contrarié.

Hermione avait un sourire léger aux lèvres tandis qu'elle descendait allégrement les escaliers. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle aborda le grand couloir qui menait à la Grande Salle et vit que Thomas Hamilton était déjà là à l'attendre pour son premier cours. Venir si tôt le matin prendre son petit déjeuner n'était pas inhabituel pour Hermione. Au contraire, il lui arrivait souvent de se lever à l'aube et de venir ici vers 7h00 pour pouvoir bénéficier du calme encore endormi du château. Elle pouvait ainsi prendre tranquillement son petit déjeuner en lisant un livre ou en rêvassant, sans Ron ou Harry pour l'embêter ou la distraire, sans le brouhaha assourdissant qu'accompagnait tout les élèves de cette école. Elle attendait ensuite ses deux meilleurs amis pour finir de manger avec eux et pour discuter. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas seule : quelques élèves venaient comme elle profiter du calme le matin. Ils n'étaient jamais nombreux, pas plus d'une dizaine, et respectaient tous l'envie de silence de chacun. Hermione appréciait énormément cela. Parmi ces élèves, la jeune femme avait remarqué la présence de la nouvelle Serpentard, Whilelmina Evans. Ca ne l'avait pas du tout étonnée, à vrai dire, la jeune fille semblant réservée et solitaire. Elle s'asseyait la plupart du temps à la table de sa maison et prenait son petit-déjeuner en lisant, puis elle s'éclipsait tout juste avant que les autres élèves n'arrivent, notamment les Serpentards. Depuis le cours de Métamorphose, elles ne s'étaient plus jamais adressé la parole. En fait, Hermione s'en fit la réflexion, Whilelmina n'adressait la parole à personne, mis à part peut-être Malefoy ou Zambini de temps en temps mais pour s'insulter. Elle ne semblait pas avoir d'ami, mais plutôt quelques ennemis. « Pauvre fille » pensa Hermione. Elle au moins avaient deux amis qui tenaient à elle et des camarades qui lui parlaient. De plus sa maison était vraiment soudée. Elle arriva enfin auprès d'Hamilton qui lui fit un sourire charmeur.

Prête ?

Hermione fit un petit signe de la tête :

Allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la Grande Salle en parlant de tout et de rien. Hermione fut presque surprise de la facilitée de parler avec lui. Il semblait plein d'entrain et de bonne volonté, là où d'autres auraient maugréer et râler. Elle se mit à rire à une de ses blagues. « Il est presque aussi drôle que Ron » se surprit-elle à penser. Ils arrivèrent en vue de la Grande Salle. Devant se trouvait déjà quelques personnes dont Whilelmina Evans. Anna Sarrow, une Gryffondor de 7ème années, arriva très vite après eux. C'était elle qui s'occupait d'ouvrir, en l'absence des professeurs la Grande Salle. Dumbledore lui en avait donné la permission.

Bonjour Hermione, fit Anna en souriant.

Bonjour Anna. La salle n'est pas encore ouverte ?

Oh si, je vais l'ouvrir, ne t'inquiète pas.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers les grandes portes qui fermait la salle, prononça un mot tout doucement et poussa les grands battants. Hermione retint son souffle : elle avait toujours trouvé grandiose et magnifique l'ouverture des énormes portes en bois de la Grande Salle. Ce mouvement était magique et époustouflant. Mais là, quelque chose clocha. Il y eut un bruit assourdissant, puis une sorte d'appel d'air puissant qui fit reculer Hermione et Thomas de quelques pas. L'air devint brûlant et Hermione entendit Anna se mettre à crier. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Thomas attrapait Hermione par le bras et la mettait à l'abri. Hermione réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte du Serdaigle et regarda la scène avec horreur : de grandes flammes jaunes et rouges léchaient le seuil et les murs de la Grande Salle. Tout le monde s'était plaqué contre le mur du couloir en se protégeant le visage, sauf Anna qui était étendue sur le sol, la tête entre les mains, hurlant de douleur.

ANNA !!! s'écria Hermione.

Elle se leva et, bravant la chaleur et la proximité des flammes, se dirigea en courant vers sa camarade, la prit par les épaules et la traîna à l'abri.

Mon dieu, Anna… murmura Hermione en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

La jeune fille maintenait ses deux mains plaquées sur son visage. Sa respiration était saccadée, entrecoupée de sanglot et de gémissement de douleur. Hermione prit l'une des mains de son amie et murmura :

Anna, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi voir.

Poussant un long sanglot, la Gryffondor écarta ses mains de son visage brûlé. Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Le visage de la jeune femme n'avait plus rien d'humain, seul ses yeux bleu et humide de douleur et de peur laissait deviner la jeune fille qu'elle avait été. Anna gémit de douleur en fermant les yeux puis les rouvrit et sanglota :

Hermione, j'ai mal…

Reprenant ses esprits, la brillante Gryffondor cria :

VITE, J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE !!!

Sortant de leur torpeur, les autres élèves se précipitèrent vers elles. Hermione prit les choses en main :

Thomas, il faut tout de suite aller chercher Pomfresh, Anna a besoin de soin. Elise, je veux que tu ailles prévenir McGonagall et Dumbledore et toi, John, va chercher Kelweg. On ne sait pas qui a provoqué cet incendie. Allez !!

Les élèves s'éparpillèrent. Il ne restait dans le couloir plus qu'Hermione, Anna et Whilelmina qui regardait le feu avec attention. Hermione se tourna vers sa camarade blessée et lui sourit, confiante :

Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

Les yeux d'Anna cillèrent mais la jeune fille ne dit rien. Elle n'en aurait de toute façon été incapable, le moindre mouvement facial la faisant horriblement souffrir. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Whilelmina et la vit avec horreur s'approcher du feu.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La Serpentard se tourna vers elle et répondit calmement :

Il faut l'éteindre.

Quoi ?!! Non, Evans, il faut attendre que les professeurs soient …

Mais elle ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit : Whilelmina avait sortit sa baguette magique et prononça une formule. Les flammes peu à peu se tassèrent, pour disparaître complètement, laissant derrière elles des cendres et une odeur acre de fumée et de bois brûlés. Hermione écarquilla les yeux :

Comment as-tu fait ?

Whilelmina ne répondit pas. Elle regardait attentivement à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, tentant de voir quelque chose à travers l'épaisse fumée.

Granger, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un. Je vais aller voir.

Quoi ?!! NON, IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !!! EVANS, REVIENS, C'EST TROP DANGEREUX !!

Hermione eut beau hurler, Whilelmina ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Elle pénétra dans la salle et disparut derrière un rideau de fumée grise.

Whilelmina eut l'impression de pénétrer dans un rêve. « Ou plutôt un cauchemar. » pensa-t-elle en trébuchant contre un bout de bois calciné. L'atmosphère était ouaté, oppressante. La jeune femme ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez et ses yeux piquaient affreusement. La fumée la faisait tousser et elle dut mettre un mouchoir devant son nez pour respirer. La chaleur était insupportable et de grosses gouttes de sueur perlait son front. Elle plissa les yeux et se concentra. Lorsqu'elle avait éteint l'incendie et regardé à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, elle avait eu la nette impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Une forme fugace, étendue par terre, au milieu des débris. Elle avait très vite disparu derrière le rideau de fumée acre et Whilelmina avait cru rêvé. Cependant, elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Elle trébucha de nouveau et se cogna le genou contre une table. La douleur la fit grogner et elle regarda attentivement autour d'elle. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que cette salle était aussi grande. « Elle porte vraiment bien son nom » se dit-elle. Contournant la table, elle essaya de se repérer. Un éclat rouge et or attira son regard. Le drapeau des Gryffondor, à moitié calciné, pendait lamentablement au-dessus de la grande table ébène de la maison. Whilelmina sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans son estomac. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche et chercha du regard le drapeau des Serpentard, mais ne le trouva pas. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et continua son chemin, un étrange sentiment lui nouant l'estomac. Elle trébucha encore, mais, toute à ses pensées, ne réussit pas à se rattraper. La jeune femme. tomba de tout son long sur le sol, s'égratignant le bras au passage.

Merde, grommela-t-elle.

Prenant appui sur le banc de la table des Gryffondor, elle se releva. Son regard rencontra alors celui de quelqu'un d'autre, son cœur cessa de battre une fraction de seconde pour reprendre à un rythme éfreiné : une fille était étendue sur la table, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts dans une expression de peur et d'horreur, son uniforme de Gryffondor lacéré, déchiqueté et brûlé. Whilelmina recula précipitamment, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de ceux de la fille. Elle avait un regard vide, creux et terne. Le regard d'une morte.

Miss Evans !!

Whilelmina sursauta et tourna la tête, réussissant à se détacher de la défunte.

Par Merlin, c'est pas vrai…murmura Kelweg en arrivant près de la Serpentard et en découvrant le corps. Elle est … ?

Oui, je crois, professeur.

Bon sang…

Il regarda autour de lui, revint sur la Gryffondor puis sur la Serpentard. Il fronça les sourcils.

Miss Granger m'a dit que vous aviez éteint le feu et que vous êtes entré dans la salle parce que vous pensiez qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Comment…comment l'avez-vous su ? On n'y voit goutte ici !!

Je…bredouilla Whilelmina.

Elle se sentit rougir et la boule d'angoisse revint lui plomber l'estomac. L'arrivée de Dumbledore derrière Kelweg la sortit d'affaire.

Professeur Kelweg, examinez-moi cette salle de fond en comble s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas qu'un autre incident n'arrive, ordonna-t-il calmement.

Le professeur s'éloigna tout en jetant un drôle de regard à Whilelmina. Dumbledore se tourna vers la morte et soupira tristement.

Il fallait s'y attendre, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Whilelmina le regarda, inquiète, enlever sa cape et la poser sur le corps de la Gryffondor.

Dumbledore, …commença la Serpentard.

Le directeur se tourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

Miss Evans, je veux vous voir, vous ainsi que Miss Granger dans mon bureau.

Il se retourna, prit sa baguette et sortit de la Grande Salle en faisant léviter le corps devant lui. Whilelmina resta un instant immobile, les yeux dans le vide, avant de se décider à bouger et à suivre son directeur.

Lorsque Harry pénétra dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il fut assez étonné de voir qu'Hermione et Whilelmina Evans s'y trouvait, ainsi que McGonagall, Kelweg et Rogue. Dumbledore se détourna de la fenêtre et sourit à Harry qui regardait ce petit comité d'un air perplexe.

Entrez Harry, n'ayez pas peur.

Le jeune homme passa le seuil de la porte et se dirigea, un peu hésitant vers le fauteuil que lui désignait de la main son directeur, à côté d'Hermione. Celle-ci lui fit un triste sourire et Harry senti son cœur battre plus vite et une boule se former dans son estomac.

Je suppose, Harry, que vous ne savez pas pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir dans mon bureau ? commença Dumbledore

Harry secoua la tête :

Non, je suis venu dès que j'ai su que vous me demandiez. Mais…j'ai…j'ai entendu parler d'un incendie.

Un incendie ?

Oui, souffla Harry.

Il jeta un regard incertain à Hermione mais celle-ci ne le regardait pas.

Oui, effectivement, il y a eu un incendie. La Grande Salle a brûlé.

La Grande Salle ?

Harry manqua à moitié de s'étouffer.

Mais…comment ? Qui ? Enfin…

Dumbledore se tourna vers le professeur Kelweg qui poussa un bref soupir :

Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un incendie criminelle.

Bien sûr que ç'en est un ! fit Hermione avec force. Il y a eu une morte !

Le professeur McGonagall lui jeta un regard sévère et lui intima l'ordre de se taire. Harry ne comprenait plus rien :

Attendez, l'incendie a fait un mort ?

Non, pas exactement…

Alors que s'est-il passé ?

Les quatre adultes se regardèrent un instant. Dumbledore se tourna vers Hermione :

Miss Granger, s'il vous plaît, reprenez votre récit.

Harry regarda son amie, perplexe. Hermione prit une profonde respiration et commença à raconter ce qui s'était passé.

…et Ev…euh, Whilelmina a trouvé le corps de Cindy Halley dans la Grande Salle, conclut-elle.

Harry secoua la tête, abasourdi :

Vous…Vous voulez dire… ?

J'en ai bien peur, Harry, répondit Dumbledore à la question muette du jeune homme.

Et il y a plus : j'ai examiné le corps de la petite et, j'ai trouvé ceci, interrompit Kelweg.

Il sortit sa baguette magique, dessina une forme complexe dans les airs et une image tremblotante apparut. On voyait une marque noire incrustée dans une chair rose pâle : une tête de mort avec un serpent lui sortant de la bouche. Harry eut un haut-le-cœur de surprise et d'horreur, Hermione se mit à frémir sur sa chaise, seule Whilelmina resta stoïque, regardant froidement l'image devant elle.

Elle se trouvait sur la poitrine de Cindy. Ils ont certainement dû lui faire alors qu'elle était encore vivante.

Pauvre petite, murmura McGonagall en réprimant un frisson d'horreur.

Mais…mais comment ont-ils pu… ? commença Harry tout en ne quittant pas des yeux la Marque des Ténèbres qui flottait dans le bureau.

C'est ce que nous nous demandons tous.

D'autant plus que seul un Mangemort peut faire apparaître cette…chose, fit remarquer le professeur de Défense contre le Mal.

Le regard d'Harry se porta directement sur Rogue, dans un coin de la pièce, qui regardait fixement la marque. Dumbledore surpris le regard du jeune homme et secoua la tête :

Vous auriez tord de penser cela, Harry.

Pourquoi ? Il a été un Mangemort, non ? fit-il remarquer violemment.

Les mots étaient sortis avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte et le jeune homme sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Le regard froid de Rogue se tourna vers lui.

J'ai pourtant confiance en lui et vous devriez en faire autant. Vous le savez, Harry, autant que moi, il faut s'allier et construire de solide lien entre nous pour réussir à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous n'y arriverez pas complètement seul, ajouta le directeur.

Harry vit, du coin de l'œil, Hermione s'agiter et froncer les sourcils. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry puis à Dumbledore. Ce dernier soupira :

Quoi qu'il en soit l'heure est grave. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a réussi à nous atteindre aujourd'hui. Il y a eu une morte, ne l'oublions pas. Et ce n'est qu'un avertissement.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Un silence lourd, difficile à supporter pour Harry. Tout le monde était plongé dans ses pensées, l'air sinistre. La voix de Whilelmina Evans s'éleva :

Que comptez-vous faire ?

Le visage bienveillant de Dumbledore se tourna vers elle et la scruta :

Veiller à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus..

Hermione s'agita :

C'est tout ? Vous ne voulez pas retrouver celui qui a fait cela ?

Whilelmina eut un rire sans-joie :

Je doute qu'il soit encore ici.

Kelweg hocha la tête :

Le crime a du se produire dans la nuit. Tout à été préparé dans la nuit, et peut-être même avant. Le ou les Mangemorts sont certainement déjà loin à l'heure qu'il est.

Vous pensez qu'ils sont plusieurs ? demanda Harry avec angoisse.

Je n'en sais rien. Une chose est sûre, Vous-Savez-Qui a réussi à trouver le moyen de pénétrer dans l'école, qui sait ce qui peut arriver maintenant.

Dumbledore regarda Harry et soupira tristement :

Je vais devoir prendre des mesures drastiques, pour le bien de l'école.

Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir de part en part. Hermione s'étrangla :

Plus qu'elle ne le sont déjà ?

Je le craint, Miss Granger. Nous sommes en guerre.

La jeune femme resta songeuse. Whilelmina se redressa :

Non, vous êtes en guerre !

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, étonné.

Moi, je n'ai rien demandé, poursuivit-elle.

Dumbledore la regarda :

Que voulez-vous dire ?

Ne faîtes pas de l'école un bastion de la lutte contre le Mal, Dumbledore. La plupart des élèves ici sont, certes, effrayés par ce qui se passe, mais ils veulent surtout finir leurs études en sécurité et assurer leur avenir. Pas s'engager dans une guerre.

Harry grinça des dents : il détestait le ton que la jeune femme prenait avec le directeur.

Ils n'auront aucun avenir avec Voldemort au pouvoir, fit remarquer McGonagall.

Whilelmina fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu et continua :

Dumbledore, comptez-vous créer une _Armée de Dumbledore_ en choisissant les meilleures de vos élèves comme soldat ?

Hermione poussa un cri de surprise et d'indignation. Harry serra les poings et s'écria :

Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !!

Dumbledore étendit ses bras :

S'il vous plaît !

Il se tourna vers Whilelmina :

Je ne demanderais jamais à mes élèves de s'engager dans une telle bataille. Mon seul souci est de les protéger de la menace de Voldemort ( McGonagall, Rogue et Kelweg frémirent) et c'est ce que j'essaye de faire depuis deux ans. Beaucoup de choses vous dépassent, Miss Evans.

Je veux bien vous croire, murmura-t-elle.

Bien, alors cette discussion est close, bien que je trouve vos inquiétudes légitimes.

Il soupira :

Miss Granger, Miss Evans, je vais vous demander de rejoindre vos salle commune et d'attendre avec les autres que nous prenions une décision. Je vais aussi vous demander de ne rien dire ou révéler sur ce qui s'est passé ce matin et sur ce qui a été dit dans cette pièce. Rien ne sert d'ajouter la panique à ce drame.

Hermione et Whilelmina se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil inquiet et perplexe à Harry. Le jeune homme articula sans bruit un « J'arrive » encourageant. Son amie ne devait rien comprendre à ce qui se passait entre lui et Dumbledore et Harry se promis à éclaircir ce point avec elle. Les deux jeunes femmes disparurent. Dumbledore se tourna vers les professeurs :

Severus, Minerva, rejoignez vos classes s'il vous plaît et essayez de répondre de façon la plus rassurante aux questions des enfants. Adrian, continuez d'user de vos talents d'Aurore pour découvrir comment ces Mangemorts ont procédé. Je pense que le Ministère enverra quelques collègues pour vous aider. Je vous préviendrais.

Les 3 professeurs baissèrent la tête et s'éclipsèrent. Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry et le regarda :

Bien…Harry, autant ne pas passer par quatre chemins : l'école est trop dangereuse pour toi.

Quoi ?!

Ce que Voldemort veut faire avec le genre d'action de ce matin est de m'intimider, me montrer qu'il eut m'atteindre jusqu'ici. Et je dois avouer que je suis inquiet. Pour l'école et aussi pour toi.

Vous pensez… ?

Qui sait ce que Voldemort est capable de faire après ça. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de mettre ta vie en danger, Harry.

Le jeune homme le regarda et il eut la certitude que sa présence à l'école était comptée. Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration :

Harry, j'aurais préféré prendre cette décision bien plus tard, mais, vu les circonstances, le temps presse.

Quelle décision ?

Je songeais t'envoyer t'entraîner avec des Aurores expérimentés loin de l'école afin que tu sois prêt le jour J. Je ne pensais pas le faire maintenant car je te l'avoue, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prêt à ça. Mais, aujourd'hui, les données sont différentes. Il faut que tu commences ta formation.

Harry déglutit :

Quand ?

Je ne sais pas encore, tout ne tient pas de moi. Il faut réunir les Aurores, le Grand Conseil,… Mais, je pense que tu partirais dès le mois prochain.

Le mois prochain ?

Oui.

Où ?

Tu le sauras dès que tu seras là-bas.

Le jeune homme sentit ses yeux le piquer. Il baissa la tête et passa une main sur son visage.

Harry, je suis désolé. Sois sûr que si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, j'attendrais encore, mais…

Dumbledore, coupa-t-il, c'est…c'est mon destin. J'irais là-bas si vous me le demandez, s'il le faut. Je…je ferais tout mon possible pour accomplir ma tâche.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, l'air grave :

J'en suis certain, Harry.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui :

Dumbledore, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

Bien sûr.

Je…je voudrais dire la vérité à mes amis.

La vérité ? Je ne saisis pas…

Cette histoire de prophétie, et tout. Ils ne sont pas au courant. Je voudrais, avant de partir, qu'ils puissent connaître la raison de mon départ. Et aussi…

Il hésita un instant et lança un coup d'œil anxieux à son directeur :

Et aussi, que vous veillez à ce qu'aucun mal ne leur soit fait…je veux dire…

Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry, Hermione et Ron seront en sécurité, j'y veillerais personnellement.

Merci… Hum, je suppose qu'ils ne seront pas au courant de ma destination ?

Hélas, non. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque. Je suis désolé.

Ce n'est pas grave.

Il se secoua la tête d'un air songeur, puis sourit :

Merci.

Dumbledore le regarda un instant, surpris, puis lui rendit son sourire :

Non, Harry, c'est moi qui vous remercie.


	4. Révélation et conséquences

Disclaimers : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul le personnage de Whilelmina Evans est de ma création. Donc voilà, bonne lecture !!

Chapitre quatre : Revelations et consequences.

Lorsque Harry rentra enfin dans sa salle commune, le cœur lourd, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Tous et toutes étaient réunies dans la salle commune, attendant dans une effervescence insoutenable la confirmation des rumeurs et la décision des professeurs. Hermione et Ron se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers lui, l'air inquiet, sous le regard curieux des élèves :

Harry, c'est vrai ? Il y a eu une attaque des Mangemorts ? demanda Ron, fébrile.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall qui s'approchait de lui :

Professeur, Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous dire que les cours reprendront dès demain et que les repas se dérouleraient dans les salles communes en attendant que la Grande Salle soit de nouveau présentable. Il souhaite aussi s'exprimer sur les évènements dès que possible.

Bien, merci Harry. Je pense que Miss Granger et M. Weasley vous ont gardé quelques toast, allez donc prendre votre petit-déjeuner.

Le jeune homme fit une grimace : à vrai dire, il n'avait pas très faim. Il se laissa entraîner par Hermione et Ron qui prirent d'autorité une pile de toast et l'emmenèrent dans un coin tranquille et loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Alors ? demanda Ron.

Harry poussa un bref soupir.

Il y a eu un incendie dans la Grande Salle.

Là tu ne m'apprends rien, répliqua le rouquin. Il baissa la voix. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si c'est encore un coup de Tu-Sais-Qui !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Hermione. Celle-ci ne fit que hausser les épaules. Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage et murmura :

Allons ailleurs.

Ils se levèrent discrètement et rentrèrent dans le dortoir des garçons. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit d'Harry et s'y installèrent. Hermione prononça un sort d'isolement et Ron se tourna vers Harry, les yeux brillants, avide de savoir. Le jeune homme prit une profonde respiration et lâcha :

Ce sont des Mangemorts.

Ron grimaça. Hermione continua :

On ne sait pas comment ils sont entrés, ni comment ils ont procédés. Ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'ils ont tué une élève, l'ont certainement torturée et ont déclenché un incendie dans la Grande Salle.

Ils…ils ont tué quelqu'un ? ! McGonagall n'en a pas parlé !!!

Non, je suppose que c'est une décision de Dumbledore. Pour ne pas affoler les élèves.

Mais…

Dumbledore va certainement tout expliquer tout à l'heure, interrompit Harry.

Ron secoua la tête, un air d'incompréhension total sur le visage. Harry sourit tristement : « Il est déjà catastrophé, comment va-t-il réagir lorsqu'il saura la vérité ? »

Qui est-ce ? On la connaissait ? demanda le rouquin d'une voix faible.

Cindy Halley, une Gryffondor de 3ème année. Je…je ne la connaissais pas, mais je crois que Ginny si, avoua Hermione faiblement.

Ron déglutit difficilement :

Oui, elles…elles étaient souvent ensemble. Je crois qu'elle était…moldu.

Alors ce n'est pas étonnant, murmura Harry tristement.

Un long silence poignant s'installa. Tout à coup, Ron s'exclama :

Bon sang !!! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE DUMBLEDORE PENSAIT ? !!

Ron…commença Hermione.

Il devait bien savoir que ça pourrait arriver !!! Alors pourquoi il n'a rien dit ? ! pourquoi il n'a rien fait ? !

Ron, interrompit Harry calmement, Dumbledore était tout à fait conscient de ce risque. Il le prenait en compte.

Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?

On vit ! répondit le Survivant. On montre à Voldemort que le monde ne s'arrête pas de tourner à cause de lui ! Nous sommes là pour préserver l'avenir de ce monde.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent intensément.

Pour qu'après moi, il puisse exister, ajouta le Survivant faiblement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ron se recula, un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? fit-il.

Harry poussa un long soupir et baissa la tête.

Je sais…je sais que j'aurais dû vous le dire depuis longtemps, mais…

Il releva la tête et sourit tristement :

…mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je…je n'en ai ni eu le courage ni l'envie. Je…je ne voulais pas vous imposer ça.

Nous imposer quoi ? fit Hermione, de plus en plus perplexe.

« Le moment est venu" Harry prit une profonde respiration, son courage à deux mains, et se lança :

Je suis le seul…à pouvoir détruire Voldemort, déclara-t-il dans un souffle.

Quoi ? !! s'écria Ron.

Hermione secoua la tête :

Harry, tu ne peux pas dire ça !! Tu n'est pas le seul à lutter contre Tu-Sais-Qui, il y a l'Ordre, les Aurores et tout…Je sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est ton ennemi juré et veut ta mort, mais…

Hermione, non, tu ne saisis pas. Ce…ce n'est pas du tout ça…

Il poussa un petit soupir et se passa une main sur le visage. D'une voix enrouée et grave, il reprit :

Il y a longtemps, avant ma naissance, au-dessus du bar de La Tête de Sanglier a été prononcé une prophétie. Elle me concernait…Enfin, …elle concernait un enfant né, il y a près de seize ans, à la fin du mois de juillet et dont les parents avaient par trois fois défiées Voldemort.

Il marqua une pose et scruta ses deux amis. Aucun d'eux ne réagirent, attendant qu'il continue.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défiées, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_Voilà, ce que disait la prophétie. Je…je correspond exactement au portrait fait par Trelawney…

Hermione sortit de sa léthargie et s'écria :

C'était Trelawney ? !!

La voyante ? Oui. Elle était candidate au poste de professeur de Divination et elle était avec Dumbledore lorsqu'elle a fait cette prophétie. C'est lui qui me l'a révélé l'année dernière, après…après le Département des Mystères.

Quand…quand elle dit : _le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera de son égal_, elle parlait de ta cicatrice ? demanda Ron.

Oui. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas, Harry poussa un soupir. Voldemort avait été mis au courant d'une partie de la prophétie. Il ne la connaissait pas en entière. Alors, il a cherché qui pourrait correspondre au portrait de Trelawney et m'a trouvé. Il…il a tué mes parents et… a cherché à me tuer. C'est comme ça qu'il a _validé_ la prophétie.

Tu veux dire…ce qui est arrivée à tes parents et à toi, c'était…c'était à cause de cette prophétie ? fit Hermione en fronçant un peu plus ses sourcils bruns.

Harry affirma de la tête.

Et l'année dernière, dans le Département des Mystères, …commença Ron.

Il la cherchait. Il voulait connaître toute la prophétie. Il voulait savoir le moyen de me détruire.

Mais aujourd'hui, la prophétie a été détruite ?

Non, ce n'était qu'une copie. La seule personne à détenir la prophétie est Dumbledore.

Mon Dieu, murmura Hermione.

Ron déglutit :

Alors, si…si j'ai bien compris, Harry, tu es…tu es le seul à pouvoir le tuer ?

Harry hocha la tête.

Mais…c'est une énorme responsabilité !! s'écria Hermione.

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire. Hermione continua :

Il ne peut pas te demander ça, tout de même !!! Tuer Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, c'est insensé !! Tu es beaucoup trop jeune, beaucoup trop… enfin, je ne sais pas… Il est certainement le sorcier le plus puissant après Dumbledore sur cette planète !!!

Et pourtant, c'est ce qui va se passer, fit le Survivant tristement. Et plus rapidement que vous ne le croyiez.

Que veux-tu dire ?

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Le courage lui manqua presque un moment. « Allez, tu a fait le plus difficile. » pensa-t-il.

Dumbledore ne va pas me laisser affronter Voldemort sans préparation. Ce serait du suicide. Mais étant donné les événements, la menace devient de plus en plus présente. Alors…alors, il va falloir que je commence à me préparer.

Tu va avoir des cours supplémentaires ? demanda Ron.

Harry sourit :

Non, non. J'aurais préféré, mais, non…Je…je vais devoir partir.

Partir ? fit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

Oui, je…je ne sais pas où, ni vraiment quand. Je pense, dès le mois prochain, ou même avant. Je vais certainement rejoindre des Aurores, des membres de l'Ordre et…je vais m'entraîner à…à combattre. Ensuite, ben…quand le moment sera venu…

Hermione secoua la tête énergiquement :

Non, non, non !!! Tu…non, ce n'est pas possible !!!

Harry déglutit :

Hermione, je n'ai pas le choix…

NON, TU NE PEUX PAS NOUS FAIRE CA !!!!!!! hurla-t-elle, ses yeux bruns se remplissant de larmes.

Elle venait tout à coup de se rendre compte de l'énormité de la chose que le jeune homme leur avait révélé. Et elle la combattait, ne pouvant se résoudre à voir Harry partir au devant d'une probable mort. De grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et elle se tourna vers Ron :

Ron, il ne peut pas…murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Le rouquin était complètement désemparé face à ça. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire à Hermione, elle, qui semblait toujours maîtresse d'elle-même. Harry s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs. La Gryffondor se laissa aller contre lui, en pleur.

Je ne veux pas que tu parte, chuchota-t-elle.

Je sais, je sais, murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas partir, crois-moi, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois prendre cette responsabilité.

Ron regarda un instant ses deux amis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, complètement sonné. Puis, peu à peu, une colère incroyable s'empara de lui. Un mélange d'amertume, de tristesse, de révolte et de jalousie. Son cœur lui faisait mal et ça le rendait fou. Brusquement, il écarta les rideaux du lit à baldaquin d'Harry et s'enfuit. Harry, surpris tourna la tête et s'écria :

Ron !!

Mais le rouquin ne l'entendit pas ou fit semblant et quitta le dortoir, furieux.

Le récit des événements que fit Dumbledore trois jours plus tard, lors de la réouverture de la Grande Salle, jeta un froid et laissa place à une stupeur générale parmi les élèves. Le vieil et sage homme raconta, à quelques détails près, ce qui s'était passé et ne cacha pas son inquiétude mais assura à tout le monde que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre sous peu. Il parla longuement de la sécurité de l'école et annonça que celle-ci serait de nouveau renforcée. Ainsi, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard furent supprimer et un couvre-feu de 20h00 instauré. Les cours de Défense contre les Forces de Mal, au grand damne de la plupart des Serpentard, furent doublé. Dumbledore insista longuement sur le fait que le monde était aujourd'hui en guerre mais appuya aussi sur la nécessité de continuer à vivre malgré tout. La surprise atteint son paroxysme lorsque le vieil homme annonça que pour fêter la réouverture de la Grande Salle, un bal serait donné. Harry comprit très vite que c'était pour calmer les esprits, mais il ne fut pas tout à fait sûr de l'efficacité de cette méthode. Le discours du Directeur fut mollement applaudi, les élèves discutant avec animation entre eux sur ce qui avait été dit. Beaucoup de rumeurs avaient circulé ces derniers jours et toutes mettaient en scène Voldemort et les Mangemorts. Mais peu d'élèves avaient imaginé cela : un incendie, une morte et une blessée, à jamais défigurée malgré les efforts de Pomfresh et des médicomages de Ste Mangouste. Ce qui avait le plus choqué était de savoir que des Mangemorts avaient pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte du collège et préparer leur coup sans que personne, pas même Dumbledore, ne s'en aperçoive. Beaucoup d'élèves paniqués et surtout scandalisés parlaient de quitter Poudlard soit pour rejoindre leur famille, soit pour aller ailleurs. Harry était certain que les prochains jours risquaient d'être particulièrement stressant et fatiguant pour Dumbledore et que le nombre d'élèves fréquentant Poudlard diminuerait d'ici peu de temps. La voix d'Hermione le tira de ses pensées :

Harry, il faut qu'on y aille, sinon Rogue va encore nous saquer !!

Euh, oui, oui, tu as raison.

Il sourit à la jeune fille et son regard chercha automatiquement Ron. Il se rembrunit. Depuis le fameux soir où il avait parlé à ces deux amis de la terrible responsabilité qui lui incombait, le rouquin n'avait plus réapparu. Dès qu'Harry avait essayait de lui parler, il s'enfuyait et disparaissait. Hermione avait bien tenté, elle aussi, de lui parler, mais le jeune homme lui avait tourné le dos en marmonnant quelque chose de fort peu agréable. A la messe donnée à la mémoire de Cindy Halley, la jeune Gryffondor assassinée, Ron avait tout fait pour éviter ces deux meilleurs amis. Harry n'avait même pas pu l'approcher à moins de 3 mètres. Apparemment, Ron n'acceptait pas le départ d'Harry. Mais, le Survivant ne comprenait pas pourquoi son meilleur ami le fuyait ainsi. Au contraire, il aurait dû profiter le plus possible du temps qui leur restait pour être ensemble, s'amuser, jouer aux échecs ou même inventer des prémonitions idiotes pour leur devoir de Divination. Un triste sourire apparut sur le visage pâle du garçon. Remuer de tel souvenir lui faisait mal. Il se rendait compte combien il tenait à Ron et la pensée qu'il risquait de ne plus jamais le revoir lui serrait le cœur. Hermione le tira par le bras, le faisant redescendre sur terre.

Allez, viens.

Le jeune homme se leva et attrapa sa sacoche qu'il jeta sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers Hermione, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

Tu paris combien que Rogue me met en colle aujourd'hui ?

La jeune femme le regarda, surprise :

Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Je sais pas, une impression. Peut-être même une prémonition !! Tu sais, je crois que je commence à devenir fort en Divination.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor. Les deux amis se regardèrent, complice. C'est cette expression de partage, de bonheur, sur le visage d'Hermione et d'Harry que Ron vit en descendant les escaliers pour se diriger vers son cours de Potion. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et une fureur noire s'empara de lui. Brusquement, la colère obscurcissant tout jugement, il se jeta sur Harry en vociférant. Ce dernier ne le vit pas arriver et ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il faisait par terre, avec Ron sur lui, les yeux brillant de colère.

Ron… ? !!

Espèce de salopard !!!

Mais…

Un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire le coupa net. La douleur fit place à la colère dans les yeux du Survivant. Il empoigna durement son meilleur ami par le col de sa cape et tenta de se dégager. Ron continuait d'hurler des injures et de donner des coups. Les deux jeunes hommes roulèrent par terre en se tabassant mutuellement. Hermione criait, les larmes aux yeux, ne sachant plus quoi faire :

Mais arrêtez !! Harry !!! Ron !!! ARRÊTEZ !!!!

Tout à coup deux mains attrapèrent rudement les épaules de Ron, l'arrachèrent d'Harry et l'envoyèrent voltiger quelques mètres plus loin. Hermione se précipita sur le Survivant en sang. La voix de Whilelmina Evans retentit dans le couloir :

Mais vous étiez pas sensé être ami tous les deux ?!!

Ron jeta un regard noir à la jeune femme qui se tenait entre les deux protagonistes de la bagarre, les mains sur les hanches. Hermione se redressa et regarda le rouquin, furax.

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Ronald Weasley ?!!

Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? cracha-t-il en essuyant d'un revers de la main son nez en sang.

Ce que ça peut me faire ? Je vois mes deux meilleurs amis se taper dessus et tu me demande ce que ça peut me faire ?

La voix de la Gryffondor était montée dans les aigus et des larmes remplissaient de nouveau ses grands yeux bruns. Ron eut l'air tout à coup honteux et baissa les yeux. Puis, il les releva, déplia son long corps douloureux, regarda Hermione froidement et lança :

Reste donc avec ton nouveau petit ami et profites-en bien, parce que tu risque de ne plus le revoir de si tôt.

Et il partit en grandes enjambées dans le sens inverse du chemin du cours de Potion. Hermione écarquilla les yeux et s'écria :

Ron !!!

Mais peine perdue, il avait déjà disparut. Whilelmina se tourna vers Hermione et Harry et fit, les sourcils froncés :

Il a un problème votre copain ou quoi ?

Hermione secoua la tête, l'air perdue. Harry, se massant douloureusement la mâchoire, grogna :

Je sais plus, j'en sais rien.

Il tenta de se lever mais retomba au sol en grimaçant. Hermione se tourna vers lui :

Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, lui dit-elle.

Pour me faire saquer par Rogue ? Hors de question !

Il te saquera de toute façon, Harry !

En plus, tu n'as pas le choix, intervint Whilelmina, tu n'es même pas capable de te lever !

Là, elle n'a pas tord, fit Hermione.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils la connaissaient, les deux Gryffondors virent un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres blanches de la jeune femme. Souriant toujours, elle déclara :

Allez-y, j'expliquerais à Rogue.

Hermione leva un sourcil moqueur :

Tu expliqueras ?

Ok, je mentirais pour vous si vous préférez, fit la Serpentard en roulant des yeux.

Harry écarquilla des yeux ronds. Le sourire de Whilelmina s'élargit :

Quoi ?! Vous pensez vraiment que je suis comme eux ?!!

Elle désigna d'un geste un groupe de Serpentards, non loin de là, qui les regardaient. Harry fronça le nez et murmura :

Ben…

Evans secoua la tête et fit, d'un air amusé :

Franchement, vous me décevez. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas une bonne samaritaine et encore moins la camarade idéale, mais je ne suis pas aussi abject qu'eux ! Enfin, pas aussi abject que Malefoy et sa clique.

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase en faisant une grimace des plus éloquentes. Harry eut un faible sourire. L'aversion entre Malefoy et Evans était chose connue, au point que le fameux Serpentard en avait presque délaissé le Trio des Gryffondors. Hermione hocha la tête et se décida :

Bon, j'emmène Harry à l'infirmerie et toi,…

Et moi, je trouve une excuse valable pour Rogue, termina Whilelmina. Allez-y, vous me remercierez plus tard.

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le groupe de Serpentard. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent un instant, perplexe. Puis, Hermione secoua la tête :

Cette fille restera une énigme pour moi.

Je crois aussi, grimaça le jeune homme en se levant douloureusement. Et Ron dans le genre n'est pas mal non plus.

Hermione sourit tristement mais ne répondit pas. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble, Hermione soutenant Harry, vers l'infirmerie.

Hermione rentra exténuée et le moral à zéro dans sa salle commune, à 18h00. Harry avait passé une bonne partie de la matinée à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh ne voulant pas le lâcher et exigeant de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Le jeune homme avait essayé tant bien que mal de cacher à l'infirmière que son meilleur ami l'avait tabassé, invoquant la thèse d'un accident. Finalement, Dumbledore était intervenue et avait fait promettre à Harry de parler avec Ron. « D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup… » pensa la jeune femme. Ronald Weasley était effectivement assis dans l'un des grands fauteuils de la salle, face au feu qu'il regardait fixement d'un œil vide. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le salle. Hermione s'approcha de lui et toussota pour attirer son attention. Le rouquin tourna brusquement la tête, la regarda et se leva dans l'intention de s'en aller. Hermione l'attrapa par l'épaule et le força, malgré sa force, à se rasseoir :

Ah non, tu ne va pas encore t'en aller !!

Le jeune homme leva ses grands yeux bleus profonds, dont un entouré d'un bel œil au beurre noir, vers elle et Hermione sentit toute sa détermination et sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil.

Quoi ? fit-il durement.

Cependant, sa voix était éraillée et rauque comme s'il avait pleuré. Ses yeux était bordés de rouge. Hermione soupira :

Ron, tu n'en n'a pas marre ?

Marre de quoi ?!

Mais de ça !! De ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, de ta décision stupide de…de…

Elle ne trouvait même pas les mots pour décrire le comportement de son ami. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit :

Ron, c'est ton ami.

Le jeune homme regarda droit devant lui :

C'est ce que je croyais moi aussi.

Hermione secoua la tête :

Tu sais, je comprends ton désarroi. Moi non plus ça ne me fait pas plaisir de savoir qu'il va partir. Mais, ce n'est pas une raison pour bouder dans ton coin ou même, passer tes nerfs sur lui.

Ron se leva brusquement et s'écria :

Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça !!

Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, bousculant Hermione au passage, et posa son front sur le linteau. La jeune femme sentit sa colère revenir au grand galop :

Alors c'est quoi la problème ?!

Il ne répondit pas. Hermione soupira d'exaspération :

Ron, par Merlin, cesse de faire l'enfant !! Tu as 16 ans pas 6 !! Et ne me dit pas que le départ d'Harry ne te touche pas !!

Ron se retourna vers elle, les yeux brillants :

Oui, parce que c'est sûr que toi il te touche !!!

La brunette fronça les sourcils :

Bien sûr qu'il me touche !! Je n'ai aucune envie de voir Harry partir !! C'est mon ami !!

Ton ami ?! Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes !!

Quoi ?!!

Oh, Hermione, ne fais pas celle qui ne comprends pas !! Vos regards complices, vos sourires, la façon dont vous vous prenez dans les bras… Ne me dit pas qu'Harry est seulement ton ami !!

Hermione recula, choquée. Par les paroles de son ami mais surtout par le regard de douleur muette et de jalousie du jeune homme. Il ferma les yeux et grogna :

Laisse tomber.

Il se dirigea à grand pas vers le dortoir. Hermione sortit de sa transe et se précipita sur lui :

Non, Ron,…

Elle s'accrocha à son bras et tenta de le freiner :

S'il te plaît, écoute-moi…

Le garçon baissa les yeux vers elle et siffla :

Ne me touche pas.

Il la repoussa durement et disparut dans le dortoir. Hermione chancela, ses yeux s'embuèrent. S'écroulant dans le canapé, elle gémit, en pleur :

Ron…

Les rayons de la lune filtraient faiblement à travers le soupirail. L'homme s'avança tout doucement dans la froide pièce, sa baguette à la main. L'adolescente, en gémissant, recula. Son dos rencontra le mur suintant d'humidité. L'homme continuait toujours d'avancer, l'air menaçant, tandis que la jeune fille cherchait fébrilement un moyen de s'enfuir, de se défendre. Paniquée, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, se préparant à subir la douleur. Cette douleur insoutenable, insupportable, qui la rendait folle, faisait sortir la _bête_ en elle. L'homme s'accroupit, avança sa main et saisit brutalement la tignasse noire de sa proie. L'adolescente releva brusquement la tête et ses yeux verts rencontrèrent deux prunelles d'un noir abyssale. L'homme sourit :

Tu as les yeux de ta mère, murmura-t-il.

Un éclair de colère traversa les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle fronça le nez et prenant son courage à deux mains, lui cracha dessus. Le jet de salive atteignit l'homme en plein visage. Son sourire disparut.

Sale petite garce, siffla-t-il.

Il la lâcha, se redressa et leva sa baguette. L'adolescente écarquilla les yeux de peur.

Endoloris !

L'éclair jaillit de la baguette et frappa de plein fouet la jeune femme. Le cri de douleur se répercuta dans tout le cachot. Le supplice dura quelques minutes. La victime s'écroula, en pleur, le corps parcourut de spasmes, le souffle court. L'homme s'accroupit de nouveau et la força à relever la tête.

Tu en as assez ou tu en veut encore ? lui demanda-t-il, mauvais.

L'adolescente ne répondit pas, incapable de prononcer un seul mot tant son corps lui faisait mal. Le regard de l'homme glissa sur l'épaule de l'enfant et sur sa nuque.

Je pense, murmura-t-il, qu'il va falloir que tu apprennes l'obéissance et le respect, qu'en penses-tu ?

Va te faire foutre, réussit-elle à grogner au prix d'un ultime effort.

C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit l'homme en souriant froidement.

Il leva à nouveau sa baguette qu'il dirigea vers la nuque de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ferma les yeux d'appréhension, attendant avec effroi que le sort ne la frappe.

Morsmordre !

La jeune fille hurla. Le sort s'incrusta dans sa chair, la déchirant, la brûlant. La douleur était indescriptible, froide et implacable Quelques minutes plus tard, une marque fumante et noire, gravée dans le sang et la chair, à vif, apparut sur la nuque de l'adolescente. Un serpent sortant d'une tête de mort.

Whilelmina se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Haletante, en sueur, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, elle resta ainsi assise quelques minutes dans le noir, les yeux grand ouvert. Au loin, un loup hurla à la lune. La jeune femme tressaillit et jeta un coup d'œil au reste du dortoir. Toutes les filles de 6èmes années des Serpentards dormaient à poings fermés.

Tremblante, Whilelmina passa sa main sur sa nuque et grimaça quand ses doigts caressèrent l'enflure d'une cicatrice. Tout doucement, elle sortit des chaudes couvertures et regarda par la fenêtre. « Un loup ? » pensa-t-elle amèrement. La lune était pleine. Whilelmina sut qu'elle ne pourrait plus dormir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil désolé à son lit et s'écarta de la fenêtre. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle sortit du dortoir et descendit les froids escaliers de pierre qui menait à la salle commune. De la lumière indiquait une présence. Fronçant les sourcils, la Serpentard descendit les derniers degrés et se dirigea vers l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Dans celui-ci se trouvait Drago Malefoy, un verre d'une substance certainement très alcoolisée à la main. Il n'était pas en pyjama, malgré l'heure tardive et regardait fixement le feu dans la cheminée en faisant tourner le liquide jaunâtre dans son verre. Mécaniquement, il le porta à sa bouche et y but une petite quantité. Whilelmina toussota. Le jeune homme sursauta, mais à peine et la regarda d'un drôle d'air.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en la détaillant des pieds à la tête.

Whilelmina remercia un instant Merlin d'avoir mis son pantalon de pyjama en coton avant de répondre :

Je pourrais te poser la même question.

Drago sourit tristement :

J'oublie, répondit-il en levant son verre.

Whilelmina réprima un air de surprise. Malefoy aurait très bien pu l'envoyer sur les roses en lui disant : « C'est pas tes oignons, Evans » ou « Va te recoucher avant que je m'énerve ». Mais non, il avait répondu, et sincèrement en plus. Whilelmina s'installa sur le canapé non loin de lui et fronça les sourcils :

Oublier ? Oublier quoi ? Ta petite vie minable ?

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui balancer cela et pendant une fraction de seconde elle se mordit les lèvres de remord. Drago eut un petit rire :

Tu ne pense tout de même pas que je vais te le dire ?!!

Non, c'est sûr, fit-elle en souriant.

Il la regarda :

Tu veux un verre ?

Non, merci, pas à 4h00 du matin.

C'est toi qui voit.

Le silence s'installa, seulement troublé par le crépitement du feu. Whilelmina replia ses jambes sous elle, sur le canapé, afin de profiter un peu de sa chaleur corporelle, car malgré le feu, la Salle Commune des Serpentards étaient toujours glaciale. Dehors, le loup hurla de nouveau. Whilelmina déplia ses longues jambes et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, Malefoy la suivant des yeux. Elle laissa ses yeux errer dans l'obscurité de la nuit. La fenêtre donnait sur la Forêt Interdite et l'on pouvait entendre distinctement l'animal. Impulsivement, la jeune fille frémit. Drago s'en aperçut.

Quoi ? Tu as peur du grand méchant loup ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et haussa les épaules.

Non. Je me demandais juste si c'était vraiment un loup. La lune est pleine, expliqua-t-elle succinctement.

Elle lui avait répondu franchement, sans moquerie. Elle n'en avait pas vu l'utilité. Drago fit une grimace :

Ah, _ça_.

Quoi, ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'aventurait dans ce terrain aussi dangereux. Mais, elle avait besoin d'en parler, de cette histoire d'hybride. Malefoy haussa les épaules et regarda son verre :

Oh, rien. Simplement, je trouve que ces choses devraient être éradiquée.

Ces _choses_ ?

Ouais. Tu savais que pendant ma 3ème année, notre prof' de Défense contre les Force du Mal était loup-garou ?

Oui, j'en ai entendu parlé.

Mon père a fait un scandale quand il a su. Il a été viré. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu. Il a peut-être été tué. Tu sais, par un chasseur de loup- garou.

Un chasseur de loup-garou ?

Ouais. Ca existe aussi pour les autres hybrides comme les vampires, des trucs comme ça.

La jeune femme regarda Drago qui la fixait maintenant. Elle déglutit difficilement et baissa le regard. Drago parut un instant surpris et déstabilisé mais il ne releva pas.

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'en pense toi ?

Whilelmina s'éloigna de la fenêtre et s'approcha du feu. Elle frotta un instant ses mains l'une contre l'autre en réfléchissant à sa réponse.

Je pense, commença-t-elle, qu'on ne choisit ni sa famille, ni son sang.

Et ?

Et que par conséquent on ne peut pas détester quelqu'un sous prétexte que c'est un sang-mêlé. Je crois que je vais à l'encontre de ton idéologie, non ?

Mon idéologie et celle de la plupart des membres de cette maison. Tu pense vraiment ce que tu dis ?

Et pourquoi ne le penserais-je pas ?

Tu es à Serpentard…

Je n'ai jamais demandé à y être, coupa-t-elle, sèchement.

Les deux adolescents se défièrent un instant du regard. Drago articula lentement :

Tu es une sang-pur.

Les yeux de Whilelmina se voilèrent :

Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Malefoy eut un sourire vainqueur :

Tous les membres de cette maison sont des sangs-pur.

La jeune femme grimaça mais ne dit rien. Drago secoua la tête :

Tu n'as pas peur de tes opinions ?

Peur ? Pourquoi aurais-je peur de ce que je pense ?

Et bien, penser ce que tu penses est assez dangereux ici. En plus, me le dire à moi, ce n'est pas agir avec prudence.

Whilelmina eut un petit sourire mutin.

J'aime vivre dangereusement, fit-elle.

C'est ce que je vois.

La jeune fille se mordilla un instant la lèvre inférieur en réfléchissant, les yeux plissés.

Dis-moi, Drago, pourquoi as-tu cette opinion ? Pourquoi détestes-tu tant les sang-mêlé, les hybrides ?

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas et la regarda. Le silence se prolongea un instant avant que Whilelmina ne le brise de nouveau.

Je veux dire : Ils t'ont fait quelque chose?

Non…

Alors, pourquoi ?

Drago sembla réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche, prudemment :

Mon père m'a toujours dit…

Voilà ! Ton père !! s'écria la jeune femme.

Elle sembla s'animer tout à coup, un drôle de flamme brûlant dans ses yeux.

J'imagine qu'il t'a seriné pendant des années sur la pureté de ton sang, sur l'utilité à faire honneur à ta famille, à te démarquer, à les détester, ceux qui n'étaient pas digne d'être sorcier, les impurs, les infidèles ou même les traîtres. C'est ça qu'il te disait et qu'il continu à te dire, non ?

Je vois qu'on a eu la même éducation, fit simplement le jeune homme.

Précisément. Mais tu vois, moi, contrairement à toi, j'ai su choisir ce que je pensais. J'ai su garder ma conscience, mon sens critique libre. Je ne les ai pas cru.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'ils ont tord.

Faux ! s'écria brusquement Drago en se levant. Comment peux-tu souiller ton sang avec de telle parole ?!!

Souiller mon sang ? Mais il n'y a rien à souiller !! Si tu crois que l'honneur, la pureté vient de ton sang alors tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. On ressemble à ce qu'on fait !! Voilà, la vérité !! Un assassin est un assassin à partir du moment où il a tué quelqu'un !!

Le jeune homme la regarda, avala d'un trait le contenue de son verre et siffla :

Fais très attention Evans, tu pourrais avoir de très gros ennuis avec ce genre d'idées.

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-elle avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Moi, rien. Mais tu as oublié quelque chose : on est semblable à ce qu'on est. Un impur est impur et il n'est pas digne devenir sorcier. Seul les plus forts, les plus nobles, les plus purs peuvent accéder aux pouvoirs. Soit heureuse de faire partie de cette élite !

Brusquement, il tourna les talons et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Whilelmina serra les poings et grinça, la mâchoire contractée :

Complètement foireux ton raisonnement, Malefoy.


	5. Le bal

Disclamers : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling. Le seul personnage qui m'appartient est celui de Whilelmina Evans, voilà et je ne demande aucune rémunération pour l'écriture de cette fic, c'est juste pour mon plaisir.   
Chapitre cinq : Le Bal 

La fin de la semaine arriva vite. Beaucoup trop vite au goût de Whilelmina. Et qui disait fin de semaine, disait Bal de réouverture de la Grande Salle. La jeune fille maudit silencieusement son directeur tout en essayant, mais vainement, de se concentrer sur son devoir de Potion en ce samedi 11 octobre. Autant elle excellait en Métamorphose, autant elle détestait cette matière putride qu'enseignait Rogue. « J'aurais dû aller à Gryffondor. » pensa-t-elle amèrement. La plupart des Serpentards se débrouillaient très bien en Potion tandis qu'elle…Une véritable honte au dire de Rogue. Elle était certainement la seule Serpentard que le professeur engueulait. Il faut dire que depuis qu'elle avait donné une excuse légitime à l'absence de Potter, Granger et Weasley à son cours, le professeur la regardait d'un mauvais œil. Cependant, il n'avait jusqu'alors rien osé dire à ce sujet. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et posa une main gelée sur son front. A côté d'elle, deux adolescentes de 5ème année de sa maison ricanaient bêtement et parlaient, l'air aussi excitée que des puces en chaleur, du bal de ce soir. Whilelmina sentit l'agacement poindre en elle en écoutant vaguement le babillage inintelligent des deux filles. Brutalement, elle ferma son livre de Potion, ce qui eut pour résultat de les faire sursauter, et quitta la table d'ébène noire de la Salle Commune sous le regard noir des ses voisines. La Salle Commune était bondée, ce qui chez les Serpentards n'avaient rien d'habituel. Certains jouaient aux échecs, d'autres tentaient de travailler encore un peu avant d'aller se préparer et les autres discutaient, disséminés en petit groupe par-ci, par-là. L'atmosphère était presque joyeuse, un peu enfiévré, certainement à cause de l'approche imminente de l'heure du bal. La jeune femme slaloma entre les groupes de personnes et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Malefoy et toute sa bande, assis sur le grand canapé en face de la cheminée, lancés dans une grande discussion. Le blond était assis au milieu de sa cours et parlait en faisant de grands gestes. Les autres semblaient accrochés à ses lèvres. Whilelmina réprima une grimace de dégoût et se dépêcha de monter dans son dortoir. Arrivée là-haut, elle s'écroula de tout son long sur son lit en poussant un profond soupir. Elle resta là un moment, à regarder le plafond, ses pensées vagabondant sans but précis. Tout à coup une voix douce et joyeuse l'interrompit dans sa rêverie :

Tu ne te prépare pas pour le bal ?

Whilelmina se redressa et regarda la personne qui lui avait adressé la parole. Elle était blonde, les cheveux bouclés, mince, de grands yeux bleus illuminant son visage de poupée de cire. Deux petites rougeurs sur ses joues renforçaient cet effet de fragilité. Whilelmina reconnut aussitôt Margaret Byron, un autre élève de 6ème année comme elle, populaire et à la famille extrêmement puissante.

Euh, non, fit Evans en ouvrant de grands yeux, étonnée qu'une fille aussi connu qu'elle puisse lui parler.

Margaret fronça ses jolis sourcils blonds et demanda de sa voix fluette :

Pourquoi ?

Euh…ben…à vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune envie.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle s'avança vers le lit de Whilelmina et s'y assit. Cette dernière réprima une grimace de mécontentement et se fit violence pour ne pas lancer une remarque acide.

Tu n'as pas trouvé de cavalier ? fit Byron, l'air étonnée.

La question prit de cours Whilelmina si bien qu'elle ne répondit pas. Aussitôt, Margaret éclata d'un rire cristallin et Whilelmina sentit l'agacement poindre en elle en voyant la jeune femme se foutre ouvertement de sa gueule. La petite poupée blonde se ressaisit avec une grâce légère et fit :

Oh, Whilelmina !! « D'où elle connaît mon nom la bimbo russe ?!! » se demanda furieusement la jeune femme. Il ne faut pas se mettre martel en tête pour autant !! On y va pour s'amuser !!! C'est vraiment idiot cette idée qu'il faut absolument y aller avec un cavalier. Après tout, le but, c'est de rencontrer des gens, pas de rester collée à un garçon toute la soirée !! C'est même beaucoup mieux d'y aller sans !!

Mauvaise, Whilelmina répliqua :

Parce que toi j'imagine que tu y va sans ?

Oh, moi ? Non, hélas, je ne peux pas. Je sors avec Elias Strongoff. Tu vois qui c'est ?

L'image d'un bellâtre blond et bête comme ses pieds fit surface dans l'esprit de Whilelmina.

Oui, parfaitement, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Margaret éclata de rire à nouveau. La jeune femme se demanda un instant ce qu'elle avait encore pu faire de si hilarant.

Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier, constata la blondinette en souriant.

Non, pas vraiment.

Moi non plus.

Les yeux de Whilelmina s'ouvrirent en grand. Margaret prit une mine contrite et expliqua :

Je ne sors avec lui que parce qu'il est populaire et que ça fait du bien à mon image de marque. Et, oui ! Cela peut paraître complètement immoral mais c'est ainsi que vont les choses à Serpentard. J'imagine que tu dois connaître la chansonnette.

Conclure des alliances, pour assurer son avenir, confirma Whilelmina, songeuse, souriant à demi.

Pourtant, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu applique ce genre de précepte, non ?

La jeune femme releva les yeux et sourit :

J'ai un peu de mal en effet, fut sa seule réponse.

Margaret eut l'air songeuse un instant :

J'ai même l'impression que ça ne te plaît pas d'être ici.

J'aurais préféré être ailleurs, si tu veux tout savoir.

Un sourire franc illumina le visage poupin de la jeune femme :

C'est ce que j'aime chez toi !!

Chez moi ?

Oui ! Ta franchise, ta grande gueule, le fait que tu ne te laisse pas faire par ce crétin de Malefoy !! C'est…rafraîchissant.

_Rafraîchissant ?!_

Oui, tu n'es pas comme toutes ces gourdes écervelés qui tournent autour de lui !

Ah, c'est déjà ça.

Margaret sourit et se leva d'un bond :

Allez !! fit-elle en claquant des mains. La bal est dans une heure, on va se préparer.

Whilelmina la regarda comme si elle tombait de la lune.

Ah, non, non, non, non ,non !! fit-elle en secouant les mains.

Mais si !! Tu va voir ça va être amusant !!

Mais j'ai pas envie de m'amuser moi !!!

Margaret fit une grimace de mécontentement et se planta devant elle, les mains sur les hanches :

Ecoute, tu dois certainement me prendre pour une blonde écervelée et superficielle et je ne te contredirai pas. Lorsque j'ai entamé la conversation avec toi, je n'avais aucune envie de la poursuivre. En fait, dès que je t'ai vu, je n'ai pas vraiment eu envie de te connaître car tu avais l'air cul-serré et froide. Mais, tu es belle et surtout tu déteste Malefoy. Tu sais le mener en bateau quoi qu'il dise. Et moi, voir une fille qui possède ces deux qualités, qui me semblent principal, se morfondre seule dans son lit un soir de fête, ça me révolte. Alors tu vas bouger ton joli petit cul et on va se préparer pour le bal.

Whilelmina la regarda froidement un instant avec ses yeux gris-vert. Puis, brusquement, elle éclata de rire.

Ok, ok !! Mais, je te préviens, je n'ai rien à me mettre et je suis très difficile.

Margaret eut un sourire féroce :

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai de quoi faire.

Hermione soupira en se regardant dans le miroir. Le reflet qu'il lui renvoyait était tout

simplement splendide. Ses longs cheveux bruns avaient été lissés puis re-bouclés et remontés en un élégant chignon. Quelques mèches bouclées s'échappaient du chignon. Elle portait une belle robe rouge, simple, avec de fines bretelles. Pavarti l'avait légèrement maquillé, faisant ressortir l'ambre de ses yeux et la rougeur de ses lèvres. Mais même de savoir qu'elle était magnifique, grâce aux bon soins de Pavarti, Lavande et Ginny, ne faisait pas sourire Hermione. Une sorte de mélancolie la gagnait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure qu'approchait l'heure de se rendre à la Grande Salle. Peut-être étais-ce le fait que Harry allait bientôt partir ou alors les conditions de ce bal ou aussi le fait que Ron boudait toujours dans son coin. A cette pensée, le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Elle soupira de nouveau, essayant d'évacuer toute cette mélancolie par ce biais. La voix de Ginny retentit dans l'escalier :

Hermione, tu descend ? Tout le monde t'attend !!

Oui, j'arrive.

_Tout le monde._ Ca incluait Harry, qui était son cavalier ce soir, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Pavarti et Lavande. Mais pas Ron. Résignée, elle s'écarta du miroir et sortit du dortoir. Une lueur de l'autre côté du palier l'arrêta net alors qu'elle allait descendre l'escalier. Elle fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons. La plupart des garçons étaient au bal avec leur cavalière. « Ca ne peut qu'être Ron » pensa-t-elle, le cœur battant. La voix de Ginny la stoppa :

Hermione !!

Hum…heu…oui, je…allez-y sans moi, je vous rejoindrais !

Il y eut un silence au bout de l'escalier puis la voix d'Harry s'éleva :

Hermione, ça va ?

Oui, oui. Je…j'ai un problème avec ma robe. J'arrive, ne m'attendez pas.

Tu es sûr ?

Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Allez-y.

Bon, comme tu voudras.

Hermione devina que le groupe sortait de la Salle Commune au son du portrait pivotant dans son emplacement. La jeune femme se tourna vers le dortoir des garçons d'où la douce lumière filtrait toujours. Elle poussa tout doucement la porte et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement. La lumière venait effectivement du lit de Ron. Ce dernier était allongé, les bras repliés sous la tête, les yeux fixés au plafond. Hermione s'approcha tout doucement du lit. La tête de Ron se tourna vers elle et il n'eut pas l'air surpris de la voir ici. Elle s'arrêta net, à un mètre du lit. Leur regard se rencontrèrent. Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus fort tandis qu'une douce chaleur se répandait dans la région de son cœur quand ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux cristallins de son ami. Le rouquin les baissa et reporta son regard sur le plafond. Les minutes s'égrenèrent. Ron tourna de nouveau la tête et demanda brutalement :

Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Hermione tiqua et répondit le plus neutre possible :

Je voulais te parler.

Alors tu perds ton temps. Va donc plutôt rejoindre les autres au bal.

Je n'en ai pas envie.

Ron haussa un sourcil :

Vraiment ? fit-il sarcastique.

Oui, répondit Hermione, sincère.

Les yeux de Ron s'assombrirent :

Alors, tu ne devrais pas rester ici.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je suis un idiot et que tu mérites mieux que moi.

Hermione sentit son cœur fondre. Elle sourit tristement et répondit :

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Ronald Weasley.

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas, mais Hermione put voir ses épaules s'affaisser un peu.

Tu es un idiot parce que tu fais la tête à ton meilleur ami pour de mauvaises raisons et parce que tu ne veux pas avouer que tu peux ressentir des sentiments, des émotions. Voilà pourquoi tu es un idiot, continua-t-elle.

Ron se redressa sur son coude et regarda franchement la jolie jeune femme qui se tenait non loin de lui :

C'est ce que tu penses ?

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, prête à essuyer une autre bataille. Ce qu'elle allait lui dire n'allait certainement pas lui plaire. Il détestait les ultimatums.

Absolument. Mais, tu peux changer les choses. Toi, pas quelqu'un d'autre. Viens au bal et les choses changeront. Sinon, tu risque de t'en mordre fortement les doigts.

Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller. Et si c'est pour me forcer à parler avec Harry, alors là, tu te met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !!

Ce n'est pas pour Harry, Ron. En fait, je parlais de moi.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe sur le rouquin. Ses yeux s'arrondirent sous l'effet de la surprise et des points d'interrogations semblèrent s'afficher dans ses grandes prunelles azurées. Hermione soutint son regard et tourna brusquement les talons, laissant un Ron songeur et tout chamboulé.

Le bal avait démarré depuis bien deux heures et Drago s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait réussi à semer tant bien que mal Pansy qui voulait absolument qu'il danse un tango avec elle. Comme s'il avait envie de danser le tango !! Il aimait bien Pansy, ça pouvait être une chouette fille quand elle le voulait, mais, ce qu'elle pouvait être lourde et chiante quelque fois. Son regard fut attirée par l'entrée de deux jeunes femmes, l'une blonde, l'autre aux cheveux d'ébènes. Drago reconnut immédiatement Margaret Byron dans sa robe rose scintillante et follement échancrée. Celle-ci fut alpaguée par un Serpentard blond et immense visiblement en colère. Le regard de Drago se porta sur l'autre fille et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Evans ?! murmura-t-il en reconnaissant la mystérieuse beauté.

Il ne s'était pas douté un instant que la jeune femme viendrait au bal, elle et ses airs froids et antipathiques. Whilelmina était captivante. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules en une lourde cascade. Elle portait une robe-bustier noire sans bretelles, dévoilant ainsi la finesse de ses épaules et de son cou. Elle avait enroulé autour de ses avant-bras une fine écharpe de soie ébène, légèrement scintillante. Tout en elle respirait la grâce, la retenue. Elle était majestueuse, dans sa façon de se tenir, de respirer, de marcher. Malefoy était hypnotisé, subjugué par le spectacle que lui offrait la jeune femme. La voix de Blaise le sortit de sa contemplation :

Ne me dis pas que je rêve !!c'est bien Evans ?!!

Euh, ouais, fit Malefoy, la voix rauque.

Elle fait dans le mondain maintenant ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

Depuis quand Evans est-elle copine avec Byron ? continua Blaise.

« Ouais, ça c'est bizarre. » Margaret était l'une des filles les plus riches et les plus populaires du collège. Les voir ensemble était assez surprenant. La jeune Byron se débarrassa finalement d'Elias Strongoff et les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers un groupe de garçons, bras-dessus bras-dessous. Malefoy les suivit du regard et ne manqua pas de noter que Whilelmina avait l'air un peu raide à côté de la pétillante Margaret. Celle-ci semblait mener sa barque et celle de Whilelmina avec une autorité non-feinte. Whilelmina jetait de temps à autre des petits coup d'œil nerveux autour d'elle, comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un la surprenne. Un sourire sadique se peignit sur le visage de Drago. Il se tourna vers Blaise qui regardait lui aussi avec intérêt les deux jeunes femmes.

Tu penses à ce que je pense ? demanda Blaise en souriant à son tour.

Ca dépend à quoi tu penses, répondit Drago d'une voix tranquille.

Blaise tourna son visage de bad-boy charmeur vers son ami. Dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur diabolique. Le sourire de Drago s'élargit :

Je pense que nous pensons la même chose.

Blaise fit un petit signe de tête entendu et les deux amis commencèrent à se frayer un chemin vers le groupe de garçons et donc Margaret et Whilelmina. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du groupe, Drago commença à imaginer la jubilation qu'il allait ressentir en mettant en rogne Evans. C'était certainement l'un des ses passe-temps favoris, avec humilier Potter et sa bande de naze. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui chercher la petite bête. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire. Ou qu'elle était particulièrement réactive à ce qu'il lui disait. Il ne savait pas. Toujours est-il qu'il adorait la rendre en colère. Il adorait leur joute verbale quotidienne et c'était vrai que depuis quelques temps, ils ne s'y étaient pas adonnés. Ils arrivèrent enfin auprès du petit groupe et alors qu'il allait poser la main sur l'épaule de Whilelmina, ce qu'elle risquait de détester, un jeune homme se leva de son siège en riant et entraîna la jeune femme sur la piste de danse. Whilelmina protesta un instant mais, finalement, se laissa faire. Malefoy vit sa proie lui glisser entre les doigts, mécontent et frustré. La voix douce et flûtée de Margaret s'éleva à côté de lui :

Tu voulais quelque chose Drago ? demanda-t-elle avec une gentillesse et une amabilité entièrement fausse.

Drago savait pertinemment qu'elle le détestait, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi. Ca devait certainement dater de l'époque où il sortait ensemble en 3ème année. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la blonde et répondit :

Non, non. Je n'ai besoin de rien Margaret.

Bien, dans ce cas, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Elle tourna gracieusement les talons et rejoignit un garçon sur la piste de danse. Drago s'aperçut, déçu, qu'il avait perdu du regard Whilelmina. Il haussa les épaules, dépité, attrapa une Bièraubeurre sur l'une des tables et se tourna vers son ami :

Blaise, en chasse ?

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage de ce dernier qui fit un signe de tête entendu. Drago hocha la tête :

Bien.

Ron sentit son estomac se serrer tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la Grande Salle. Celle ci avait été décorée spécialement pour l'occasion. Des spots de lumières de toutes les couleurs clignotaient au rythme de la musique entraînante. Une boule à facette renvoyait la lumière de façon éblouissante. Les tables étaient chargées de Bièraubeurres et de bonbons de toutes sortes. Tout le monde dansait, au son d'une chanson trépidante des Bizarr'Sisters. Une chaleur étouffante régnait dans la salle et le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le perron qui donnait sur le parc du château. L'air vif d'octobre balaya le visage du rouquin. La musique était ici assourdie et le silence du parc semblait presque assourdissant. Le jeune homme respira à fond et laissa son regard errer sur la forêt interdite. Une voix douce et qu'il connaissait que trop bien le fit sursauter :

Ron ?!

Oh, Hermione !!! Tu m'as fait peur !!

La jeune femme sourit doucement. Ron la trouva désirable et fragile.

Désolé, je ne voulais pas.

Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? ne put-il s'empêcher de lui demander.

Hermione rougit. Elle baissa les yeux :

Oh, je…je t'ai vu entrer dans la Grande Salle et je t'ai suivi.

Et Harry ?

Ron se mordit mentalement la langue et se maudit intérieurement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui poser cette question ?!! Hermione tiqua, puis sourit de nouveau :

Il est à l'intérieur avec Neville et Ginny.

Elle leva les yeux vers le rouquin et le regarda intensément :

Et il t'attend d'ailleurs.

Le cœur de Ron manqua un battement. Il secoua la tête :

Non, Hermione, non…

Ecoute, Ron, tu es venu. Tu as répondu à mon ultimatum et j'en suis heureuse, vraiment. Alors, continue sur cette voie.

Ron avala sa salive :

Et que veux-tu que je lui dise ? Je me sens déjà suffisamment idiot comme ça, alors… murmura-t-il légèrement accusateur.

Hermione pencha la tête doucement :

Et si tu commençais par t'excuser ? Tu as eu tord, tu t'es trompé mais tu t'en ai rendu compte ce soir. Il souffre autant que toi de cette situation. Va le voir et explique-lui. Il comprendra, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je l'ai frappé… !!

La jeune femme eut un petit rire :

Ron !! Harry n'est vraiment pas du genre à être vraiment rancunier ! Et puis, si tu n'essayes pas, tu ne sauras jamais.

Le rouquin hocha la tête pensivement. Il poussa un profond soupir, sortit ses mains de ses poches et regarda vers l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. Hermione s'approcha un peu plus de lui et chuchota :

Vas-y. Je t'attends.

Ron baissa les yeux vers elle et rencontra ses grands yeux bruns. Il sentit son cœur fondre et ses mains devenir moite. Difficilement, il se détacha de son regard et fit quelques pas vers la Grande Salle. Il s'arrêta tout à coup et se retourna vers Hermione.

Il faudra qu'on parle ensuite, dit-il, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Un sourire tendre éclaira le visage de la jeune fille. « Elle est lumineuse » pensa Ron, émerveillé.

Je serais là, assura-t-elle.

Un sentiment de chaleur et de joie se répandit dans le cœur du rouquin. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se détourna de la fille qui hantait ses rêves depuis déjà quelques temps et rentra dans la salle de bal surchauffée. Une chanson lente avait fait place au rythme trépidant de la chanson précédente. Des couples étroitement enlacés dansaient maintenant au milieu de la salle. Ron chercha du regard un moment les cheveux roux de sa sœur. Hermione avait dit qu'il était avec elle. Il repéra finalement la rouquine et son meilleur ami. Les deux jeunes gens discutaient tranquillement à une table en regardant les autres danser. Ron s'avança rapidement vers eux, par peur qu'ils ne se lèvent et se mettent à danser. Une peur incroyable le saisit tandis qu'il s'approchait. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la table et une envie pressante de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir le saisit. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry et Ginny l'avaient vu et cette dernière se leva, se dirigea vers son frère et lui chuchota :

Allez, courage, frérot.

Elle partit, laissant Harry et Ron seul. Ron s'obligea à avancer et s'installa en face de son ami. Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence puis Ron se racla la gorge :

Harry…

Ron… fit le Survivant en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent une seconde gênée et surpris, puis Ron sourit :

Vas-y, commence.

Bon…Je…je suis désolé si tu as eu l'impression que je t'ai trahi, Ron. Je ne voulais pas. Pour Hermione, c'est mon amie. Je…je sais combien tu tiens à elle et je suis désolé si tu as eu l'impression que je tentais de me rapprocher d'elle, ce n'était pas du tout ça, tu sais…

Ron se mit à secouer la tête vivement. Il arrêta son ami en levant la main :

Non, Harry, ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser !! C'est à moi. J'ai été un triple idiot. J'ai…j'ai cru que toi et Hermione étaient ensembles, c'était vraiment bête parce que je savais que jamais tu n'aurais pu me faire ça. Mais, quand je vous voyais ensemble, vous aviez l'air si proche, je…j'ai cru…Pas que je veuille excuser ce que j'ai fait, non !! C'était vraiment, vraiment stupide !! Je suis désolé, Harry. Désolé d'être parti alors que tu avais besoin de moi et d'Hermione, désolé d'avoir douté de ton amitié et de ton intégrité, désolé de t'avoir frappé, désolé…désolé pour tout. Je m'en veux, tu peux pas savoir. Je…

Harry se pencha vers son ami et posa sa main sur son bras :

C'est bon, Ron, tu es pardonné.

Ron leva vers le jeune homme ses grands yeux bleus et demanda :

Vraiment ?

Bien sûr, tu es mon meilleur ami, Ron, et ça, ça ne changeras jamais, en tout cas, je l'espère, alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me mettrais à te faire la tête maintenant que tu m'as présenté les plus belles excuses qu'on ne m'ai jamais faite !!

Le visage décomposé du rouquin se transforma en celui de la personne la plus heureuse au monde. Il se leva et dans un élan de tendresse et de joie prit Harry dans ses bras :

Tu es le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu, Harry. Et je ne te mérite certainement pas !!

Le Survivant se mit à rire :

Ron, tu m'étouffes !!

Oh, excuse-moi.

Harry plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux océan de son ami :

Prouve-moi le contraire, fit-il l'air grave.

Ron fronça les sourcils :

De ?

Le Survivant leva les yeux au ciel et rigola :

Ron, tu ne changeras jamais !! Maintenant, si tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami…

Je suis ton meilleur ami !! s'écria Ron, l'air indigné.

Je sais !! Mais, si tu veux me le prouver, va voir Hermione et dis-lui tes sentiments pour elle.

Le visage de Ron se décomposa. Harry leva un sourcil. Puis un sourire enfantin et ravi se dessina sur les lèvres du rouquin:

C'est exactement ce que je vais aller faire !! Merci Harry !!

Le sourire de Ron se communiqua à Harry et ce fut cette image de son meilleur ami qui accompagna le rouquin alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le perron où l'attendait Hermione. Celle-ci était adossée au mur et humait l'air frais de l'extérieur. Ron sentit ses genoux trembler quand il la vit. Elle était vraiment belle. Il s'en rendait parfaitement compte. Il se demanda même un instant comment les autres garçons ne le voyaient pas. « Peut-être parce qu'elle a vraiment mauvais caractère. » pensa-t-il tendrement. Il chassa cette pensée de sa tête et se concentra sur sa tâche. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se dirigea vers elle. Hermione sursauta mais parut ravi de le voir. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur et Ron répondit par un sourire confiant et chaleureux. Hermione poussa un soupir soulagé :

Tu vois je te l'avais dit.

Ron sourit :

Ouais, tu avais raison. Comme toujours.

Il n'y avait aucune ombre d'ironie dans sa voix. Il était entièrement sincère. Hermione s'en aperçut et son visage se couvrit d'une jolie teinte rosée. Le silence retomba entre eux deux et ils laissèrent leur regard errer un moment sur la forêt noire qui leur faisait face, Ron cherchant frénétiquement un moyen d'aborder la question. Hermione frissonna, l'air était frais ( N/A : froid, ouais, on est en octobre quand même !!). Le jeune homme s'en aperçut et s'empressa d'enlever sa veste et de couvrir les épaules de son amie. Hermione sentit son frisson s'accentuer tandis que les mains chaudes de Ron effleuraient ses épaules. Elle resserra la veste autour d'elle, profitant de sa chaleur et surtout du parfum qu'il en émanait.

Tu as froid ? Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

Oh, non, non. Je suis bien là. Avec toi.

Ron crut qu'il allait mourir. Son cœur manqua un battement et repartit à tombeau ouvert. Il avait l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond tellement il se sentait faible et en même temps, il avait une envie folle de danser la gigue ou de sauter comme un lutin. Hermione leva ses yeux ambrés vers lui. Le visage décomposé de Ron sous le choc la déstabilisa et elle murmura, blessée, triste et surtout en colère :

Mais, si tu veux rentrer…

Ron, se rendant compte de ce qui se passait réagit au quart de tour :

Non, non !! On est… c'est génial ici. Et…

Il avala sa salive, ferma les yeux et lâcha dans un souffle :

Et tu es magnifique.

On peut dire que le cœur d'Hermione ne fit pas mieux que celui de Ron lorsqu'elle entendit cela.

Merci, chuchota-t-elle, tremblante.

Ron rouvrit les yeux. Les regards des deux jeunes gens s'accrochèrent. Le rouquin sut à ce moment-là ce qu'il devait faire.

De rien, chuchota-t-il à son tour.

Il se pencha tout doucement vers elle, ses yeux bleus toujours plongés dans les yeux bruns d'Hermione. La jeune fille ne bougea pas. Encouragée, Ron effaça les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le baiser d'abord timide, se transforma très vite et devint plus passionné. Ron y laissa échapper toutes ses années de frustration. Hermione ne resta pas en reste répondant à chacun de ses baisers, à chacune de ses caresses. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle, les lèvres rouges et gonflés. Ron appuya son front sur celui d'Hermione et murmura, subjugué :

Hermione, ça fait tellement longtemps…

Je sais, l'interrompit-elle en souriant.

Ron leva vers elle des yeux étonnés.

Mais c'était si beau…Je n'osais pas y croire, avoua-t-elle enfin.

Ron sourit. Il se pencha de nouveau sur elle et captura ses lèvres avec avidité. « Je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer !! » songea-t-il avec un vague désespoir et une réelle joie. Hermione referma ses bras autour du cou du rouquin et sourit contre lui. Ce bal resterait certainement le plus beau de sa vie.

Whilelmina s'étira sensuellement, tel un chat après un bon repas ou une bonne sieste. Respirant l'air frais, elle porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et y but une large rasade. Elle grimaça : ce whisky était vraiment mauvais. « Comme la plupart des alcools d'ailleurs » songea-t-elle amèrement. La langue brûlante du liquide glissa dans sa gorge puis dans son ventre et Whilelmina frissonna. Elle sentait les vapeurs de l'alcool commencer à lui embrumer l'esprit et elle se demanda un instant quelle quantité de whisky elle avait pu ingérer. Elle porta la bouteille à son visage mais sa vision se troubla. Haussant les épaules, elle esquissa quelques pas de danse au son de la musique à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle et se mit à rire bêtement. Elle et Margaret avaient trouvé la bouteille de whisky abandonnée et même pas entamée sur une table. Elle devait certainement appartenir à un Serpentard ou à un autre élève de 7ème année qui avait décidé de fêter la réouverture de la Grande Salle dignement. Elles l'avaient subtilisé puis avaient bêtement décidé d'y goûter. Pourtant, Whilelmina savait qu'elle ne tenait pas vraiment l'alcool. Même pas du tout ! Margaret était parti, au bout de quelques rasades avec un garçon quelque part dans le château et Whilelmina s'était retrouvée seule, comme d'habitude, face à cette bouteille de whisky. Elle n'avait pas pu résister. C'était comme si elle l'appelait, lui promettant d'oublier, de pouvoir être comme les autres, de pouvoir enfin se sentir moins seule. La jeune femme ne savait pas combien de verres elle avait pu prendre. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle se sentait bien, légère. Elle se foutait bien de savoir ce que pensait les gens. Elle s'amusait, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Whilelmina recula maladroitement et se mit à rire doucement.

Je suis complètement bourrée, murmura-t-elle.

Cette pensée déclencha chez la Serpentard une crise d'hilarité phénoménale.

Ouais, Whilelmina Evans, la froide Whilelmina est complètement bourrée !! se mit-elle à gueuler.

Elle leva la bouteille au ciel et regarda la lune :

A la tienne !!

Le liquide brûlant coula dans sa gorge. Elle ferma les yeux de délectation et tituba un instant. L'air frais et l'alcool donnaient l'impression à Whilelmina de planer, une sorte d'euphorie la gagnait. Elle resta un moment dans cet état de béatitude, les yeux fermés, la tête renversée en arrière, ses pensées se mélangeant dans un joyeux kaléidoscope de couleurs et d'images. Une voix grave et froide lui fit ouvrir les yeux :

Alors Evans, on s'éclate ?

Drago Malefoy venait de sortir de la Grande Salle et observait Whilelmina appuyé contre le mur et les bras croisés. Elle se tourna vers lui, la bouteille toujours à la main. Une lueur mutine et malicieuse éclairait ses yeux verts embrumés par l'alcool :

Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Moi ? Rien, mis à part que tu respire le même air que moi ce qui me donne la nausée, attaqua directement le jeune homme.

Il voulait la faire sortir de ses gonds, la rendre furax. Juste pour le plaisir de la voir se mettre en colère et de savoir qu'il pouvait avoir un pouvoir quelconque sur elle. Mais, Malefoy s'en rendit rapidement compte, Whilelmina était certainement incapable de se mettre en colère ce soir. La jeune femme plissa les yeux et un sourire s'élargit sur ses lèvres fines :

Et toi, tu t'éclates bien ? La fête est réussi, non ? demanda-t-elle bêtement.

Drago fronça les sourcils et regarda la main de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Evans n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal. Il se décolla du mur et s'approcha de sa camarade.

Qu'est-ce que tu as bu ?

Whilelmina cacha la bouteille derrière son dos et prit un air d'innocence parfaite :

De quoi tu parles ?

De ce que tu caches derrière ton dos.

Je te trouve bien curieux, Malefoy, fit Whilelmina en se mordant la lèvre inférieur de façon sexy.

Drago s'avança un peu plus et tenta de subtiliser la bouteille à Whilelmina. Celle-ci se recula en secouant la tête, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres :

Tut, tut, Drago…fit-elle d'un air de gentille reproche.

Donne cette bouteille, Evans, répondit-il en faisant un dernier pas vers elle, la main tendu.

Le dos de Whilelmina rencontra la rambarde en pierre qui séparait le perron du parc. Elle leva ses grands yeux gris-vert vers Drago et sourit :

Viens la chercher.

Malefoy s'arrêta et la regarda, surpris. « Depuis quand Evans me fait du rentre-dedans ? »

Tu es complètement bourré, conclu-t-il en secouant la tête.

Ohoh !! se mit à rire la jeune femme. Mais c'est que tu es extrêmement perspicace !!

Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, murmura-t-il en s'avançant de nouveau.

Jouer à quoi ? chuchota-t-elle plongeant ses yeux dans ceux glacés de Malefoy.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il se pencha sur elle, son souffle effleurant son visage, la détaillant du regard. Il se rendit compte à ce moment, penchée sur elle, à quel point elle était belle, d'une beauté froide et incandescente à la fois. Le feu sous la glace. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une étrange lueur, sa bouche s'ouvrait sensuellement comme une fleur qui s'épanouit et Drago sentit en lui une envie folle de l'embrasser se réveiller. « Non ! C'est Evans !!! » cria une petite voix dans sa tête. Il baissa un instant les yeux sur le corps de sa camarade et sourit de satisfaction. Son examen terminé, il plongea prestement sa main derrière le dos de la jeune femme et subtilisa rapidement la bouteille. Whilelmina ouvrit la bouche, offusquée :

Mais…NON !!! Rends-la moi !!

Elle se précipita sur lui, prête à en découdre mais Drago se dégagea en faisant un pas de côté. Il leva la bouteille à son visage et lit l'étiquette. Son visage s'éclaira :

Oh, du Whisky Pur Feu !! Ma foi, Evans, tu as du goût!!

Elle est même pas à moi, fit Whilelmina boudeuse.

Et en plus tu es une voleuse !! Intéressant. Tu sais que ce genre de chose n'est pas très bon pour les petites filles comme toi ? D'ailleurs, tu devrais être couché à cette heure.

Je t'emmerde, répliqua-t-elle vertement.

Malefoy sourit :

Je préfère ça.

Il haussa les épaules et vida la bouteille de whisky dans les buissons. Whilelmina écarquilla les yeux :

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je te sauve la vie.

Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça !!

Ah oui ? Alors pour quoi as-tu besoin de moi ?

Les yeux de Whilelmina se plissèrent en une toute petite fente.

Tu vas me le payer, grogna-t-elle.

Et sans prévenir, elle se jeta sur lui. Les deux jeunes gens roulèrent à terre, Whilelmina tentant de griffer Drago et ce dernier se défendant comme il pouvait. Il réussit à la plaquer au sol et à l'immobiliser.

Bon sang, Evans, ce n'est que du whisky !! tenta-t-il de la raisonner, au-dessus d'elle.

Mais la jeune fille semblait complètement folle à lier. Elle se débattait comme une tigresse, tentant même de le mordre. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, et parce qu'il en avait envie, (N/A : faut bien le dire, il a 16 ans le petit Drago, ses hormones le travaillent !!) il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa brutalement. Il se retira moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard. Whilelmina le regardait, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte. Drago sentit ses joues s'embraser d'embarras. « Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça ?!! C'est Evans, merde !!! ».

Euh…

Il n'eut jamais l'occasion de continuer son semblant de phrase. Whilelmina jeta ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira vers lui. Leur bouche et leur langue se joignirent dans un long ballet sensuel. Drago, surpris et charmé, se laissa faire, répondant aux caresses de la jeune femme, repoussant au fin fond de son esprit cette petite voix infernale qui lui disait que c'était Evans et qu'en plus elle était bourrée. « Finalement, cette soirée est plutôt agréable. » songea-t-il en se concentrant sur sa tâche.

Elle était avide de lui. Elle en voulait plus, toujours plus. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il fallait qu'elle l'embrasse, encore et encore. C'était comme vital. Pourtant, il y avait toujours cette petite voix, cette conscience enfouie dans son esprit qui lui disait d'arrêter tout de suite, de s'enfuir en courant. Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, la rejetant bien loin, l'ignorant totalement. La bouche de Malefoy quitta les lèvres de Whilelmina pour s'aventurer dans son cou, derrière ses oreilles. La jeune femme rejeta la tête en arrière pour lui laisser le champ libre, étouffant un soupir de plaisir. Un éclair de lucidité traversa soudain son cerveau encore dans les brumes alcoolisées du whisky : « Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? QU'EST-CE QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ? ». La jeune femme sentit une panique incroyable lui serrer le ventre et, cédant à cette impulsion, elle repoussa faiblement Drago qui s'aventurait un peu plus vers sa poitrine :

Non…Drago…il ne faut pas…Malefoy, s'il te plaît, tu vas le regretter…

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux gris voilés par le désir vers elle et murmura d'une voix rauque :

Whil', chut…

Le cœur de Whilelmina fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Whil' ? c'est quoi ce surn…

Malefoy saisit les lèvres de la jeune femme pour la faire taire et la plaqua un peu plus contre le mur. Ce fut comme si tout s'évaporait dans son esprit. Plus la moindre trace de résistance ne s'imposa à son esprit et Whilelmina ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur cette sensation de flottement. Elle sentit la main chaude de Drago passer sous sa robe et relever sa jambe pour la mettre autour de sa taille. Son cœur s'accéléra, elle se crispa : « Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu !! ». Drago s'écarta un peu d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux :

Ca va ? demanda-t-il alors, l'air tout à coup soucieux.

Whilelmina écarquilla les yeux et souffla finalement :

Oui, ça va.

Drago sourit et se pencha de nouveau vers elle, l'embrassa tendrement, consciencieusement. Chaque baiser était un supplice pour Whilelmina car le jeune homme les rompait dès qu'ils commençaient à s'approfondir. Finalement, la jeune femme entoura fermement de ses bras le cou de son amant et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Drago répondit en caressant un peu plus sa cuisse, faisant monter plus haut sa main sur la jambe de la jeune femme , la faisant frémir. Whilelmina, prise d'une soudaine inspiration, passa sa main sous la chemise du jeune homme et posa ses doigts sur son ventre. Elle retint un cri de surprise et plaisir : le ventre du jeune homme semblait parfait, sculpté par le sport. Malefoy frémit et s'écarta brusquement d'elle. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils :

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle le souffle court.

Drago la détailla un instant avant de sourire et de répondre :

Rien, simplement, je connais un meilleur endroit que celui-ci.

Il désigna de la tête le perron et la forêt interdite. Un sourire mutin s'afficha sur les lèvres gonflées de baiser de Whilelmina :

Oh ! et où ?

Drago se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit la main.

Tu n'as qu'à me suivre, chuchota-t-il.

Il l'entraîna à travers la Grande Salle puis dans un dédale de couloirs. Whilelmina ne savait même plus où ils étaient, sa tête tournait délicieusement, elle se sentait flotter, entraînée par Malefoy dans une folle course à travers le château. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent, hors d'haleine. Drago se tourna vers Whilelmina et l'embrassa passionnément. Entre deux baisers, elle réussit à articuler, moqueuse :

C'est ça ton endroit tranquille ?

Les deux amants se trouvaient dans un long couloir noir et froid, conduisant certainement aux cachots de Rogue. Malefoy sourit :

Non, pas vraiment. J'avais juste envie de t'embrasser. Mais, on y est presque.

Alors tu me rassures, murmura-t-elle en donnant un baiser au jeune homme qui l'électrisa complètement.

Drago sourit de nouveau et prit la main de la jeune femme. Ils continuèrent silencieusement leur chemin, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour s'échanger de langoureux et brûlant baisers. Whilelmina avait l'impression de brûler vive et les caresses de Malefoy n'arrangeaient rien : il savait s'y prendre avec elle, la faisant frémir, gémir de plaisir. Ses mains étaient chaudes, douces mais fermes. Ses lèvres l'électrisaient. Il savait exactement où l'embrasser la soumettant à de délicieuses tortures. Whilelmina ne pouvait plus réfléchir, elle était incapable d'émettre une seule pensée cohérente quand il posait ses mains sur son corps. Malefoy s'arrêta de torturer sa camarade et se tourna vers le mur du couloir. Il sortit sa baguette et marmonna une incantation que Whilelmina, confuse et en feu, ne saisit pas. Le mur devant eux s'effaça pour laisser un passage faiblement éclairé par des torches. Malefoy entraîna la jeune femme à sa suite et ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dans le passage. Ils longèrent le couloir pendant quelques minutes avant de déboucher sur une porte close. Malefoy posa tout doucement sa main sur la poignée de la porte et la poussa. Les yeux de Whilelmina s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'émerveillement.

Wahou !! réussit-elle à murmurer au bout d'un moment.

La pièce qui s'était dévoilée à ses yeux était tout simplement splendide. Elle était ronde et doucement éclairée par les mêmes torches que le couloir et par le feu d'une magnifique cheminée. Un énorme lit à baldaquin trônait au centre et un tapis en peau de bête ornait la descente du lit. Sur le côté, Whilelmina nota un beau fauteuil en cuir noir qui pouvait certainement accueillir au moins 3 personnes. La pièce dégageait une atmosphère chaude et intime. Elle invitait au repos et à la détente.

Drago, c'est…commença la jeune femme n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Je sais, l'interrompit le jeune homme en entourant de ses bras sa fine taille.

Il plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux de Whilelmina et la regarda intensément. Leurs lèvres ne tardèrent pas à se trouver. Whilelmina recula, entraînant son amant avec elle et ils chutèrent tous les deux sur le lit. Le jeune homme sourit :

Je vois que tu sais ce que tu veux.

Faut croire, répondit Evans malicieusement.

Elle glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Drago et les laissa errer délicieusement sur son torse. Leurs baisers se firent plus passionnés, plus enflammés et ils se rendirent rapidement compte que leurs vêtements étaient superflus, même carrément gênant. Drago se débarrassa de sa chemise, au plus grand ravissement de sa compagne. Whilelmina sourit de plaisir tandis que le jeune homme s'allongeait doucement sur elle et l'embrassait. Il quitta ses lèvres pour se concentrer sur son cou et ses épaules. Whilelmina gémit. La bouche de Malefoy continua son chemin, se rapprochant toujours plus de la poitrine de la jeune femme. Ses mains commencèrent maladroitement à chercher un moyen d'enlever le bustier de la robe et Whilelmina se mit à rire. Le garçon se redressa et la regarda, surpris. Sans rien dire, la jeune femme se débarrassa rapidement du bustier et de sa robe, dévoilant à Malefoy la vision de son corps complètement nu. Drago ouvrit la bouche, les yeux exorbités. Le rire cristallin de Whilelmina vibra de nouveau dans la pièce :

Ferme la bouche Malefoy ou sinon tu vas gober les mouches !!

Le jeune homme se ressaisit et la regarda, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux :

Tu vas voir ce que je vais gober !!!

Il se jeta littéralement sur elle et Whilelmina l'accueillit en éclatant de rire. La bouche du jeune homme entreprit d'explorer chaque parcelle du corps de la jeune femme, la faisant gémir. Sa langue caressa les tétons dressés de ses seins et il commença à les mordiller. Sa bouche continua son chemin vers le bas-ventre de la jeune femme. Les sens de Whilelmina étaient complètement inhibés et affolés par les caresses du garçon. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la sensation et ne put retenir un cri de surprise et de plaisir quand Malefoy atteignit son intimité. Drago sourit :

Tu aimes ?

Le soupir qu'elle lui rendit élargit son sourire. Il continua ses caresses consciencieusement, encouragé par les halètements et les soupirs de Whilelmina. Le supplice dura quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se crisper, au bord de l'orgasme. Il quitta son intimité et remonta vers son visage, les yeux brillants. La jeune femme, le regard embrumé par le désir, les traits défaits chuchota :

Oh, Drago…

Ce dernier se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa encore et encore, profitant de sa bouche chaude et charnue, le corps en feu. La main de Whilelmina, n'y pouvant plus, chercha la boucle de ceinture du pantalon de son compagnon et constata avec satisfaction que le jeune homme était dans le même état qu'elle. Drago frémit en sentant la main de Whilelmina contre sa verge dressé à travers le tissu du pantalon. Il interrompit ses baisers et demanda, mutin :

Impatiente ?

Prends-moi, répondit-elle, la voix rauque et vibrante.

A vos ordres.

Le pantalon et le caleçon volèrent à travers la pièce. Drago se plaça au-dessus de Whilelmina et la pénétra doucement. La jeune femme ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Un lent et sensuel va-et-vient s'installa, yeux dans les yeux, hanche contre hanche. Drago embrassait Whilelmina de temps en temps, la regardant gémir sous lui. Peu à peu, leur déhanchement se fit plus rapide, leur respiration s'accélérèrent, les soupirs se firent plus fréquents, plus forts. Drago, sentant la jouissance proche, passa une main sous le dos de Whilelmina et la redressa contre lui, tout en continuant son va-et-vient en elle. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, leur souffle mêlés, puis Drago se contracta, atteignant le point de non-retour du plaisir. Il vit Whilelmina renverser la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte et fermer les yeux en atteignant l'orgasme. Une larme brillante roula sur sa joue. Les deux jeunes gens s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre sur le lit. Malefoy se dégagea et roula sur le côté, haletant et vidé. Il tourna la tête et regarda sa compagne. Cette dernière avait rouvert les yeux et regardait le plafond fixement, comme dans une transe, le visage contracté et les yeux douloureux. Ils brillaient intensément dans la faible lueur et l'estomac de Drago se contracta sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Il étendit le bras et chuchota en touchant la joue glacée de la jeune femme :

Whil'…

Mais Whilelmina roula sur le côté et lui tourna le dos. Drago fronça les sourcils mais jugea préférable de ne pas insister. Il ferma les yeux et rapidement un sommeil lourd et réparateur s'empara de lui. Les yeux de Whilelmina restèrent longtemps ouverts cette nuit-là.


	6. Tu veux ma photo Malefoy?

Chapitre six : Tu veux ma photo Malefoy ?

Lorsque Drago se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il constata avec amertume et sans étonnement que la place à côté de lui dans le lit était vide. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Whilelmina Evans. La jeune femme avait déserté la place. Il fronça les sourcils et se remémorera les évènements de la veille. Il avait couché avec elle, ça c'était sûr. On ne pouvait pas oublier ce genre de moment. A moins d'être vraiment bourré. D'ailleurs, bourrée, elle l'était. « Peut-être qu'elle ne se souviendra de rien. Non…non, ça m'étonnerait » se fit-il la réflexion. Poussant un bref soupir, il rejeta les draps de soie du lit et se leva, nu comme un vers.

Allez, à la douche et ensuite petit-déj' !! marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Récupérant sa baguette magique dans ses vêtements froissés et éparpillés par terre, il fit apparaître une porte dans le mur en pierre de la chambre et entra dans la salle de bain ainsi dévoilée. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut un Drago Malefoy fringant qui sortit de la chambre et se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers la Grande Salle. Tout à coup, une pensée traversa son esprit et son pas jusqu'alors rapide ralentit : il y aura certainement Whilelmina au petit-déjeuner. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Qu'allait-elle faire ?. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et se rabroua mentalement : « Bien sûr qu'elle y sera !! Mais tu feras comme d'habitude, tu passeras sans la regarder. » Son pas se fit plus rassuré et il arriva enfin à la Grande Salle. Elle y était. Bien évidemment. Un peu à l'écart des autres, comme d'habitude, plongée dans un roman quelconque. Elle avait dû passer à son dortoir puisqu'elle portait des vêtements typiquement moldu : jean-basket-sweat. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en une demi-queue derrière sa nuque par une pince noire. Elle ne leva même pas la tête lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle. Pourtant, il savait très bien qu'elle l'avait vu, ses traits s'étaient fait plus dure quand il s'était approché. Drago se demanda un instant en s'asseyant parmi ses amis qui discutaient gaiement comment une fille aussi froide et cul-serré avait pu se montrer aussi sensuelle et brûlante la veille. Le souvenir de la nuit dernière fit monter un sourire légèrement ébahi sur les lèvres du jeune homme. « Et pourtant, j'en ai vu d'autre » pensa-t-il amusé. La voix un peu criarde de Pansy retentit à côté de lui :

Dray, où étais-tu hier soir ? Je t'ai cherché partout !!

Pour changer…grommela Malefoy pour lui-même.

Ouais, t'étais où ? insista Blaise, les yeux brillants.

Drago savait très bien ce qu'il voulait savoir. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres et il répliqua :

Et toi ?

Blaise prit un air assez satisfait :

Oh, moi. J'ai…passé une très bonne fin de soirée…fit-il en s'étirant.

Si bien que ça ? demanda le blond en se servant du jus d'orange.

Et bien, disons qu'elles ne sont pas farouches…

Pansy faillit à moitié recracher son chocolat chaud et Drago se mit à rire, son geste pour se servir en suspens. Il secoua la tête :

Sacré Zambini !!

Eh !! Il faut bien savoir s'amuser !! s'écria-t-il en écartant les mains. Et toi ? Tu as fait des victimes hier soir.

Drago sentit le regard lourd de Pansy sur lui mais n'y prêta pas attention. La jeune fille, malgré sa face de bouledogue avait certainement dû terminer le bal quelque part dans un coin alors il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait à lui reprocher. Il haussa les épaules :

Oh moi, tu sais…

Zambini écarquilla les yeux et se pencha en avant :

Non ! Ne me dit pas que le célèbre Drago Malefoy est rentré la queue entre les jambes hier soir !!

Il partit dans un rire tonitruant, très vite suivi par Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle, qui fit retourner sur lui une bonne partie des yeux de Poudlard. Drago fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête :

Je ne te le dirais pas Blaise, puisque ce n'est pas le cas, répliqua-t-il tranquillement.

Le rire de Blaise cessa et Pansy regarda son voisin intensément.

Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir son nom ? fit-elle, les yeux étincelants.

La réponse fusa sans que Drago ne s'en aperçoive :

Non, répondit-il implacablement. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? » se tapa-t-il mentalement la tête.

Blaise tiqua et fronça les sourcils :

Pourquoi ?

Sa voix s'était fait grave. Il n'aimait pas trop quand Drago faisait des secrets ainsi. Pas que le jeune homme ne se confie exclusivement à lui, mais ils parlaient assez librement tous les deux et Blaise détestait quand son ami tentait de l'écarter de quelque chose. Drago sentit ce changement d'atmosphère et se rattrapa en souriant :

Vous n'avez qu'à deviner !!

Le jeune homme vit avec soulagement les traits de Blaise se détendre. Ce dernier sourit :

Je vois, tu veux faire durer le suspens !!

Exactement ! J'ai envi de vous faire un peu languir pour une fois !! Et aussi de prendre un bon petit-déj' : je suis mort de faim !!

Blaise se mit à rire :

Ok. On a le droit à quelques indices quand même !! Te connaissant, tu pourrais t'être tapé tout le collège en une nuit !!

C'est ce que tu as fait hier soir, à ce que j'ai compris.

Blaise repartit dans son fou-rire :

Oh, non, elles n'étaient que trois ou quatre !! Mais c'était déjà bien agréable !!

Pansy renifla dédaigneusement et se leva sèchement :

Je vous laisse les gars, j'ai des _choses_ à faire.

Drago vit avec amusement son amie partir froidement. Il se tourna vers Blaise et sourit :

Je crois que tu l'as dégoûté.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait l'air de penser hier soir, fit remarquer Blaise avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Malefoy faillit s'étouffer :

Non !!

Zambini se mit à rire :

C'est bon Dray, balises pas !! Je te faisais marcher !! Jamais je ne toucherais à Pansy, plutôt crevé !! Elle est sympa, mais tu vois…

Le jeune homme fit une grimace assez éloquente.

Et puis, c'est une copine, ajouta-t-il.

Ouais, répondit le blond en secouant la tête. N'empêche que là…

Bon, alors, blonde, brune… ?

Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Blaise soupira :

La fille !! Elle est comment ? Belle ?

Drago sourit :

Tu me prends pour qui ?! Bien sûr qu'elle est belle !!

Le souvenir de Whilelmina nu revint dans l'esprit de Drago : Ah ça oui, elle était belle, magnifique, une beauté intouchable qu'il avait pu goûter. Une fois. Le jeune homme ressentit un pincement au cœur et il jeta un coup d'œil discret au bout de table où Whilelmina terminait son petit-déjeuner. Il la vit se lever et sortir de la salle de sa démarche chaloupée, féline. Une myriade d'autres souvenirs firent surface comme des bulles d'air dans la tête du jeune homme et une chaleur se répandit dans son bas-ventre. Il détourna la tête et tenta de se concentrer sur son assiette.

Elle est à Serpentard ?

Drago fit une grimace et sentit une pointe d'agacement le titiller devant les questions de son ami :

Ecoutes, et si on parlait d'autre chose ?

Le regard amusé de Zambini se rembrunit :

Dray, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Ouais, impec…seulement, j'ai pas envi d'en parler, voilà…

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent (N/A : je pars du principe que Blaise Zambini est brun et que, comme vous l'avez compris, c'est un mec) :

T'as été si nul que ça ?

Les yeux froids de Drago se posèrent sur le jeune homme et il le regarda un instant en silence.

Lâches-moi Blaise, tu veux ? articula-t-il sèchement.

Zambini leva les mains et fit :

C'est bon, Dray, pas de problème. On se voit plus tard.

Et il se leva. Malefoy le regarda s'éloigner, plongé dans ses pensées. Pourquoi avait-il tant tenu à garder son identité secrète ? Il aurait très bien pu descendre Evans en criant sur les toits qu'il l'avait baisé. Avec toutes les crasses qu'ils s'étaient faites l'un et l'autre, ça aurait été même logique. Drago ne se reconnaissait plus. Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur son bacon. Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait aucune envie que tout le monde soit au courant pour sa nuit avec Whilelmina. Il voulait garder ça pour lui.

Ron ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Le souvenir de la veille afflua à son esprit et son sourire s'élargit encore. S'il avait pu, il se serait certainement mit à rire. Il étira joyeusement ses longs bras de gardien ( à la retraite forcée pour le moment ), étouffa un bâillement et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Le soleil automnal diffusait sa douce lumière par l'entrebâillement des volets baignant ainsi le dortoir d'une demi-pénombre agréable. La plupart des compagnons de chambré de Ron dormait encore à poings fermés. Le rouquin nota que Harry faisait parti des dormeurs et résista un instant à l'envi de le réveiller pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle : il avait tenu promesse !! Il était vraiment digne d'être l'ami d'Harry !! Il l'avait fait !!! A cette pensée, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et une joie enfantine le saisit. N'y pouvant plus, il repoussa les draps tièdes de son lit, se leva et fila dans la salle de bain. Il descendit silencieusement les escaliers de son dortoir quelques minutes plus tard. La Salle Commune était quasiment vide. Des élèves, encore à moitié endormis, la quittaient pour prendre leur petit déjeuner et Ron s'apprêtaient à les suivre quand son regard se posa sur le canapé de la salle. Il crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine et ses genoux mirent à flageoler. Hermione leva les yeux et regarda son ami la fixer intensément. Elle sourit tendrement et fit :

Bonjour Ron, ça va ?

La bouche du jeune homme devint complètement sèche et se fut comme si son cerveau s'était mis sur pause, passant en boucle la phrase d'Hermione sans qu'il y trouve un sens. « Ron, réponds !! Elle t'a posé une question !! Réponds au lieu de la regarder la bouche ouverte comme un débile !! » s'énervait ne petite voix au fond de sa tête. Réagissant enfin, le rouquin sourit et répondit le plus dégagé possible :

Oui, oui et toi ?

Pourtant, il eut l'impression que ça sonnait complètement faux. Il sentit son visage en feu et les paumes de ses mains étaient moites. Hermione sourit de nouveau :

Oh, moi ça va. J'ai…vraiment bien dormi, ajouta-t-elle.

Un lourd silence qui sembla durer une éternité pour le pauvre Ron s'installa dans la Salle Commune. Le rouquin était planté au milieu de la salle, regardant sa meilleure amie assise dans le canapé. Finalement, Hermione sortit de sa léthargie et décida de prendre les choses an main. Ron n'avait pas vraiment l'air décidé. Elle se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme en se mordillant inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure. Ron la fixa, avalant péniblement sa salive : Avait-elle conscience de ce qu'elle suscitait en lui ? Hermione s'arrêta devant lui et glissa sa main menue dans celle géante et chaude ( N/A : et moite, aussi. Beurk !!) de son ami. Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Elle leva la tête et planta ses yeux ambrés dans ceux océan de Ron :

Et si on allait mangé ?

Mangé ? répéta-t-il bêtement, assimilant ce que lui disait la jeune femme.

« Mon Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tant envie de l'embrasser ? » pensa-t-il affolé.

Oui. Tous les deux à la Grande Salle ensemble, prendre notre petit-déjeuner ensemble…

Et…et Harry ?

Le regard de la brunette s'assombrit légèrement.

Harry dort, non ? fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Euh…oui…

Alors pourquoi voudrais-tu le réveiller ?

Ron cligna des yeux et porta son regard sur les lèvres roses de la jeune femme qui se tenait en face de lui. « Oui, pourquoi irais-je le réveiller alors que je suis avec la fille la plus merveilleuse qu'il soit ? ». Un immense sourire illumina son visage. Serrant un peu plus la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, il se penche vers elle et murmura :

Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Il prit possession de ses lèvres avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Quand Ron se détacha d'elle, il sut qu'il avait bien fait. Le visage d'Hermione reflétait une satisfaction et une joie immense. Il sourit et fit, guilleret :

Bon, on va mangé ?

Hermione se mit à rire et s'écria :

Oh oui mon goinfre adoré !!

Hé !!

Elle partit en courant, Ron à ses trousses, son rire cristallin et joyeux s'égrenant derrière elle.

Whilelmina pressa le pas en direction de son cours de Potion. Elle remonta en grimaçant la bandoulière de sa lourde besace et accéléra un peu plus. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et grimaça : encore en retard. Rogue allait lui passer un savon. De toute façon elle s'en foutait. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait ce vieux con graisseux. Elle n'en avait absolument rien à foutre.

L'année prochaine, je me tire, grogna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle arriva enfin à sa salle de cours avec bien 5 minutes de retard et toqua prudemment à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage sévère du professeur :

En retard Evans, grogna-t-il en la regardant dédaigneusement.

« Comme si je ne le savais pas !! » pensa-t-elle férocement. Elle se força à prendre un air contrit et fit d'une toute petite voix :

Je suis désolé professeur, je vous jure que ça ne recommencera plus.

C'est exactement ce que vous m'avez dit la semaine dernière, Evans. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'entendre vos excuses minables. A moins que cette fois, elle soit vraiment valable.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil dans la classe et vit tous les visages tournés vers elle et Rogue. Les Serpentards la regardaient avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres et les Gryffondors étaient plutôt curieux et fascinés. Elle croisa le regard de Malefoy qui leva un sourcil narquois. Elle poussa un petit soupir et lâcha :

J'étais à la bibliothèque et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée.

A la bibliothèque ? Ben voyons!! Et vous lisiez quoi? Des romans d'amour ?

La réplique du professeur déclencha un début d'hiralité chez les Serpentards. Rogue leur jeta un drôle de regard et ils s'arrêtèrent de rire. Whilelmina serra les dents et respira profondément en tentant d'enrailler de la colère qui montait en elle. Elle se força à sourire et répondit :

Non, je finissais mon devoir de Potion. Vous savez, celui que vous nous avez donné, il y a deux jours. Vous voulez peut-être voir ma feuille ?

Rogue leva un sourcil et répliqua :

Je me ferais un plaisir de relever votre devoir Miss Evans. Soit dit en passant, vous aviez tout le week-end pour le faire et votre excuse est particulièrement minable. Vous auriez dû plus vous creuser les méninges…

Professeur ? fit une voix masculine derrière lui.

Rogue se tourna et regarda le trouble-fête :

Potter ? fit-il en penchant la tête d'un air méprisant.

Harry remua sur sa chaise, se racla la gorge et déclara :

Il y avait le bal ce week-end, professeur. Whilelmina n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de faire son devoir…

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui et laissa sa colère et sa frustration l'emporter :

Je t'ai sonné Potter ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix vibrante et forte.

Mais…euh…non…bredouilla-t-il en la regardant d'un air ahuri.

Alors, occupes-toi de tes fesses !! siffla-t-elle en le fixant, les yeux plissés.

Whilelmina vit les Serpentards se mettre à ricaner et Harry se ratatiner sur sa chaise tandis qu'Hermione et Ron la regardaient d'un air courroucé. Elle se tourna vers Rogue et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Le professeur la regarda un instant, amusé, avant de déclarer :

Entrez en classe Evans et installez-vous à côté de Mr Malefoy. Ce sera votre partenaire pour ce cours.

Whilelmina cligna des yeux et voulut protester. Mais les mots se bloquèrent au fond de sa gorge. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, la bouche ouverte, toujours planté dans l'encadrement de la porte, et qu'elle fixait d'un air incertain la chaise à côté de celle de Drago Malefoy, le professeur ricana :

Oui, Miss Evans, il s'agit bien de cette chaise. Vous y arriverez toute seule ou il faut que je vous indique le chemin ?

Whilelmina sortit de sa léthargie et grogna :

Non, merci, je vais pouvoir me débrouiller.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas traînant et empli de mauvaise volonté vers sa place et s'installa, prenant soin de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et Malefoy. Celui-ci ne lui lança aucun regard tandis qu'elle sortait ses affaires et se contenta de l'ignorer superbement. Ils notèrent en silence les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin pour la potion et commencèrent à sortir leurs outils de travail. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas, ne tentaient même pas de savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Ils s'ignoraient tout simplement, l'autre n'existait pas. Cependant, au bout de 20 minutes, Drago dut se tourner vers Whilelmina :

Tu peux me passer l'écorce de Mandragore ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et n'amorça aucun geste pour satisfaire à sa demande, plongée dans ses notes. Malefoy fronça les sourcils :

Eh ho la Lune, ici la Terre !! fit-il en passant une main devant le visage de sa camarade.

Celle-ci se recula brutalement et grogna :

T'as qu'à tendre le bras.

Il n'est pas assez long, répliqua Malefoy, un léger sourire involontaire aux lèvres.

Ca y était, leur joute verbale reprenait.

Tu veux que j'y remédie ? demanda-t-elle nonchalamment.

Les yeux bleu-gris de Drago se plissèrent :

Oses lever ta baguette sur moi et tu auras de sérieux problèmes.

Whilelmina leva la tête et regarda enfin son voisin :

Ouh, j'ai peur !! fit-elle sarcastique. Que va-t-il se passer ? Papa Malefoy va venir me donner la fessée ?!! Ah oui, c'est vrai, il ne peut pas !! C'est sûr que là où il est, il aura du mal à venir jusqu'ici !! finit Whilelmina en posant brutalement l'écorce de Mandragore devant Malefoy.

Le regard de Drago s'assombrit et il sentit une colère longtemps enfouie et réprimée le ronger. Prenant le flacon d'un geste rageur et siffla, les yeux étincelants :

Ne t'inquiètes pas, s'il doit y avoir une fessée à donner, c'est moi qui m'en chargerais.

Les yeux gris-verts de Whilelmina s'écarquillèrent et elle regarda Drago avec colère et mépris :

Touches-moi et je te promets que tu finiras soprano pour le restant des tes jours. Avoue que ça ferais tâche, un futur Mangemort avec une voix de fille.

Drago tiqua mais ne releva pas. Il haussa les épaules et se concentra sur sa potion. Cependant, la dernière réplique de la jeune femme avait déclenché en lui une tempête émotionnelle dont personne ne pouvait avoir idée. Quelques minutes plus tard, il tendit une fiole où brillait un liquide ambré à Whilelmina :

Tiens, donnes la Potion de Camouflage à Rogue, ordonna-t-il.

Whilelmina prit le flacon en levant un sourcil, l'air de dire : tu te fous de ma gueule ? et examina le liquide en portant le récipient à son visage.

Elle est exactement de la couleur qu'il faut Evans, siffla Drago.

La jeune femme sourit faiblement :

Oh, mais je ne faisais que vérifier. Au cas ou…

Le jeune homme sentit l'agacement lui siffler les oreilles :

Va la porter au professeur, grogna-t-il exaspéré.

Whilelmina haussa les épaules et se leva. Drago ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer:

Fais gaffe à tes arrières Evans.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, le regarda puis baissa les yeux. Malefoy suivit son regard et tomba sur sa main, au niveau de ses fesses. Elle lui faisait un doigt d'honneur. Le jeune homme grogna et détourna le regard, agacé. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent du cours après avoir reçu les félicitations du professeur de Potion pour leur potion de Camouflage, même si Rogue en avait encore profité pour humilier Whilelmina. Celle-ci avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement et n'avait même pas sourciller quand l'homme avait parlé de sa soi-disant médiocrité intellectuelle. Malefoy s'empressa de réintégrer sa bande tandis que Whilelmina se dirigea seule vers le prochain cours.

Le reste de la journée se passa horriblement lentement pour Drago. Le jeune homme s'ennuyait ferme à chaque cours, écoutant d'une oreille discrète les professeurs, ses pensées tournées, à son plus grand agacement, vers une seule personne. Une fille, froide et distante, qui, il devait bien l'avouer, le troublait et allait le rendre dingue si ça continuait comme ça. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, fixant intensément l'arrière de sa tête quand elle était devant lui, admirant sans s'en rendre compte les doux reflets de ses cheveux noirs-corbeaux. Il se surprenait à imaginer sa main plongeant dans la masse mouvante et douce de la chevelure de la jeune femme. Drago ferma les yeux et soupira : Mais quelle idée de coucher avec elle !! Ce fut avec un soulagement non-dissimulé qu'il vit la fin du cours arriver. Il sortit du cours de Divination, sous le regard appuyé et noir de Trelawney, et se dirigea rapidement, sans attendre sa troupe, vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Il avait besoin de calme et d'un bon verre de Whisky. Ou au moins quelque chose d'alcoolisé. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa salle commune, il retint un soupir de désespoir. Dans le canapé, un lourd bouquin entre les mains, se trouvait la fille qui hantait ses pensées depuis la veille. Whilelmina Evans. Le reste de la sale était désert. Malefoy grogna silencieusement, balança ses affaires de classe sur la table de classe sur la table d'étude et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la bibliothèque noire qui ornait la salle. Whilelmina leva les yeux de son bouquin et le regarda passer sans rien dire. Le jeune homme tendit la main vers un livre du milieu de la bibliothèque et le tira. Aussitôt, un mécanisme s'actionna et une cache au bas du petit meuble s'ouvrit, découvrant, ce qui sembla à Whilelmina, un petit bar bien équipé. La jeune femme leva un fin sourcil noir en voyant Drago se servir d'un verre de Whisky et refermer le bar en poussant le livre.

Quoi ?! fit-il abruptement en se tournant et en captant le regard moqueur d'Evans.

Rien, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je ne savais pas que tu étais alcoolo, c'est tout.

Le regard bleu de Drago s'assombrit. Il serra les dents mais ne dit rien.

Mais bon, chacun a ses faiblesses, ajouta-t-elle nonchalamment.

_Faiblesses ?_ murmura Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Il posa son verre sur la table basse en face du divan, s'approcha d'elle et demanda, menaçant :

Tu penses que je suis faible ?

Je devrais ?

Ne fais pas l'idiote Evans…

Whilelmina ferma sèchement son livre et se leva, ses yeux verts plantés dans ceux glaciales de son interlocuteur :

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy ? Aurais-tu un problème ? Peut-être un sentiment d'infériorité ? Ca expliquerais beaucoup de choses dans ce cas-là !

Quelles choses ? demanda Drago en levant un sourcil.

Le fait que tu bois par exemple…

Alors dans ce cas on est deux, tu ne penses pas ? répliqua le jeune homme, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Les yeux de Whilelmina s'assombrirent et un éclair de colère les traversa. Drago sut à ce moment-là qu'il avait marqué un point. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, tel un félin face à sa proie, les yeux brillants de colère. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta ; leur visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle murmura, intensément, et Drago put sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage :

Tu ne sais rien de moi, Malefoy.

Le sourire moqueur du jeune homme s'élargit :

Vraiment ? Pourtant,… je sais exactement où se trouve chacun de tes grains de beauté…je connais, l'odeur de tes cheveux, le goût de ta peau, de tes lèvres…souffla-t-il lentement, goûtant chacun de ses mots et détaillant l'expression de Whilelmina.

Celle-ci tressaillit. Son visage se chargea d'une rage muette et elle siffla, la voix tremblante :

J'espère que tu as apprécié, parce que tu ne recommenceras pas de sitôt !!

Mais Drago avait vu le coup venir et c'est avec facilité qu'il bloqua le genoux dangereux pour son intimité de Whilelmina. La jeune femme se débattit un instant, mais Drago, plus fort, réussit à la maîtriser et l'attira un peu plus vers lui. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, les meurtrissant, sa langue forçant le passage. Elle tenta de le mordre, mais le jeune homme lui tordit le bras tant et si bien qu'elle renonça en poussant un cri de douleur. Il s'engouffra dans sa bouche ouverte, la faisant ployer sous son poids, la forçant à se laisser faire. Il voulait qu'elle plie face à sa volonté, qu'elle arrête de la narguer comme elle le faisait souvent. Il voulait la briser, la détruire, la punir de lui avoir tenu tête, tout le temps. Il voulait lui montrer qu'ici, les impurs, les traîtres étaient les plus faibles. Et que lui était le plus fort. Il avança sur elle et la fit brusquement basculer sur le canapé. Il se retrouva sur elle, l'embrassant sauvagement, la blessant quand elle se débattait. Peu à peu, la lutte de Whilelmina se fit plus faible, moins convaincante. L'épuisement et une sorte d'ivresse la gagnait. Ses lèvres s'amollir sous la pression de Malefoy et elle se surpris à répondre à ses baisers. Le jeune homme lâcha un de ses bras et plongea avec délectation sa main dans la chevelure noire et bouclée de sa partenaire. Un frisson parcourut Drago : il avait toujours rêvé de le faire, c'était une sorte d'obsession depuis le soir du bal. Whilelmina s'arqua sous lui en poussant un gémissement de plaisir et tout à coup, Drago se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il s'écarta brusquement de la jeune femme, la laissant pantelante, les lèvres meurtries, à moitié déshabillée, complètement décoiffée et la regarda, horrifié :

Sale petite garce, siffla-t-il en s'essuyant les lèvres du revers de la main.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent et son visage se remplit d'une douloureuse haine. Elle se leva, prit le verre de Drago sur la table basse, le vida d'un trait et le balança violemment à terre. Le verre se brisa en mille morceaux au pieds de Malefoy qui tressaillit. Whilelmina tourna les talons et monta rapidement dans son dortoir. Arrivée là-haut, elle s'effondra dans son lit et fondit en larmes. Ses épaules furent secoués de hoquets et de sanglots pendant quelques minutes. Whilelmina, de rage et d'impuissance, frappa du poing contre son matelas en martelant :

Espèce de salopard, enculé de sa race, fils de pute, connard…

Elle se redressa et gueula, le visage déformé par la colère et les larmes :

PURETE DE MES DEUX, JE T'EMMERDE !!!

Ses larmes redoublèrent et elle se recroquevilla sur son lit en ramenant ses genoux sous elle. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne l'entendait pas d'en bas et qu'il se foutant bien de savoir qu'elle le traitait de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et inimaginables. Elle haussa les épaules en étouffant un sanglot et essaya de se calmer peu à peu. « Il me le paiera, pensa-t-elle rageusement. Ils me le paieront tous ! ». Elle renifla et tourna la tête. Son regard accrocha son reflet dans le psyché de Margaret Byron, près de son lit. Elle était horrible : les larmes avaient tracé des sillons salés sur ses joues, ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et la surcharge émotionnelle, ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées, meurtries par les baisers forcés de Malefoy. Elle se leva et s'approcha du miroir. Ses yeux tombèrent sur sa tignasse noire, emmêlée à cause de la main de Drago. Aussitôt, une voix féminine et douce s'éleva :

Il a aimé.

Les yeux de Whilelmina s'écarquillèrent et elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir qui avait parlé.

Mettre sa main dans tes cheveux. Il a beaucoup aimé ça.

Elle se tourna vers le miroir et comprit. Le psyché s'adressait à elle. Tout doucement, elle leva sa main et caressa une de ses mèches de cheveux, songeuse :

Tu as des cheveux beaux et soyeux. Toutes les filles rêvent d'avoir ce genre de chevelure. Il est normal qu'un homme aime y plonger sa main.

Alors, tu penses qu'il a aimé ? fit tout doucement la jeune femme.

Absolument, répondit le psyché, catégorique.

C'est ce qu'on va voir, murmura Evans pour elle-même, le regard sombre.

Elle s'écarta du psyché et attrapa une paire de ciseaux sur sa table de nuit. Tremblante, elle se campa de nouveau devant le miroir et approcha le ciseau d'une de ses mèches de cheveux. Le miroir poussa un cri strident :

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es folle !!

Peut-être, mais…on verra s'il appréciera après ça, répliqua Whilelmina en raffermissant sa prise sur le ciseau.

Tu ne devrais pas, c'est un crime de couper d'aussi beaux cheveux !! protesta le psyché.

Whilelmina ne l'écouta pas. Elle coupa en tremblant sa première mèche, au prix d'un violent combat avec elle-même. Le miroir gémit de désespoir tandis que la jeune femme actionnait de nouveau les ciseaux. Peu à peu, ses gestes se firent plus rapide, hargneux. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Whilelmina tandis que de longues mèches noires et bouclées tombaient une à une au sol, formant un petit tas autour de leur propriétaire.

C'est bon, arrête de faire cette tête !! fit Whilelmina à sa voisine.

C'est que, je n'arrive vraiment pas à m'y faire, répondit Margaret Byron en secouant la tête. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça !!

Une envie passagère, grogna Evans en guise de réponse.

Je ne te crois absolument pas.

Et alors ? fit Whilelmina en levant les épaules.

Margaret sourit :

Mais, bon, ça te va bien ceci dit !! Enfin, surtout depuis que je suis passé derrière…

Whilelmina soupir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux désormais coupés en dégradé au niveau du menton. Elle avait maintenant la raie sur le côté et une barrette maintenait sa mèche de devant. Ses cheveux semblaient être encore plus bouclés qu'avant et la nouvelle coiffure de Whilelmina la vieillissait agréablement.

Tu fais plus femme, ajouta Margaret, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Whilelmina secoua la tête et grogna :

Je déteste.

Byron soupira d'exaspération :

Hé ! Si t'es pas contente, c'est la même ! Tu devrais être heureuse que je sois là parce qu'à l'heure qu'il est, tu devrais avoir la même coupe que Lisa Jenkins !

Evans grimaça : Jenkins avait une affreuse coupe au bol, coupée en escalier, qui ne ressemblait à rien.

En plus, tout ça c'est de ta faute !! ajouta Margaret.

C'est bon, je sais…

N'empêche, couper d'aussi beau cheveux…

Oh ! Pitié Margaret !!

Jamais je ne ferais ça à mes cheveux !!

Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'en auras pas l'occasion, répliqua vertement Whilelmina.

Margaret soupira et continua de tartiner son toast de confiture. Elle avait retrouvé Whilelmina la veille, recroquevillée devant son psyché, les ciseaux à la main, en pleur et un tas de mèches noires autour d'elle. Les dégâts étaient importants. Après avoir calmé la jeune femme, elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et grâce à quelques sorts astucieux, elle avait réussi à transformer le désastre en une coupe à la mode. Cependant, Whilelmina n'avait jamais voulu lui dire pourquoi elle avait fait ça, malgré toutes ses questions. Finalement, Margaret avait accepté son silence.

Bon, on y va ? fit Whilelmina en se levant de table.

Mais, Mina ! Il n'est que 7h50 !!

Ben, justement. N'oublie pas qu'on a Soin aux Créatures Magiques et qu'il faut aller à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

Ok, ok, 2 minutes !

Les 2 jeunes femmes se levèrent sous les regards appuyés de quelques garçons. Il faut dire que Margaret et son look « BCBG mais sexy » avec sa jupe réglementaire au-dessus du genoux, ses cheveux blonds et bouclés façon petit ange, sa chemise bien ajustée et ses babys ne laissaient personne indifférent. Whilelmina ne restait pas en retrait non plus : plus rock'n'roll, la jeune femme préférait ses Doc Martin's montante aux petites chaussures de Byron. Elles se dirigèrent en discutant vers le hall d'entrée du château, où se balançait l'immense pendule de l'horloge de Poudlard. Déjà, quelques élèves sortaient, emmitouflés dans leur capes et leur écharpes aux couleurs de leur maisons respectives. Whilelmina repéra dans le lot d'étudiant Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, ces deux derniers se tenant tendrement la main. Un petit sourire narquois couvrit les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle donna un petit coup de coude à sa compagne et désigna le couple du menton.

OH !!! Comme c'est mi-mi !! s'écria Margaret en souriant béatement. Le Balafré va se sentir seul.

Ca, c'est son problème.

Oui mais, Mina, garce comme je suis, ça pourrais arranger mes affaires…

Evans tourna son regard froid vers Margaret :

Tu ne va tout de même pas te mettre en quête de Potter ?!

Pourquoi pas ? Tu sais, je peut être très Gryffondor si je veux…

Margaret prit un air gentilé et naïf et fit, d'une voix enfantine :

Oh, Mina, si tu veux, je peux t'aider dans tes cours de Potion, tu sais ?

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rires. Elles se couvrirent de leur capes et de leur écharpes et sortirent du château tout en continuant à se moquer ouvertement des autres étudiants passant par-là. Pour Whilelmina, Margaret était loin d'être la meilleure des amies. Elle le savait. Byron était arriviste, égocentrique. Elle pouvait très bien la poignarder dans le dos si la situation le demandait. Elle ne voyait que son intérêt propre, ne s'intéressait aux autres que lorsqu'elle pouvait y retirer quelque chose. D'ailleurs, Whilelmina se demandait assez sérieusement ce que Margaret lui trouvait de si intéressant. Cependant, elle était selon Whilelmina la seule qui avait un petit peu de sens critique, d'humour et de jugeote chez les Serpentards. En plus, elle la faisait rire. Malgré cela, Whilelmina restait méfiante et faisait très attention à ce qu'elle disait, à ce qu'elle faisait en sa présence. Hors de question de se dévoiler. La confiance ne régnait pas de toute façon chez les Serpentards. Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent enfin en vue de la Forêt Interdite. Un groupe d'élève était déjà là et attendait visiblement que le cours commence avec l'arrivée d'Hagrid. Le visage de Whilelmina se crispa légèrement lorsqu'elle aperçut la chevelure si reconnaissable de Drago Malefoy. Cependant, elle se força à redresser la tête et à regarder devant elle. L'effet fut immédiat. Elle vit Drago l'apercevoir et froncer les sourcils d'un air perplexe et mécontent. L'arrivée du professeur marqua le début du cours et empêcha Drago de dire quoi que ce soit :

Bonjour les enfants !! fit Hagrid en se frottant les mains, l'air ravi d'être ici, à la lisière d'une forêt glauque, le froid pénétrant les vêtements comme des milliers d'aiguilles. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Seul les Gryffondors répondirent à la question enjouée du demi-géant. Margaret, à côté de Whilelmina, poussa un soupir d'exaspération en s'emmitouflant un peu plus dans sa cape.

Bien, continua le professeur en se frottant toujours les mains. Aujourd'hui, nous allons aborder une nouvelle espèce de plante carnivore très prolifique dans nos régions, et…

Oh non, pitié pas ça, gémit Byron en faisant la grimace. Y en a marre des plantes carnivores et des bestioles bizarres.

Whilelmina sourit légèrement et se concentra sur ce que disait Hagrid :

Bon, nous allons faire des groupes afin de pouvoir mieux observer cette plante. Il faut savoir que la Calandura peut être très dangereuse, il faudra être très prudent. Bien, alors, Harry tu ira avec Neville, Margaret Byron avec Hermione…

Margaret gémit de désespoir en entendant cela. Elle soupira et se dirigea à contre-cœur et en traînant les pieds vers Granger qui la regardait venir avec un visage sévère.

…et Whilelmina Evans avec Drago Malefoy ! Voilà, alors au travail !!

Ce fut comme si le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Whilelmina tourna la tête et croisa le regard gris de Malefoy qui la fixait intensément. Une petite boule se forma dans son estomac. Respirant à fond, elle se fit violence sur elle-même et marcha droit vers lui. Hagrid, tout en distribuant des gants en peau de dragon, continuait ses explications :

La Calandura est dotée de petites dents aiguisées qui, heu…lui permettent de manger et de déchiqueter tout ce qui passe à proximité. Bon, vous allez mettre les gants en cuir de dragon que je vous ai donné et vous allez essayer de voir ces dents. Donc, vous allez prendre la fleur de la plante dans vos mains et vous allez presser dessus très fort. Vous devriez voir les dents.

Whilelmina se pencha sur la plante que le professeur avait mis à leur disposition et la détailla un instant. Sentant le regard froid de Malefoy dans son dos, elle se tourna vers lui. Le jeune homme la regardait fixement, intensément. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Whilelmina sentit une sueur froide lui couler entre les omoplates et une boule se former dans son estomac. Fronçant les sourcils, elle siffla :

Tu veux ma photo Malefoy ?!

Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Expliquer quoi ?

Ca !

Il montra de la main les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Je les ai coupé, ça te dérange ?

Pourquoi ?

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Whilelmina. « Je le tient ! » pensa-t-elle.

A ton avis ? répondit-elle en plantant ses yeux verts dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

La mâchoire de Drago se contracta dangereusement. Whilelmina jubilait intérieurement. Elle haussa les épaules et se détourna de lui pour se concentrer sur la plante qu'ils étaient censés étudier. Mais Malefoy lui happa violemment le bras et la força à se tourner vers lui :

Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi, Evans, murmura-t-il, menaçant.

Lâche-moi !

Et je n'aime pas non plus qu'on s'oppose à moi !! Qu'un Gryffondor fasse son malin passe, après tout c'est de sa nature d'être stupide, mais qu'un membre de ma maison ose me défier, ça c'est inacceptable !! Bon sang, Evans, où as-tu mis ton bon sens ? Tu fais honte à ta famille et à ton sang !!

La jeune femme vit rouge. Réussissant dans un sursaut de force à se libérer, elle écrasa son poing dans la figure du jeune homme et siffla :

Ta pureté tu peux te la mettre là où je pense !! Et ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !!

Drago se tint le nez en grimaçant. La plupart des groupes d'élève autour d'eux se retournèrent, les regardant avec surprise et curiosité, attirant ainsi l'attention du professeur sur Malefoy et Evans.

Sale garce, grommela Drago en gémissant de douleur, la main toujours sur son visage.

Les yeux de Whilelmina devinrent fou. Sa raison s'envola complètement, remplacée par une haine aveugle.

JAMAIS !!

Elle se jeta sur lui, toutes griffes dehors. Les deux Serpentards roulèrent à terre sous les cris d'encouragement et de protestations des élèves. Les coups de la part de Whilelmina pleuvaient. Elle se défoulait sur Drago, extériorisant sa colère, sa frustration et son désespoir. Malefoy tentait tant bien que mal de se défendre sans pour autant frapper la jeune femme. Mais il se rendit bien à l'évidence, au bout du 3eme coup de poing encaissé, qu'il allait devoir lui faire mal pour ne pas finir en bouillie. Heureusement, Hagrid intervint et sépara les deux Serpentards :

Non mais ça va pas ?!! Vous êtes complètement malade !!

Parlez pour elle !! s'écria Drago en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez. Elle s'est jetée sur moi !!!!

Whilelmina, pourquoi a-tu fait cela ? demanda le professeur en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui respirait profondément pour se calmer.

Sa tête ne me revient pas, répondit-elle vertement.

Cette fille est complètement taré !! déclara Malefoy.

Et toi, t'es qu'un pauvre con facho et égocentrique !!

CA SUFFIT TOUS LES DEUX !!! cria le demi-géant.

Un lourd silence tomba sur le parc. Les élèves regardaient tous d'un air effaré Hagrid, Whilelmina et Drago ces derniers se faisant face, les joues rouges de colère et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Hagrid prit une profonde inspiration et déclara, calmement :

J'enlève 20 points à Serpentard et…

20 points !!! protesta Drago. Mais…

J'enlève 20 points à Serpentard pour bagarre en cours et vous viendrez tous les deux ce soir pour une détention, continua imperturbablement le professeur.

Les épaules de Whilelmina s'affaissèrent tandis qu'elle poussait un gémissement de désespoir. Malefoy soupira :

Comme si j'avais que ça à faire…

Il fallait y réfléchir avant de vous bagarrer tous les deux !! répliqua Hagrid en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Quand mon père saura cela…

Pour le moment, va à l'infirmerie, ton nez saigne encore. Hermione, peux-tu l'accompagner s'il te plaît ?

Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon, merci. Je sais où se trouve l'infirmerie.

Drago tourna les talons et se dirigead'un pas décidé vers le château.

Malefoy !!! tenta Hagrid.

Mais le jeune homme ne se retourna pas. Le demi-géant haussa silencieusement les épaules et se tourna vers ses élèves :

Bien, où en étions-nous ?

Drago noua silencieusement sa cape et s'emmitoufla dans son écharpe verte et argent.

L'air de l'extérieur était froid et vif. L'hiver était là et bientôt, le parc de Poudlard serait recouvert d'un doux et blanc manteau de neige. Malefoy poussa un bref soupir et sortit du château. Aussitôt, l'obscurité le happa et le jeune homme dût sortir sa baguette et performer le sort _Lumos_ pour y voir quelque chose. Il se dirigea ensuite d'un pas traînant vers la cabane d'Hagrid qui brillait dans le noir. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme toqua à la porte du géant, les joues et le nez rouge vif à cause du froid mordant. Hagrid ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour laisser entrer le Serpentard en grognant :

Heureusement que j'avais dit 8h00…

J'ai eu un empêchement, répliqua le jeune homme.

Hagrid se contenta d'un bref soupir comme réponse. Il attrapa son long manteau et l'enfila. Drago fronça les sourcils :

Où allez-vous ?

Ce fut Whilelmina Evans, qui était déjà là depuis quelques minutes, qui répondit :

A la volière. Si j'ai bien compris, notre détention va consister à la nettoyer de fond en comble.

Malefoy fronça le nez. L'idée de passer la soirée à nettoyer des fientes d'oiseaux et des pelotes de déjection ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement. Et devoir le faire avec une fille qui semblait souhaiter qu'une chose, sa mort, était loin d'être réjouissant. Il grommela :

Et on n'aurais pas pu aller à la volière directement ?

Hagrid secoua la tête :

Non. Vous avez besoin de matériel pour effectuer votre détention.

Il désigna du menton deux balais, deux serpillières et deux seaux qui traînaient dans un coin de la cabane. Drago regarda son professeur d'un œil torve. Whilelmina haussa les épaules et sortit sa baguette :

On peut au moins utiliser la magie pour les transporter jusqu'à la volière ?

Bien sûr, mais une fois dans la volière, plus de baguette, plus de magie. Bon, allons-y.

Les deux jeunes gens performèrent un sort de lévitation et sortirent de la cabane à la suite d'Hagrid, seaux et serpillières flottant derrière eux. Le froid les happa tous trois et ils accélérèrent le pas jusqu'à la volière.

Bien, souffla Hagrid en tendant les mains pour recueillir les baguettes magiques de ses élèves. Tout les hiboux et toutes les chouettes sont sortis pour chasser cette nuit. Vous avez la volière pour vous tout seul. Vous me la nettoyer de fond en comble et quand vous aurez fini, vous irez voir Rusard, il vous rendra vos baguettes et rangera les balais. Bon ben, bonne soirée !

Le professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques tourna les talons et sortit dans le froid de la nuit. Malefoy ouvrit la bouche et s'écria, scandalisé :

Bonne soirée ?!! Il a osé nous dire bonne soirée ?!! Quand mon père saura ça…

Un soupir exaspéré de Whilelmina lui fit tourner la tête. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir puis prenant son balais, elle entreprit d'enlever toutes les toiles d'araignées.

On y arrivera jamais, fit Drago en regardant d'un désespéré l'immense volière.

C'est sûr qu'en partant comme ça… grommela Whilelmina.

Comment veux-tu qu'on arrive à tout nettoyer en une soirée ?!! J'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit !!

Dans ce cas-là, prends ton balais et aide-moi au lieu de gémir !!

Poussant un profond soupir, Drago obtempéra et commença à balayer autour de lui, soulevant plus de poussière qu'autre chose. Whilelmina leva les yeux au ciel et dit, agacé :

Bon, Drago arrête !!

Quoi ?

Tu…rahh…tu fais n'importe quoi !!! s'exclama-t-elle.

Ah ouais ?!! Et tu t'y connaît peut-être toi en nettoyage de volière, hein ?!!

Plus que toi apparemment !! Franchement, ce que tu fais, ça sert à rien là !!

Drago regarda le sol qu'il avait commencé à balayer et dut bien admettre qu'elle disait vrai.

Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Commence par t'occuper des toiles d'araignées et à nettoyer les perchoirs, ensuite on s'occupera du sol. Tiens, regarde, il y a une échelle.

Ok, ok…

Il s'empara de l'escabeau et entrepris de faire tomber les pelotes de déjection et les fientes des perchoirs. Il grimaça lorsque quelques débris lui tombèrent dans les cheveux :

Yerk !!

Pfff !!

Drago se retourna pour regarder sa camarade :

Quoi ?!!

Je te jure, une vraie gonzesse !!

Les yeux gris du jeune homme s'arrondirent légèrement de surprise. Il sourit :

Ah ouais ?!!

Prenant une poignée de poussière et de crasse sur l'un des perchoirs, il la jeta sur Whilelmina.

Hé, non !! s'écria-t-elle en riant.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans la région du cœur de Drago et il se surprit à regarder la jeune femme en souriant. Se ressaisissant, il détourna le regard et se concentra sur sa tâche. Deux heures passèrent en silence, chacun travaillant dans son coin à faire tomber la poussière et les débris des perchoirs à terre. Drago étouffa un bâillement en descendant de l'échelle.

Bon, fit Whilelmina en s'étirant et en faisant craquer horriblement son dos. On a plus qu'à balayer et à lessiver le sol.

Génial, grommela ironiquement le Serpentard.

Courageusement, la jeune femme s'empara du balai et commença à balayer. Aussitôt, un gros nuage de poussière se souleva, piquant les yeux et le nez.

Arrête, stop, ARRETE !!! s'écria Drago en toussant.

Ok, ok… là, il nous faudrait vraiment de la magie, grommela Whilelmina tandis que le nuage se dissipait.

Malefoy haussa les épaules et prit son seau.

Eau, ordonna-t-il.

Aussitôt le seau se rempli d'une eau claire et brillante. Drago balança le contenu du seau par terre, éclaboussant par la même occasion les pieds de Whilelmina :

PUTAIN MALEFOY !!!

T'avais qu'à te pousser…

Evans le regarda, les mains sur les hanches, l'air de dire : « tu te fous de ma gueule ? ». Malefoy sourit le plus innocemment possible et déclara :

Y a plus qu'à nettoyer maintenant.

Mouais…

Whilelmina prit sa serpillière et son seau qu'elle remplit d'eau savonneuse et se mit à lessiver le sol. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un lourd silence, seulement troublé par le bruit de succion des chaussures mouillées de Whilelmina. Tout à coup, un hurlement se fit entendre dans le lointain. Un loup. Whilelmina s'arrêta brusquement de balayer et regarda la porte fixement. Malefoy, voyant ce changement d'attitude, demanda, narquois :

Toujours terrorisée par le grand méchant loup ?

Ta gueule, Malefoy.

La voix de la jeune femme était tendue, tout son corps semblait l'être. Quand le hurlement se répéta, elle tressaillit légèrement, ses mains tremblèrent un instant. Elle fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la porte. La voix de Malefoy l'arrêta :

La lune n'est pas pleine.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda :

Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Parce que c'est ce que tu allais vérifier. Et je me demanda pourquoi.

C'est pas tes oignons.

La réponse de la jeune femme ne sembla pas plaire au Serpentard. Il fronça les sourcils :

Si, justement !! Tu…tu agis bizarrement !! En fait, depuis que je te connais, tu as toujours été bizarre. Quand on s'est rencontré la première fois, tu ne me connaissais même pas que déjà tu me détestait !! Ou alors si, tu me connaissais, mais d'où, ça je n'en sais absolument rien. Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ta famille. Personne d'ailleurs n'a entendu parler des Evans. Tu es une sang-pur, tu ne l'a jamais nié. Pourtant, personne n'a jamais entendu parler d'une famille noble avec un nom aussi commun !! Tu…tu déteste être à Serpentard. Je le sais, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. En fait, tu nous méprise. Tu n'as jamais tenté de te lier d'amitié avec nous. Direct, tu nous a catalogué et haït. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est, pourquoi le Choixpeau t'as envoyé dans notre maison alors que tu nous hait ?!!

Whilelmina ne répondit pas. A vrai dire, Drago n'attendait pas de réponse, en tout cas, pas pour le moment. Il continua :

Qui es-tu vraiment ?

La jeune femme eut un léger sursaut. Elle déglutit mais ne dit rien.

Whilelmina…

Laisse tomber Malefoy. Tu…il n'y a rien à savoir.

Comment veux-tu que je te crois si tu réagis comme ça ?

Elle ferma les yeux et respira à fond. Malefoy secoua la tête :

Franchement, il y a de quoi se poser des questions. Et je ne suis pas le seul.

Whilelmina eut un petit rire :

Tu voudrais peut-être que je me confie à toi ? Toi, un futur Mangemort ?

Malefoy tiqua :

C'est comme ça que tu me vois ?

Nie-le. Nie le fait que d'ici l'été prochain, tu porteras cette horrible cicatrice sur ton avant-bras gauche ! A moins que tu ne l'ai déjà…

Non…je ne l'ai pas…pas encore…

Elle sourit amèrement :

Et tu vas l'accepter ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Whilelmina bougea et continua :

Tu vois Drago, finalement, nous ne sommes pas si différent. Chacun a ses secrets, ses faiblesses.

Le jeune homme leva la tête et regarda la jeune femme droit dans les yeux :

Et toi, quelles sont tes faiblesses ?

La jeune femme soupira :

Tu ne comprendrais pas.

Essaye.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me confierais à toi…

Parce que je suis le seul à te le demander !

Whilelmina fronça les sourcils.

Je ne suis pas sûr que Margaret Byron soit la confidente idéal, je me trompe ? expliqua Drago.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

Franchement, je me demande pourquoi tu restes avec elle. C'est la pire d'entre nous !!

Evans baissa les yeux et répondit :

Peut-être parce qu'elle m'offre une relative protection…

Protection ?

Un alibi si tu préfères !! J'attire moins l'attention quand je suis avec elle que quand je suis seule.

Drago hocha la tête :

Ouais… c'est vrai…moi qui pensais qu'elle te manipulait…

Whilelmina soupira :

Peut-être que c'est le cas, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je sais ce que je fais.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux :

Je vois…Alors,… tu as un objectif…

La Serpentard se mordit la lèvre inférieur et sembla réfléchir.

Qui n'a pas de but dans sa vie ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Drago sembla méditer cette pensée un instant. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda :

Oui, mais, ton but…quel est-il ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

Non ? Pourquoi ? Tu connais déjà le mien : je vais devenir Mangemort, murmura-t-il amèrement.

Je t'ai dit que tu ne comprendrais pas, éluda-t-elle.

Tu n'as même pas essayé de m'expliquer…

Whilelmina poussa un profond soupir. Elle n'aimait pas cette situation, ça avait l'air irréel. Drago Malefoy touchait à des points sensibles tout en discutant avec elle à cœur ouvert. Elle détestait ça. Et elle savait aussi que ça risquait de s'éterniser. Un autre hurlement de loup, plus proche cette fois, lui fit tourner la tête. Distraitement, elle passa sa main dans sa nuque et le renflement sous ses doigts firent monter en elle une vague de souvenirs douloureux. Elle ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Les mots sortirent sans vraiment qu'elle s'en rende compte :

Il me battait. Au moins une fois par jour. Il m'emmenait dans les cachots du manoir et là, il me torturait. Ca passait par tout : les tortures physiques avec les coups et tout… les tortures morales aussi. Il avait la manie de me parler de ma mère. Tout le temps. Dire combien elle était belle, combien je lui ressemblait et combien elle avait été stupide…

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Malefoy qui l'écoutait attentivement :

Elle est morte, tu sais. C'est lui qui l'a tué… Je…je ne m'en souviens pas très bien, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'à partir de ce jour tout a basculé… Des fois, il utilisait la magie pour me torturer. Je te mentirais si je te disais que je ne sais pas ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on reçoit un Doloris… Ce feu qui se propage dans ton propre corps, cette douleur…

Je sais, articula tout doucement Drago.

La jeune femme tressaillit :

Alors tu comprends ?

Je…je ne sais pas…

Les yeux de Whilelmina se baignèrent tout à coup de larmes et son visage devint douloureux :

Je le hais !! Pour ce qu'il est, pour ce qu'il représente et pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Il ne m'a jamais aimé, il n'a jamais été mon père comme il aurait dû l'être. Quand il me voyait, avant…Je…je n'étais juste que son héritière !! Tu as de la chance Drago : toi tu as une famille qui t'aime…

Malefoy tiqua :

Qui m'aime ? Tu crois que ma famille m'aime ?

Il sembla estomaquer :

Tu penses qu'une famille qui pousse son fils à devenir Mangemort et à servir quitte à mourir un mage noir est un famille aimante ?!!

Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

Qui as dit que je voulais tuer des gens et me faire tuer au bout du compte ?

Les yeux de Whilelmina semblèrent s'animer :

Alors pourquoi l'acceptes-tu ?

Je n'ai pas le choix…

Bien sûr que si !!

Tu ne connais pas mon père…

J'ai le même à la maison, rassures-toi !!

Drago secoua la tête :

Non, tu n'as pas Lucius Malefoy chez toi.

Whilelmina soupira :

Alors rien ne changera : tu deviendras Mangemort, comme ton père, peut-être même que tu le dépasseras en devenant le bras droit de Voldemort et ensuite, tu mourras, parce que le mage noir n'aura plus besoin de toi, comme ton père. Avoue que c'est pathétique.

Que veux-tu que je fasse ? M'opposer à lui ? Au risque d'y laisser ma peau ? Il n'y a pas que mon père dans cette histoire !!!

Pourquoi pas ? Je l'ai bien fait moi !

Devant l'air impuissant et buté du jeune homme, Whilelmina poussa un soupir de désespoir, attrapa la serpillière qu'elle avait délaissé et se mit lessiver le sol rageusement.

Si tu ne fait rien, Drago, tu finiras comme ton père et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ce que tu veuilles…


	7. Attaques

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et Co ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling. Seul les personnages de Whilelmina Evans et de Margaret Byron sont de mon invention. Je ne demande aucune rémunération pour cette fic, j'écris pour le plaisir. Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !!!

Chapitre sept : Attaques.

Lorsque Whilelmina pénétra dans la Grande Salle le lendemain, l'agitation y était à son comble. La jeune femme fronça ses sourcils en regardant autour d'elle. Contrairement aux autres jours, les élèves n'étaient pas à table, en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, mais éparpillés par petit groupe en train de lire avec attention ce qui sembla à la jeune fille comme un journal. Elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards et s'assit en face de Margaret Byron, qui prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner, insensible à l'agitation autour d'elle, comme la plupart des Serpentards. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite où, quelques places plus loin, Drago Malefoy et sa cour mangeaient sans se préoccuper de l'entourage. Les sourcils noirs de la jeune femme se froncèrent encore plus.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda finalement Whilelmina en prenant un toast.

Bonjour à toi aussi Whilelmina, je vais très bien, répondit sarcastiquement la blonde.

Evans leva les yeux vers sa camarade et fit, cassante :

Je le vois bien, que tu va bien, ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qui se passe ici…

Margaret poussa un petit soupir et fit :

Comme tu voudras… Il y a eu des attaques.

Whilelmina fronça les sourcils :

Des attaques ?

Byron leva les yeux au ciel :

Oui, des attaques !!! Les Mangemorts et tout !!! Tu sais, on est censé être en guerre !

L'estomac de la jeune fille sembla se charger de plomb et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle déglutit difficilement :

Des Mangemorts ont attaqué ?

Oui, cette nuit je crois…

Où ?

Margaret fronça les sourcils :

Mais, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Whilelmina tiqua :

Je…euh, ben, j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé…

Je croyais que ça ne t'intéressais pas et que tu ne voulais pas t'en mêler ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et se contenta de beurrer son toast, mal à l'aise. Byron leva un sourcil fin et soigneusement épilé puis secoua la tête d'un air incrédule. Whilelmina releva la tête et laissa son regard errer sur la Grande Salle. Tout le monde, mis à part les Serpentards, commentait d'un air grave les évènements de la nuit. La jeune femme vit, avec un pincement au cœur, une fille, soutenue par ses amies, sortir de la Grande Salle en larme, un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers à la main. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement lorsque la scène se répéta quelques minutes plus tard, avec deux garçons cette fois-ci. Le regard de Whilelmina croisa celui d'Harry Potter alors qu'elle suivait les deux élèves. Il tenait à la main la Gazette et la regardait fixement, intensément. Sans prévenir, Whilelmina lâcha son toast et se leva de table.

Où va-tu ? demanda Margaret en regardant son amie se diriger vers la table des Gryffondors, sans ses affaires de cours.

J'ai plus faim, répondit-elle sèchement.

Mais…

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase. Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge quand elle vit sa camarade se diriger d'un pas assuré vers Potter et ses amis et les aborder sans détour.

Je peux te l'emprunter ? demanda Whilelmina en désignant le journal que tenait toujours le Survivant.

Harry fronça les sourcils et demanda, suspicieusement :

Pourquoi ?

Ca me paraît évident : Il y a eu des attaques cette nuit, non ?

Ce fut Hermione qui attaqua :

Depuis quand est-ce que la guerre t'intéresse ?

Les yeux de Whilelmina s'assombrirent. Elle serra les dents et tendit la main vers Harry :

Je peux ?

Les deux jeunes gens s'affrontèrent un instant du regard avant que Potter se décide et lui remette le journal. La jeune femme s'en saisit et parcourut avidement la première page, ne faisant pas attention aux Gryffondors et autres élèves qui la regardaient avec méfiance et d'un air mauvais. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et son estomac se plomba lorsqu'elle lut l'article qui s'étalait en gros titre :

Macabre découverte au Chemin de Traverse 

Lorsque Sandra Bollewed, propriétaire du célèbre _Fringues et Froufrous en Folie_, et ses homologues commerçants ont ouvert leur magasins ce matin, tout indiquait qu'une nouvelle et belle journée commençait. Pourtant, aujourd'hui l'horreur a atteint son paroxysme. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer un tel carnage : 666 corps, 666 cadavres disposés dans des mises en scènes macabres et grotesques dans tous les magasins de la plus grande rue commerciale sorcière d'Angleterre. Et tout indique que ce massacre ait été perpétré par des Mangemorts. Une horrible et détestable découverte pour tous les commerçants du Chemin de Traverse qui se sont levés tôt ce matin pour commencer une nouvelle journée de travail.

« Tout était normal, tout paraissait normal !! C'est un cauchemar, je n'arrive pas à y croire !! » déclare encore Sandra Bollewed à cette heure, choquée et estomaquée. Et elle n'est pas la seule ! Les Aurors, arrivés sur place dans la matinée, ne comprennent pas comment un tel massacre ait pu arriver sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Pourtant, ce cauchemar est bien réel. Les victimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, encore présentes dans les magasins mis sous sceller, en témoignent. Pourtant, rien n'aurait pu prédire cela. Mme Bollewed raconte :

« Quand je me suis levé ce matin, tout était normal. J'ai transplané jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse, je ne vis pas dans l'arrière-boutique comme certains de mes collègues, et j'ai commencé à ouvrir le magasin, comme d'habitude. Franchement, rien n'indiquait ce que nous allions découvrir. Ce n'est quand j'ai pénétré dans la salle que je me suis aperçue du carnage. Il y avait des morts partout, pendus au plafond, par terre, cloués au mur… Ils avaient tous cette horrible marque sur le visage… C'était horrible… »

Et c'est à la même scène qu'ont assisté les 256 autres commerçants du Chemin de Traverse. On peut dire que la panique fut générale et que les médicomages de Ste Mangouste ont eu ce matin beaucoup à faire pour soigner les conséquences de ce mouvement de panique. Plusieurs commerçants ont en effet été intégré à l'hôpital pour dépression nerveuse et blessure dû à un piétinement, tout le monde tentant de fuir face à l'horreur. Les Aurors ont eu beaucoup de mal à tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre.

« Il s'agit clairement de l'œuvre de Mangemorts. » déclare catégoriquement John Fishmann, Auror-en-chef. « Tout l'indique : les marques sur le visage, les origines des victimes, l'ampleur du drame même, tout. » En effet, les indices laissés par les meurtriers ne laissent aucun doute de leur identité. Tout d'abord, toutes les victimes de ce sombre stratagème sont d'origine moldu et ont laissé clairement entendre leur opposition à Vous-Savez-Qui. De plus, la présence d'une marque malheureusement bien connue sur la joue droite de toutes ces personnes renforce la thèse des Mangemorts. En effet, les victimes sont toutes défigurées par la Marque des Ténèbres, rendant ce crime encore plus odieux. Enfin, le nombre de mort est significatif : 666, le chiffre du Diable et du Mal. On ne peut que trembler face à cela.

Mais ce qui effraie le plus est l'incompréhension et le désarroi total qui semblent régner chez les Aurors. « Nous n'avons rien vu venir. » raconte d'un air désolé un Auror. Pourtant, vu l'ampleur du drame, ça n'aurait pas dû passer inaperçue !! « Tout a dû se passer dans la nuit, en une seule nuit. Les enlèvements des victimes, les meurtres et la mise en scène. Des familles entières ont été kidnappées et tuées la nuit dernière en toute discrétion. Personne ne s'est aperçu de rien. Nous n'avons reçu aucun appel nous signalant une attaque quelle quel soit. C'était même une nuit calme. » Trop calme ? Peut-être que les autorités auraient dû se méfier…

Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui nous devons faire face au plus grand massacre de moldus depuis le retour incontesté de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Après l'attaque presque raté de Poudlard, la fameuse école de sorcellerie dirigée par Albus Dumbledore, adversaire déclaré de Vous-Savez-Qui, qui avait déstabilisé le monde de la sorcellerie et celles, malheureusement réussis, de Birmingham, Sheffield et Exeter cet été, cette nouvelle attaque démesurée ne peut que renforcer le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui permettre de marquer des points dans le registre de la terreur. Oui, aujourd'hui, nous pouvons affirmer que Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu.

Ensuite suivait la liste des noms des victimes du massacre. Whilelmina referma le journal, le cœur glacé, une boule de plomb dans l'estomac et dans la gorge. Plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune femme ne vit pas Pavarti Patil s'approcher d'elle. La Gryffondor lui arracha brusquement le journal des mains et siffla :

Ca y est ?!! Tu as fini de satisfaire ta curiosité ? T'es contente ?

Whilelmina écarquilla les yeux, prise au dépourvu.

Pavarti !! s'écria Hermione en posant le bras sur celui de son amie.

Mais les yeux de Patil brillaient de colère et de douleur. Elle balaya l'interjection d'Hermione d'un geste :

Non !! Y en a ras-le-bol !! Vous, les Serpentards, vous êtes tous pareils !! Vous…vous vous délectez du malheur des autres !! Vous êtes cruels, vous profitez des autres… !! Vous pensez que rien ne vous atteint !! Pourtant, le jour où Tu-Sais-Qui disparaîtra, vous ne serez plus rien, PLUS RIEN !!! Et là on verra qui rigolera !!

Un lourd silence s'était abattu sur la Grande Salle et tous les élèves présents s'étaient tournés vers le petit groupe que composait Harry, Hermione, Ron, Pavarti et Whilelmina. Cette-dernière croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et demanda, calmement :

C'est bon ? Tu as fini ?

Pavarti ouvrit la bouche mais Whilelmina l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit :

Parce que moi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, plusieurs choses d'ailleurs…

Elle se pencha vers son interlocutrice et murmura, suffisamment fort pour que seuls Pavarti, Harry, Ron et Hermione puissent entendre :

Primo : ne fais pas l'amalgame entre Serpentard et Mangemort : à ce que je sache, je ne porte pas de tête de mort avec un serpent qui lui sort de la bouche sur mon avant-bras gauche et il existe tout de même quelques Serpentards suffisamment censés pour éviter de se la faire faire. Secondo : tu ne me connais absolument pas alors ne me juge pas, surtout si c'est pour dire que je me délecte du malheur des autres…Je pense avoir vécu suffisamment de malheur pour savoir ce que c'est. Jamais je ne me réjouirais des problèmes d'autrui. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis à Serpentards qu'il faut m'appeler Parkinson : contrairement à elle, je n'ai aucune parenté avec le bouledogue.

Elle se redressa, ménageant son effet sur les Gryffondors, jeta un coup d'œil pénétrant à Harry et se détourna d'eux, se dirigeant vers sa table où l'attendait Margaret qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Byron chuchota alors que sa camarade s'asseyait près d'elle :

Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ?

Whilelmina tourna vers elle ses yeux gris-verts et répondit, glaciale :

Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde.

Le reste de la journée fut une véritable torture pour Whilelmina. Des phrases de l'article de la Gazette des Sorciers revenaient sans cesse dans ses pensées, elle ne pouvaient s'empêcher de repenser aux événements du Chemin de Traverse, aux visages remplis de douleur de Pavarti Patil, de la fille et des deux garçons qui avaient quitté la Grande Salle ce matin. Chaque mot, chaque phrase tournaient dans sa tête inlassablement, la hantant, faisant ressortir des images, des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Mais on n'oublie pas ce genre de chose. Agacée, Whilelmina poussa un bruyant soupir qui sembla claquer comme un coup de fouet dans le silence pesant de la classe à moitié-endormie. Le professeur Binns leva les yeux de ses notes et scruta la classe sans pour autant arrêter le flot de paroles monocordes qui sortait de sa bouche. Whilelmina tenta tant bien que mal de se raccrocher au cours qu'elle avait arrêter de suivre dès le début. Mais, c'était peine perdue. Plus rien n'avait de sens sur le parchemin de la jeune femme. Elle poussa un autre soupir, plus discret cette fois-ci et regarda autour d'elle. La classe était calme, même carrément somnolente. Margaret Byron, 2 rangs devant Whilelmina, lisait un roman sous sa table, Pansy Parkinson se faisait les ongles consciencieusement et Blaise Zambini griffonnait quelque chose, qui ne devait avoir rien à voir avec le cours, sur son parchemin. Drago Malefoy, quant à lui, regardait dehors d'un air rêveur. Whilelmina ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça d'ailleurs. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et haussa les épaules. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Soupirant à nouveau, la jeune femme se mit à jouer avec sa plume, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts, pour se changer les idées. Mais rien à faire. Ses pensées la ramenaient à chaque instant au Chemin de Traverse, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. C'était comme une chanson entêtante qui ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête, tournant sans cesse, tout le temps. D'agacement et de désespoir, elle s'écroula lourdement sur sa table, la tête entre les mains, son coude heurtant son volume d'Histoire de la Magie déjà en équilibre précaire. Le livre tomba au sol avec fracas faisant sursauter tout le monde. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le fond de la classe, même celui du professeur Binns. « Aïe ! » pensa tout bas la jeune femme en rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules.

Miss Evans, il y aurait-il un problème ?

Euh, non, non…ça va…bredouilla-t-elle, sentant à son plus grand damne la rougeur sur ses joues et sur son front.

Pourtant, articula le fantôme, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas…

Et bien…

Whilelmina hésita et regarda d'un air incertain les visages tournés vers elle. Les yeux gris de Drago Malefoy semblèrent la décider. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha :

Il faut que je parte.

Binns la regarda un instant en silence puis demanda, de l'amusement et de l'étonnement dans la voix :

Que vous partiez ?

Oui, il faut que je parte, que je m'en aille.

Je suis désolé, Miss Evans, mais il va falloir attendre la fin du cours pour partir, ce qui devrais arriver d'ici un bonne demi-heure, si je ne m'abuse.

Non, je dois partir maintenant, répondit-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Je ne pense pas, je n'ai aucun mot de votre directeur de maison pour…

Je suis désolé, professeur, mais je dois vraiment partir, que vous le vouliez ou non.

Whilelmina commença à rassembler ses affaires et descendit de sa chaise avec la ferme intention de quitter le cours.

Miss Evans…commença Binns, le ton menaçant.

Désolé, vraiment, coupa la Serpentard en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

MISS EVANS !!! cria la fantôme en traversant son bureau et en se dirigeant rapidement vers le fond de la classe.

Mais il était déjà trop tard : Whilelmina avait disparu dans le couloir. La jeune femme se mit à courir, portant sa besace à bout de bras. Ses pensées fusaient à mille à l'heure dans sa tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait fait : quitter un cours sans y être autorisé. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle devait le faire, il fallait qu'elle le fasse, il fallait qu'elle aille le voir. Dumbledore. Il saurait, lui, il comprendrait. Elle pourrait tout lui expliquer.

Lorsque Whilelmina pénétra dans son bureau en trombe et essoufflée, Dumbledore ne sembla pas surpris outre-mesure. Il sourit à la jeune femme et fit :

Ah, Whilelmina, je vous attendais !

La Serpentard leva vers son directeur de grands yeux surpris et demanda :

Ah bon ?

Oui…

Ah. J'imagine que c'est pour ça que j'ai réussi à monter jusqu'ici sans trop de difficulté…

Effectivement. Asseyez-vous, je pense que vous avez des choses à me dire, non ?

Une boule se forma dans l'estomac de Whilelmina et ses mains, sans trop qu'elle sache pourquoi, se mirent à trembler convulsivement. Elle les cacha dans son dos en priant pour que le directeur n'ai rien vu et déglutit difficilement :

Euh, oui…

Bien, murmura le vieil homme tandis que Whilelmina s'installait timidement dans le profond fauteuil qui faisait face à son bureau. Un peu de thé ?

Du… ? Oh, non, non merci, ça ira.

Vous êtes sûr ?

Le directeur jeta un petit coup d'œil aux mains étroitement serrées l'une contre l'autre de Whilelmina. Les jointures étaient blanches tellement elle serrait. Whilelmina regarda son directeur d'un air désespéré et fit :

Finalement si, je veux bien du thé.

C'est bien ce que je pensais, répondit le mage en se levant et en allant chercher une théière et deux tasses.

Il tapota deux fois sur la théière et aussitôt elle se remplit, l'odeur parfumé du thé se répandant dans toute la pièce. Délicatement, il versa le liquide ambrée dans les deux tasses, fit apparaître du lait et une coupe remplie de morceaux de sucre.

J'aime mon thé sucré, confia-t-il en posant une tasse fumante devant Whilelmina. Et vous ?

Euh, un…un sucre s'il vous plaît… bredouilla-t-elle, sortant de ses pensées, la voix tremblante.

L'homme à la longue barbe blanche cligna des yeux et sourit :

Si peu ? Je vois, vous faîtes attention à votre ligne…

Whilelmina leva ses grands yeux verts vers lui d'un air las. Elle aurait vraiment aimé lui dire qu'elle n'était pas ici pour parler de régime et boire du thé, mais elle en était incapable. Et puis, elle savait qu'avec le vieil homme, chaque chose venait en son temps.

Buvez, sinon ça va refroidir, recommanda-t-il en portant lui-même la tasse à sa bouche.

La jeune femme fit de même. Elle ferma les yeux. C'était brûlant et amer mais, quelque part, ça la réconforta. Le liquide se répandit dans son estomac, réchauffant son œsophage, lui arrachant un frisson. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le tremblement de ses mains avait disparu et elle se sentait plus apaisé, même si le besoin de parler se faisait toujours ressentir comme une urgence. Elle posa la tasse sur le bureau devant elle en poussant un soupir.

Vous vous sentez mieux ? demanda Dumbledore en la regardant dans les yeux.

Whilelmina prit une profonde inspiration et secoua la tête :

Pas tant que je n'aurais pas parler.

Dumbledore opina doucement :

Je vois. ( Il sourit faiblement) Il est toujours très difficile de garder un secret.

Whilelmina baissa la tête et soupira.

Peut-être est-il temps de se délivrer de ce poids ?

La jeune femme sourit amèrement et releva la tête :

Je…je…je ne sais pas par où commencer…

Et si vous commenciez par le début ?

Oui…le début…( elle sourit tristement ) Le début, vous le connaissez déjà.

Vraiment ?

Et bien, si vous ne le connaissiez pas, jamais vous ne m'auriez proposé de venir ici, à Poudlard.

Dumbledore posa sa tasse de thé sur le bureau et hocha de la tête :

Oui, je vois… Vous voulez me parler de votre père ?

Whilelmina déglutit.

Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Vous y pensez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme soupira :

Chaque jour. Il n'y a pas un instant où je n'y pense pas. Même…même si j'aimerais oublier. Je n'y arrive pas, c'est…trop dure, trop… j'en sais rien. Des fois, j'ai l'impression…j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est jamais très loin… Vous savez, ce qu'il m'a fait, c'est…

Inhumain, inacceptable, je sais, Whilelmina, interrompit Dumbledore en se levant. Et c'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé de venir ici. Pour vous protéger. Vous n'avez rien à craindre à Poudlard, vous êtes en sécurité…

Whilelmina leva vers son directeur des yeux surpris :

En sécurité ? Vous oubliez l'incendie de la Grande Salle, c'était le fait de Mangemorts non ?

Le vieil homme hocha de la tête :

Oui, bien sûr, mais concernant votre père, vous n'avez rien à redouter tant que vous restez à Poudlard.

Whilelmina se leva, en proie à une soudaine agitation, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle regarda un instant en silence dehors, ses pensées bouillonnant, puis, d'une voix calme, déclara :

C'est là que je pense que vous vous trompez.

Dumbledore la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. La jeune femme soupira : elle aurait préféré que le directeur sache déjà de quoi elle parlait.

Mon père est un Mangemort, mais ça vous le savez. Ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que c'est lui qui s'occupe d'appliquer la Marque des Ténèbres sur les avants-bras des futur Mangemorts lors de la cérémonie d'Intégration. Il est l'un des seul à savoir maîtriser le sort. Et j'en ai pâti, ajouta-t-elle amèrement.

Je ne comprends pas, Whilelmina. Où voulez-vous en venir ?

J'ai…j'ai peur que les attaques du Chemin de Traverse, mais surtout celle de la Grande Salle, soient du fait de mon père.

Cette déclaration eut l'effet d'une bombe. Le corps de Dumbledore sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même, comme soudain écrasé par le poids des ans. Le directeur détourna le visage de Whilelmina mais la jeune femme put voir un pli soucieux se former sur le front ridé du vieil homme. Il secoua la tête :

Je ne pense pas, Whilelmina…

Je ne dis pas ça à la légère, Dumbledore !! Dans les deux attaques, la Marque apparaissait ! Tout les cadavres du Chemin de Traverse la porte, gravée dans leur chair, et vous vous souvenez très bien de ce qu'à découvert le professeur Kelweg sur la poitrine de Cindy Halley. Or, seul mon père est capable de faire apparaître cette marque.

Non, Whilelmina, Igor Winschensky, votre père, n'est pas le seul à connaître le sort pour appliquer la Marque. D'autres le peuvent…

Qui ?!!

Dumbledore soupira mais ne répondit pas. Whilelmina eut la désagréable sensation qu'il évitait la question, qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse. Elle insista :

Qui le peut mis à part mon père ?

Le directeur secoua la tête :

Il n'a jamais été à Poudlard !! Tout comme vous, il a suivi ses études à domicile, avec un précepteur. Il n'aurait jamais pu mener une attaque ici sans se faire remarquer. Il n'aurait même pas pu pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'école.

On l'a aidé !! Quelqu'un, extérieur ou intérieur à l'école, peu importe, mais qui connaissait suffisamment le château et le système, l'a aidé. Peut-être même étaient-ils plusieurs !!

Le directeur continua à secouer la tête.

Pourquoi ne me croyez-vous pas ?!!

Il soupira :

Parce que si vous avez raison, vous savez très bien ce que ça veut dire pour vous.

Whilelmina secoua la tête :

Non, pas cette fois. Je ne fuirais pas. Il en est hors de question.

Whilelmina, il vous a fait suffisamment de mal comme ça…

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous et c'est pour ça que je ne partirais pas. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi que j'ai raison à propos des attaques. C'est logique, ça crève les yeux !! Ca ne peut être que lui.

Le directeur ne dit rien, le pli soucieux sur son front s'intensifiant encore plus alors qu'il réfléchissait. Le silence dans le bureau était pesant, oppressant. Whilelmina se passa la main sur le visage puis se prit la tête entre les mains, tout à coup lasse et fatiguée de tout cela. La voix grave de Dumbledore coupa le silence comme un couteau :

Ce que tu m'affirmes là, Whilelmina, est très grave. Cela implique beaucoup de chose…

La jeune femme releva la tête :

Vous me croyez ?

Le vieil homme s'assit en soupirant :

J'aimerais…j'aimerais ne pas te croire mais force est de constater que je ne le peux pas. Ton père… a tout à fait le profil pour faire ce genre d'attaques et je suis certain qu'il a suffisamment la confiance de Voldemort pour qu'on lui confie ce type de missions…Je dois bien avouer que cela paraît logique, mais… des points restent obscures. Comment a-t-il pu entrer à l'intérieur de Poudlard alors qu'il n'y a jamais mis les pieds auparavant ?

Une aide…

Intérieur ? murmura le directeur plus pour lui-même que pour son élève.

Vous pensez…à un espion ?

Dumbledore sembla encore plus fatigué. Il soupira :

Entre autre. Il y aussi l'Imperium ou la contrainte psychologique…

Qui aurait pu l'aider ?

Je n'en sais rien. Il se peut aussi que l'aide vienne d'ailleurs. Un ancien élève devenu Mangemort qui connaîtrait suffisamment bien le château pour s'y faufiler sans être repérer.

Vous pensez à qui ?

Peter Petigrow. Il faisait parti des Maraudeurs à l'époque où il était à Poudlard. Les Maraudeurs connaissaient mieux que quiconque le château. Bien sûr, la relève a été assuré grâce aux jumeaux Weasley et au Trio de Gryffondor…ajouta la directeur, une lueur d'amusement dans ses petits yeux bleus.

Whilelmina réfléchit :

Les Maraudeurs…James Potter, Sirius Black…Ce n'est pas un assassin lui ?

Dumbledore sourit :

Non, il ne l'a jamais été. Mais par contre, Peter Petigrow, lui, l'est. Il a rejoint Voldemort et c'est lui qui a tué les parents d'Harry. On a injustement accusé Sirius Black. Et aujourd'hui, Peter Petigrow est le bras droit de Voldemort.

Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu aider à l'attaque ?

Peut-être…sûrement.

Le directeur enleva ses lunettes en demi-lune et se frotta les yeux :

Whilelmina, êtes-vous sûr que vous voulez rester ?

La jeune femme sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

Pardon ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Si l'hypothèse que votre père est bien l'instigateur de l'incendie de la Grande Salle se confirme, vous courrez un grave danger. Je vous ai promis en vous faisant venir ici de vous protéger et je tiens à tenir cette promesse. Si pour cela, je dois vous demander de quitter le château et vous confier à quelqu'un d'autre, alors je le ferais.

Le visage de Whilelmina s'anima :

Non !! Je…Il en est hors de question !! Je veux rester !

Je ne pense pas que ce soit très prudent…

Ecoutez : je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas être placer ailleurs comme quelqu'un dont personne ne voudrait…

Il ne s'agit pas de cela, Whilelmina,…

Laissez-moi finir, s'il vous plaît !! Je ne veux pas fuir comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent !! Je ne veux pas le fuir ! Je veux…Il faut que je lui fasse face, que je l'affronte !! Si je ne le fais pas aujourd'hui, alors je continuerais à le fuir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, et ça, je refuse !! Alors, je veux me battre contre lui.

Dumbledore sembla un instant considérer ce que venait de lui déclarer la jeune femme. Les joues de Whilelmina était rouge de colère, ses yeux brillaient dangereusement, elle avait l'air déterminée, sûr d'elle. Rien ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis. Le directeur sembla s'en rendre compte car il poussa un faible soupir :

Whilelmina, votre père est un Mangemort, dangereux et s'il découvre que vous êtes ici, il fera tout pour vous retrouver et vous tuer.

Qui vous dit qu'il me tuera ?

Je pense que c'est ce qu'il voudra faire.

Je ne me laisserais pas faire.

Une lueur amusée traversa les yeux pétillants du directeur :

Je compte sur vous. Mais, je ne suis pas sûr qu'un simple coup de poing dans le nez de votre père le mette hors d'état de nuire.

Whilelmina sentit le rouge monter à ses joues. Un petit sourire gêné se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle baissa la tête.

Soyons sérieux. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

La jeune femme secoua la tête :

Mon père m'a fait beaucoup trop de mal et je ne veux pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça. Je ne fuirais pas. Je veux l'affronter.

Vous…venger ?

Whilelmina redressa la tête et plongea ses grands yeux froids dans ceux bleus et pétillants du vieil homme. Celui-ci soupira :

Je vois. Vous êtes sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez ?

Certaine.

Bien. Whilelmina, je veux que vous ayez conscience que, au-delà de votre vengeance personnelle, la capture ou même la mort de votre père constituerait pour la résistance une sacré victoire. C'est un Mangemort influent au côté de Voldemort.

Je sais, mais, je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir ?

Je connais votre réticence à prendre parti dans la guerre qui s'annonce. Je me souviens assez bien de la petite conversation que nous avons eu ici même après l'incendie de la Grande Salle. Je veux que vous compreniez que vous risquez de rentrer dans les affaires de la résistance en voulant vous venger d'Igor Winschensky…

Je ne m'intéresse pas à cette guerre !

Whilelmina, ne soyez pas hypocrite ! Le simple fait que vous soyez venu ici pour me révéler que vous pensiez connaître l'identité de l'homme qui a mené l'attaque contre Poudlard indique que vous vous y intéressez au moins de loin. Avouez-le.

La jeune femme tordit ses lèvres dans une drôle de grimace avant de lâcher à contre-cœur :

Je déteste les Mangemorts et je n'adhère absolument à leurs idées mais, je ne m'engagerais dans aucune lutte qu'elle quel soit.

Bien, c'est votre choix et je n'essaierais pas de vous convaincre. J'aimerais juste que vous sachiez que je vous aiderais.

M'aider ?

Oui, nous avons tous intérêt à ce qu'Igor Winschensky soit mis hors d'état de nuire, surtout après ce qui s'est passé au Chemin de Traverse. Et, je peux comprendre votre besoin de vengeance.

L'élève et le directeur se regardèrent un intensément puis, Whilelmina murmura, le cœur serré et la gorge sèche :

Merci.

De rien, Whilelmina.

La jeune femme prit ses affaires et sortit du bureau.

Harry monta les escaliers, un étaux serrant son ventre et une boule asséchant sa gorge. Il savait très bien ce que le directeur allait lui dire et il n'avait aucune envi de l'entendre. Cependant, il le fallait. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau d'une main tremblante et c'est avec une voix toute aussi chevrotante qu'il demanda :

Vous avez demander à me voir ?

Oui, rentre Harry. Comment va-tu ?

Euh, bien, merci.

J'en suis heureux parce que ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile.

Harry frémit. Il déglutit difficilement et demanda, d'une voix étranglé :

Ca y est n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'une air triste :

Tout est près, tu pars après-demain.

La nouvelle tomba comme du plomb dans l'estomac du Survivant. Il respira profondément.

Si tôt ? murmura-t-il.

Je suis désolé Harry, mais nous devons faire vite. Les choses vont en s'empirant.

Vous voulez parler de l'attaque de ce matin ?

Oui, tu as lu la presse tout comme moi et tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Oui, bien sûr, murmura Harry, la voix éteinte, les yeux dans le vague.

Dumbledore soupira :

Je vous donne, à toi, Ron et Hermione, votre journée demain pour que vous puissiez la passer ensemble. Tu partiras dès les premières heures de la matinée jeudi. Le professeur McGonagall te donnera les directives à suivre à ce moment-là.

Bien.

Harry se leva sous le regard désolé de son directeur. Il avait l'impression que son corps ne dégageait plus aucune chaleur, il vivait et évoluait dans une sorte de monde opaque, froid et flou. La voix de Dumbledore le fit tressaillir alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le porte. Il s'arrêta :

Harry ! Je… je suis vraiment désolé.

Le Survivant se contenta d'hocher de la tête avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.


	8. Adieu

Disclaimer : Bon, ben comme d'hab, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, blablablabla… Mais, je suis l'heureuse propriétaire de Whilelmina Evans et Margaret Byron parce que c'est moi qui les ai fait !!!

Je voudrais remercier du fond du cœur toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur les différents sites où ma fic est publié. J'ai vraiment apprécié vos encouragements. Ils me donnent la volonté de continuer jusqu'au bout, merci à tous. BSX.

Chapitre huit : Adieu.

Harry se laissa tomber avec un lourd soupir sur son lit. Son regard erra un long moment sur le plafond, au fil de ses pensées. Demain, il partait. Il déglutit et se passa la main sur le visage. La journée avait été…bizarre. Un mélange de tristesse, de colère et de fatalisme avait dominé l'humeur du jeune homme, tempéré par l'urgence d'en profiter un maximum : c'était sa dernière journée à Poudlard, avec ses amis. Les évènements de la veille revinrent en mémoire du Survivant. Après sa petite conversation avec Dumbledore, Harry n'était pas tout de suite retourné en cours, il avait telle une âme sans but dans les couloirs de l'imposant château, la tête bouillonnante, incapable de réfléchir, sans plus aucune perception du monde extérieur. Il avait finalement rencontré Miss Teigne, et fatalement Rusard qui l'avait enguirlandé et ramené par le col de la chemise à son cours de Divination. A partir de là, les choses étaient flous. Les cours étaient passés extrêmement vite pour une fois et Harry n'avait rien écouté, plongé dans ses pensées et refusant de répondre aux questions pressantes et inquiètes de Ron et Hermione. Il avait attendu jusqu'au dîner avant d'avouer ce qui se passait. Ils s'étaient rendus tous les trois à la Salle sur Demande et avaient longuement discuté. Jamais Harry ne s'était senti aussi mal, aussi en colère, mis à part le jour où il avait réalisé la mort de son parrain. Il avait l'impression que tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour remonter à la surface, pour revenir à la vie après la disparition de Sirius n'avaient servit à rien. Il allait devoir tout sacrifier pour une lutte qu'il n'avait jamais demandé, pour détruire un mage de pacotille qui s'était évertué à anéantir sa vie depuis qu'il avait 1 an. Un sentiment d'injustice lui étreignit la poitrine et le fit presque suffoquer. _Pourquoi lui ?_ Soudain, il pensa au massacre du Chemin de Traverse et à toutes les familles touchées par cette tragédie. « Peut-être que ce sacrifice en vaut la peine finalement » soupira-t-il mentalement. « C'est certainement ce qu'aurait dit Hermione…Quoi que…non. » Hermione était loin de penser cela en ce moment, tout comme Ron. Ils estimaient que cette prophétie était injuste et qu'Harry, après tous les sacrifices et les malheurs qu'il avait consentis et enduré, ne devait pas avoir à subir ça.

Harry mérite une existence tranquille !!! s'était révoltée la jeune femme. Il a eu suffisamment d'ennuis avec Voldemort comme ça !!

Et le jeune homme n'était pas loin de penser comme elle. Mais, le souvenir de tous ces ennuis et des morts qui en avaient résulté le convainquait qu'il fallait que ça cesse. Or il était le seul à pouvoir arrêter Voldemort. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui, tentant d'inscrire l'image du dortoir dans sa mémoire. Il voulait que chaque moment de cette journée soit marquée au fer rouge dans sa tête, il ne voulait rien oublier. Rien oublier de la partie d'échec déchaîné qui l'avait opposé à Ron pendant 2 heures, du fou-rire qu'il avait partagé avec Hermione face aux imitations plus que réussi de Ron de ses professeurs préférés, des ricochets sur le lac, de la promenade dans le château et du jeu de cache-cache avec Miss Teigne qu'il en avait résulté, de la course-poursuite avec un verre d'eau le midi dans la Grande Salle avec Ginny. Ils avaient d'ailleurs tous écopé d'une détention pour le lendemain avec McGonagall et c'est avec une boule dans la gorge qu'Harry avait réalisé qu'il ne la ferait jamais. La voix de Ron le fit sursauter :

Hey Harry ! Tu viens, on descend manger.

Ouais, j'arrive.

Ok.

Il entendit le pas lourd du rouquin descendre les escaliers. Harry soupira. Son regard tomba sur sa malle, bouclée depuis déjà deux heures. Appuyé contre celle-ci, il y avait son balai, son Eclair de Feu, sa cape d'invisibilité en boule et cachée dans les plis du tissus soyeux et magique de la cape, la Carte du Maraudeurs. Il ne les emmènerait pas, il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin là où il allait. Les yeux verts du jeune homme se voilèrent tandis qu'il fixait intensément ces objets qui avaient été si important dans son existence à Poudlard. Ce fut la voix pressante de Ginny qui le fit tressaillir :

Potter, tu bouges ton petit cul ou sinon je viens te chercher !!!(N/A : Bon, Ginny a bien grandi et elle est moins timide avec Harry, comme vous avez pu le remarquer)

Ledit Potter soupira, amusé. Il se décida enfin à sortir du dortoir, quittant ses sombres pensées, pour rejoindre ses amis.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny pénétrait en rigolant dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

Tu as vu la tête de Malefoy !! s'extasiait Ron, les larmes aux yeux de béatitude et de rire.

Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir de toi avec tes deux neurones mal reliés !! imita Ginny en prenant une petite voix. Franchement, Hermione, tu claques !!

La jeune femme, toute rouge, sourit.

Oh, c'est sortit tout seul, fit-elle modestement.

Tu parles !! Je suis sûr que ça fait deux semaines que tu attendais pour la lui sortir, celle-là !!

Insinuerais-tu, Ronald Weasley, que je n'ai pas le sens de la répartie ?

Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, vieux !! lança Harry en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Ginny se plaça à ses côtés. Ron sourit :

Non, bien sûr que non !! Mione, tu as le meilleur sens de la répartie de l'école. Que dis-je ?!! De la planète, de l'univers entier !!!

J'aime mieux ça… murmura la jeune femme en attirant son homme vers elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Aussitôt, Ginny se cacha le visage en s'écriant :

AH BEURK !!! Mais, faîtes ça ailleurs, espèces de dégoûtant !!

Ouais, franchement, y a des hôtels pour ça !! renchérit Harry en riant.

Ron s'écarta de sa bien-aimée et fit, hilare :

Eh, Harry, te plains pas !! C'est toi qui n'arrêtais pas de dire qu'il fallait que j'aille la voir !!

Comment ça ? Harry, tu savais que Ron mourrait d'amour pour moi ?!! s'écria Hermione en prenant un air faussement surpris et scandalisée

Euh…

Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Ben…

Tu te rends compte du temps qu'on a mis pour se mettre ensemble ?

Eh, c'est pas de ma faute si ton copain a les deux pieds dans le même sabot !!

Tout le monde se mit à rire et Ron balança un coussin du fauteuil voisin sur Harry. Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que la Salle Commune commence à se vider, les élèves allant se coucher, et qu'il ne reste plus qu'eux. Ginny étouffa un bâillement et s'étira, les paupières commençant à tomber.

Bon, je crois que je vais me coucher. J'ai Potion demain et je sens que Rogue va être d'une humeur exécrable, déclara-t-elle en se levant du canapé.

Comme tous les jours, fit judicieusement remarquer Ron.

M'ouais, raison de plus pour ne pas avoir l'air endormie, alors j'y vais. Bon, à demain les gens.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il se leva précipitamment.

Euh, Ginny ?

Oui ? fit la jeune fille en se retournant.

Euh…

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers ses amis qui regardaient attentivement la scène. Il hésitait : devait-il lui dire ou non ? S'il lui disait, ça risquait d'être compliqué. Elle poserait des questions, voudrait fatalement savoir pourquoi il devait les quitter et il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait lui dire la véritable raison. Et puis, il ne se sentait pas le courage de lui mentir. Pas aujourd'hui. Mais, s'il ne lui disait pas, il se comportait comme un lâche et il ne pourrait pas lui dire au revoir. Il ne pourrait pas lui dire combien elle était importante et combien elle avait changé à ses yeux. Et ça, il savait qu'il devait lui dire avant de partir. Ginny leva ses grands yeux marrons plein de questions vers lui et Harry sentit son cœur se fendiller. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il avala sa salive et choisit la facilité :

Ginny, je voulais te dire…je…je suis super heureux de t'avoir connu.

Un sourire perplexe se dessina sur les lèvres roses de la jeune fille :

Harry, ça va ?

Euh…oui, oui, je…je voulais juste te dire que t'es une fille géniale et que…hum…tu es marrante et tout…

Et tout ? fit Virginia en levant un sourcil.

Ouais…et tout…

La jeune fille hocha la tête lentement puis fit, en souriant :

Merci Harry, c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ai jamais fait.

Le jeune homme sentit qu'il avait été nul, mais vraiment nul et qu'elle se foutait bien de sa gueule. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se pencha vers elle et lui planta un bécot sur la joue.

Bonne nuit, fit-il simplement.

Il se détourna le visage rouge comme une pivoine et se rassit dans son canapé en essayant de ne croiser le regard de personne, surtout celui de Ron et encore moins celui de Ginny. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, était restée planté sur place, les yeux ronds comme des billes et le visage aussi rouge que celui d'Harry.

Bon, j'y vais, parce que là, ça devient vraiment du délire, grommela-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et monta rapidement les escaliers menant à son dortoir.

C'est bien parce que tu pars que je te laisse faire ça, fit Ron, un peu goguenard, une fois que Ginny eut disparu.

Hermione donna un coup dans les côtes de son petit-ami tandis qu'Harry blanchissait à vue d'œil. Ron se mit à rire :

C'est bon, Harry, je plaisantais !! Mais si tu lui fais du mal, je te jure…

T'inquiètes pas Ron, elle n'auras pas le temps de souffrir avec moi, coupa le Survivant plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il y eut un moment de flottement où chacun se rendit compte de ce qui avait été dit.

Harry !! s'écria Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune homme piqua un fard monumentale ( N/A : une vraie lampe, on le voyait dans le noir, lol !!) et réalisa combien ses baskets étaient intéressantes. Ron, lui, arborait une tête choquée, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités ( N/A : genre carpe qui attends qu'une mouche passe pour la gober, très sexy, n'est-ce pas ? ). Hermione demanda, scandalisée :

Pourquoi as-tu dit cela ?!! C'est…c'est stupide !!

Le sang du jeune homme fit un tour. Il releva vivement la tête :

Hé !! Faut pas se leurrer !! Ce n'est pas Malefoy que je vais affronter, mais Voldemort !!!

Ron frissonna de la tête aux pieds.

Vous croyez peut-être que je vais y aller et revenir comme une fleur, sans aucune égratignure, en disant : « voilà, le travail est fait, on peut vivre en paix maintenant !! » Tu crois ça, toi ?!!

Non, non, bredouilla Hermione en écarquillant les yeux.

Alors ne me dis pas que c'est stupide parce que ça ne l'est pas !!

Il avait presque hurler. Hermione posa sa main sur son front tandis qu'Harry détournait la tête, trop en colère pour pouvoir regarder ses amis. La main de Ron s'abattit sur son épaule. Leur regard se croisèrent :

Harry, on…on sait très bien ce que tu vas affronter. Je veux dire…non, on ne sait pas. Personne ne sait mais…on a conscience de…de l'importance et de la difficulté…enfin…Harry, je ne sais pas comment le dire mais, ce que je veux que tu saches c'est qu'on espère que tu reviendras. Non, en fait, on ne l'espère pas, on en est certain. Tu reviendras et on pourra vivre en paix, heureux, tout ensemble. On en est convaincu.

Le Survivant sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. D'un mouvement, il attira Ron à lui et l'étreignit avec force. Hermione les rejoint. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry s'écarta des ses amis et respira à fond, les yeux baignés de larmes :

Je…merci pour tout. Merci pour votre amitié, votre présence, même…même si vous ne serez pas là physiquement pendant mon entraînement et l'affrontement mais vous…vous serez toujours là dans mon cœur et… Vous avez toujours été là quand il le fallait et ça…

C'est ce pour quoi sont fait les amis, compléta Hermione en souriant à travers ses larmes.

Ouais, sourit Harry. Vous êtes les meilleurs amis que j'ai jamais eu et que je n'aurais jamais.

C'est déjà pas mal, fit Ron en essuyant discrètement l'eau qui envahissait de plus en plus ses yeux bleus.

Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler un peu plus. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant au dortoir.

Attendez ici, fit-il alors qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander où il allait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il redescendait les escaliers, les bras chargés. Ron ouvrit les yeux tout grand lorsqu'il vit le balai de son ami et la cape d'invisibilité :

Harry,…commença-t-il mais son ami le coupa :

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : « Non, Harry tu ne peux pas, ces affaires sont à toi, elles ont une grande valeur sentimentale pour toi etc… ». Bon, c'est vrai, mais…qu'est-ce que je vais en faire ? La carte du Maraudeur n'est utilisable qu'au château or je serais bien loin de Poudlard durant les prochains mois !! Mon balai…je ne pense pas que j'aurais le temps de m'entraîner là-bas et je ne pense pas non plus que j'en aurais besoin. Quant à la cape d'invisibilité, elle vous sera certainement plus utile ici qu'à moi. Rien que pour une petite virée nocturne romantique, elle pourra vous donner un coup de main !!

Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mais ne protesta pas, le sourire aux lèvres.

Et puis, je pense qu'il se passe pas mal de choses bizarres au château et je compte sur vous pour les découvrir. Alors, voilà…Ron, je sais que tu as toujours rêvé d'un balai comme ça et surtout je sais que tu en prendras soin comme tu peux prendre soin d'Hermione, alors je te fais confiance pour ce qui est de l'Eclair de Feu.

Compte sur moi, Harry.

Hermione, je te confie la carte. Je sais que tu en feras bon usage.

La jeune femme se contenta d'hocher vivement la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, l'émotion la submergeant.

Pour la cape…c'est ce qui est le plus cher à mes yeux… Mettez-la à l'abri. Je viendrais peut-être la récupérer avant…avant que je me lance à la poursuite de Voldemort. Je vous fait confiance.

Hermione serra vivement Harry dans ses bras, laissant ses larmes couler à flot et avec elles les sentiments de colère, d'injustice et de tristesse qui l'étreignaient depuis deux jours.

Harry était, avec le professeur McGonagall, debout sur le perron du château, sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige à ses côtés et regardait avec un pincement au cœur le soleil automnale se lever lentement. L'air était froid et vif, et les joues et le nez du jeune homme se colorèrent rapidement tandis qu'il admirait les lueurs mordorées et changeantes du lever de soleil, ses pensées vagabondant sans but précis, d'une idée à l'autre. Ca y était, il partait. Pour de bon. _A la rencontre de sa destinée_. C'était effrayant en soi, même carrément flippant mais, pour une fois, Harry se sentait bien. Oh, il y avait toujours cette boule qui lui plombait l'estomac, cet étau qui serrait sa gorge : l'idée de quitter Poudlard qui avait été pour lui comme un second foyer était déplaisante, mais il ne se sentait pas tourmenté, ni réellement effrayé. Il n'avait pas non plus forcément confiance. Il se sentait juste calme. Et un peu vide aussi. L'arrivée d'une diligence et la voix du professeur McGonagall le sortit de ses pensées et le fit tourner la tête. Il tressaillit : la vue des deux Sombrals remorquant la voiture lui rappelèrent douloureusement les évènements des dernières années. Les sombres chevaux noirs et efflanqués s'arrêtèrent en face du Survivant dans un faible hennissement et la porte de la diligence s'ouvrit, découvrant deux silhouettes familières à Harry. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux :

Fol Œil !! Remus !!

Bonjour à toi aussi, mon garçon, Madame, fit l'ancien Auror en faisant pivoter son œil magique dans son orbite et en descendant lourdement de la diligence.

Monsieur Fol Œil, salua sèchement McGonagall.

Bonjour Professeur McGonagall, bonjour Harry, belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? lança Remus Lupin en souriant.

La tête que tira le jeune homme en entendant cela fit disparaître le sourire sur le visage de l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Oh, je suis désolé…

Harry fit un triste sourire.

Ce n'est pas grave, Remus, je suis tout de même heureux de vous revoir, déclara-t-il en tendant la main aux deux hommes.

Et nous de même, Potter, répondit Maugrey Fol Œil en serrant la main tendu du Survivant.

Bien, puisque vous êtes enfin arrivé, nous allons pouvoir y aller, fit le professeur de Métamorphose en claquant dans ses mains.

Aller où, Minerva ? demanda Lupin en faisant un discret clin d'œil à Harry.

Apparemment, l'homme faisait tout pour détendre l'atmosphère et rendre les choses plus « digérables » à Harry. McGonagall pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda Remus avec un air de vague reproche sur son visage sévère :

Ne faîtes pas l'enfant Remus, s'il vous plaît…

Vous ne nous offrez pas le thé ? demanda Maugrey.

Monsieur Fol Œil, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vous n'êtes pas ici pour une visite de courtoisie, répliqua-t-elle.

Oui, bien sûr, nous avons un précieux colis à livrer, grommela sombrement l'ex-Auror.

Le cœur d'Harry cessa de battre un quart de seconde tandis que Remus jetait un regard d'avertissement à Maugrey. « Un précieux colis ?!! ». Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était comme ça qu'on le voyait. Un objet, une sorte d'arme à utiliser contre Voldemort, un moyen pour Dumbledore d'arriver à ses fins : détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'était même plus humain !! Son cœur se plomba. Remus, visiblement mal à l'aise, lança, d'une voix un peu trop forte et qui sonnait faux :

Bon, ben, on va y aller, hein ? Hum, Maugrey, vous m'aidez à hisser la valise d'Harry ?

Bien sûr.

La malle fut hisser sur le toit de la diligence en quelques secondes tandis que McGonagall expliquait succinctement à Harry comment allait se dérouler le voyage :

Il se fera en plusieurs étapes, avec des moyens de locomotions différents et des personnes qui te prendront en charge différentes. Il y aura toujours deux Aurors ou deux membres de l'Ordre qui seront avec toi pour assurer ta sécurité. Je pense que tu devrais arriver, s'il n'y a pas trop de problèmes et si Monsieur Fol Œil ne fait pas trop de détour inutile, ce soir à la prochaine étape. Il y a en tout 4 étapes jusqu'à ton point d'arrivée que tu devrais atteindre d'ici deux jours et tu voyageras jour et nuit.

Jour et nuit ?!!

Oui, pour plus de sécurité.

Et, vous savez où je vais ?

Non, je suis désolé Harry, je ne suis pas autorisé à le savoir. Seul Dumbledore et ton instituteur sur place sont au courant de ta destination. Même le Premier Ministre ne connaît pas l'existence de ce projet.

Harry secoua la tête lentement :

Je comprends.

Ce qu'il comprenait surtout c'est qu'il était l'enjeu de la paix du monde et qu'il allait devoir batailler dure pour l'obtenir. La main de Remus s'abattit sur l'épaule du jeune homme :

Bien, Harry, si tu es prêt, on peux y aller…

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers l'intérieur du château, désert, puis murmura :

Je crois que c'est bon.

Le bras de Lupin entoura les épaules du Survivant tandis qu'ils dirigeaient vers la diligence. Alors qu'Harry posait le pied sur le marche-pied, un cri se fit entendre :

HE, ATTENDEZ !!!!

Ron ?

Un rouquin, les joues rouges et essoufflé, flanqué d'une Hermione dans le même état et d'une Ginny encore en pyjama arrivèrent en courant.

Bon sang, Harry, t'aurais pu nous dire que tu partais si tôt !! s'écria-t-il en s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle.

Ginny, en chemise de nuit, les cheveux en pétards et les joues rouges, le dépassa, l'air particulièrement patibulaire.

Miss Weasley, vous êtes complètement folle de sortir dans cette tenue avec le froid qu'il fait !! Allez vous habiller tout de suite !!! s'écria McGonagall en découvrant Virginia.

La jeune fille ignora superbement son professeur et se dirigea droit sur Harry à qui elle décocha une claque magistrale.

Tu comptais me le dire quand ?!! demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante de colère en cherchant le regard vert du jeune homme.

Euh…

La main de Ginny s'éleva de nouveau. Ron suspendit son geste en attrapant le bras de sa sœur :

C'est bon, Gin, je crois qu'il a eu son compte.

Il n'avait jamais vu sa sœur aussi en colère qu'aujourd'hui. Elle était même plus en colère que le jour où il les avait suivi, elle et son petit-copain, Michael Corner et qu'il les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser dans un placard à fourniture. Et Dieu seul sait combien elle avait été furax ce jour-là !! Sa vengeance avait été terrible d'ailleurs. Ginny se recula et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, tentant visiblement de se calmer, la respiration encore haletante. Ron se tourna vers son ami :

Tu n'allais tout de même pas partir sans nous dire au revoir, tout de même ?

A ces mots, Ginny produit un drôle de son, mélange de dédain et de colère. Harry lui jeta un petit coup d'œil et répondit, penaud, en se massant la joue, là où la main de Virginia avait laissé une belle trace rouge :

Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

M'ouais, fit Hermione, l'air pas très convaincue.

Elle s'approcha de lui et tendit les bras. Harry descendit du marche-pied et prit son amie contre lui. Ils se serrèrent fortement pendant quelques minutes dans les bras jusqu'à ce que Ron grommelle quelques chose ressemblant à : « Hé, c'est ma petite-amie. » Puis, Harry attrapa le rouquin par l'épaule et l'attira vers lui. L'étreinte fut plus courte, mais empreinte d'émotion.

Prends bien soin de toi, grogna Ron dans l'oreille de son ami.

Et toi d'Hermione, répondit Harry.

Ron fit un petit geste de la tête signifiant : compte sur moi.

Allez vieux, fit-t-il en donnant un petite tape sur le bras au Survivant et en désignant Ginny de la tête.

Celle-ci attendait un peu à l'écart, les bras toujours croisés, le visage fermé. Harry se tourna vers elle et se dit que ça n'allait pas être de la tarte. Il se dirigea vers elle et toussota :

Gin…

Quoi ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Je suis désolé…

Ben, tiens !!

Gin, écoute-moi…

La jeune fille détourna la tête et Harry sentit le désespoir s'abattre sur lui. Si elle ne l'écoutait pas, comment allait-il lui dire au revoir et surtout comment allait-il lui avouer combien elle était importante pour lui et combien il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Comment allait-il lui expliquer tout cela. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il attrapa son bras et la força à se tourner vers lui. Les yeux bruns de Virginia étaient remplies de larmes. Le cœur d'Harry se serra :

Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit mais… je…je voulais… je voulais éviter ça, tu comprends ?

Ginny secoua vivement la tête :

Eviter quoi, Harry ?

Le jeune homme soupira :

Les larmes, les…questions…

La jeune fille poussa un petit cri de stupéfaction :

Les question ?!! Tu ne m'as rien dit parce que tu pensais que j'allais poser des questions ?!! Tu ne penses pas que c'est matière à se poser des questions ?!! demanda-t-elle d'une voix suraigu en désignant de la main la diligence, prête à partir.

Si, bien sûr que si !! Mais…ça implique beaucoup trop de choses…

Quoi ?!!

Je…je n'aurais pas pu répondre à tes questions, Gin.

Les yeux de la rouquine s'élargirent :

Tu as bien répondu à celle de Ron et Hermione, non ?

C'est différent…

C'est différent ? Qu'est-ce qui est différent ? Je croyais qu'on était ami, Harry, que…que depuis quelques temps, ça se passait mieux entre nous !! A moins que je me sois trompé…

Non, bien sûr que non. Ginny, nous sommes amis. Je…je tiens énormément à toi, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

La jeune fille cilla .Elle s'approcha un peu de son ami et murmura :

Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Harry leva ses grands yeux verts vers elle et elle put y lire de la détresse et surtout une trouille bleue. Ginny respira à fond et se passa la main sur le visage.

Tu n'as pas pensé à moi, Harry ? Tu n'as pas pensé à ce que j'aurais pu ressentir en découvrant en me levant le matin que tu n'es plus là et qu'on ne s'est pas dit au revoir ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle, le regard blessé.

Harry baissa la tête :

Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Ouais, fit la jeune fille, écœurée, en s'écartant de lui.

La panique traversa les yeux verts d'Harry et il releva la tête :

Gin, non, écoute, je… je suis vraiment désolé, je…j'ai agit comme un lâche, je suis un imbécile et…et…

« JE T'AIME !!!! » cria son cœur à plein poumon. Mais les mots ne franchirent pas les lèvres d'Harry. Il resta planté là, la bouche ouverte, choqué par ses propres pensées.

Et ? demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

Un ange passa avant que le cerveau du Survivant se remette à fonctionner correctement.

Et…et…et tout, lâcha-t-il tout doucement.

Cela eut l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur de Ginny. Leur regard se croisèrent. La jeune fille poussa un faible soupir, s'avança vers Harry et ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir. Le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans la chevelure rousse et soyeuse de son amie et respira à fond son odeur. Ginny ferma les yeux, laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues, et murmura, d'une voix étranglée :

Tu vas me manquer, Harry.

Le jeune homme serra plus fort la jeune fille contre lui et sourit dans son cou avant d'y déposer un baiser :

Toi aussi.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Ginny, la vue brouillée par les larmes, tapota de l'index le torse de son ami et fit :

Mais, t'inquiète pas, j'en ai pas fini avec toi, parce que si tu crois que tu va t'en tirer comme ça, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !!

Harry sourit, prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et se dirigea vers la diligence et le petit groupe qui attendait qu'ils aient fini. Le Survivant monta dans la diligence après avoir fait ses adieux au professeur McGonagall. Son regard erra un instant sur le château où il savait que quelque part se trouvait Dumbledore. La voix de Ginny le fit sortir de ses pensées :

Harry ?

Oui ?

J'espère que tu auras un bleu, déclara-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux à travers la vitre à moitié baissée de la fenêtre de la diligence.

Le jeune homme toucha sa joue douloureuse et sourit :

Je n'en doute pas.

Bon, allez, on y va, coupa Maugrey.

La diligence se mit en route. Harry appuya sa main contre la vitre tandis que Ginny, Hermione, Ron et McGonagall levaient leur main pour un dernier au revoir. Tout à coup, la diligence fit une embardée qui souleva le cœur du jeune homme et il vit avec stupéfaction la voiture quitter le sol.

Il fallait t'y attendre, Harry, fit tranquillement Remus en se calant dans le siège en face du Survivant. On n'allait tout de même pas traverser Londres en diligence.

Harry ne dit rien et regarda par la fenêtre. Ginny, Hermione, Ron et McGonagall n'étaient plus qu'un petit point, et , de plus en plus, Poudlard s'éloignait. Très vite, Harry ne put même plus distinguer ses amis et c'est avec le cœur lourd qu'il détourna le regard.


	9. Absence, partie 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris pour le plaisir et non pour une rémunération quelconque, voilà, BONNE LECTURE !!!

Chapitre neuf : Absence : partie 1.

Drago s'en aperçut très vite. Il n'eut qu'à regarder la tête de la Belette et de son amie la Sang-de-Bourbe pour comprendre. Quelque chose clochait. L'absence de Potter en cours ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons. Il jeta un énième coup d'œil à Granger, qui, les yeux encore rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, regardaient fixement le tableau sans pour autant y montrer un grand intérêt. Malefoy n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme aussi bouleversée. D'habitude, elle levait la main toutes les 30 secondes pour répondre à une question ou demander quelque chose, notait tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de Kelweg et réussissait ses sorts sans difficulté. Là, elle n'avait même pas sortis sa baguette et sa plume et ne faisait aucunement attention à ce que racontait le professeur. Le regard de Drago se porta sur une autre élève. Une fille aux cheveux noirs et bouclés. Whilelmina notait consciencieusement la marche à suivre pour faire apparaître un bouclier individuel. Son visage reflétait une intense concentration tandis qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'expliquait le professeur. Malefoy avait noté un léger changement dans le comportement de la jeune femme depuis quelques jours. Jusqu'alors, Evans avait toujours trouvé les cours inintéressants, ennuyeux, soporifique et elle était même insolente avec certains professeurs, sûrement pour tromper son ennui. Mais, depuis quelques temps, elle était assidue au travail et écoutait les cours avec attention. Notamment en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. L'attention de Malefoy fut de nouveau capté par Granger qui repoussait rageusement son parchemin en éclatant en sanglot. Kelweg interrompit ses explications et demanda à la Gryffondor ce qui n'allait pas. La jeune fille bredouilla un désolé tremblant et sortit du cours, soutenue par un Weasley bouleversé. Drago détourna les yeux et rencontra le regard vert-gris de Whilelmina qui le fixait. Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité pour le jeune homme. Un frisson parcourut son échine tandis que Whilelmina se retournait lentement vers le professeur qui avait repris son cours. Drago récupéra ses esprits et fronça les sourcils mentalement : quelque chose était arrivé à Pottie, mais quoi ? Pas qu'il s'inquiète du sort du Gryffondor, mais ça le laissait perplexe et surtout, ça l'énervait de ne pas savoir. C'était décidé, il allait découvrir ce qui n'allait pas.

Le brouhaha était intense dans la Grande Salle. Comme tous les soirs. Whilelmina avala sa cuillérée de riz et tourna la page de son livre, posé sur ses genoux. Margaret soupira :

Tu peux pas décoller de ton bouquin, 5 minutes ?

Whilelmina leva les yeux mais ne répondit pas. Son regard se porta sur sa droite où, à quelques mètres de là, Malefoy, la tête légèrement tourné, fixait du coin de l'œil Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et sa sœur Virginia qui mangeaient ensemble à leur table. L'absence de Harry Potter en cours et aux repas n'était pas passé inaperçu. Et les commérages allaient bon train. Certains disaient même que le Survivant avait été enlevé par Voldemort la veille. Whilelmina ne faisait pas attention aux rumeurs, plus extravagantes les unes que les autres, mais cette disparition l'intriguait : où pouvait bien se trouver le jeune homme aux yeux verts ? Mais surtout, cette absence avait-elle un lien avec l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, il y a deux jours ? La jeune femme fronça les sourcils : Deux Serdaigles, l'une brune et élancée, l'autre petite et rousse, s'étaient approchées de la table des Gryffondors et s'adressaient à Virginia Weasley. Celle-ci repoussa son assiette et bondit brutalement sur ses pieds. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la Grande Salle et chacun put entendre distinctement la rouquine.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, hein ?!! Mis à part nourrir tous vos commérages, toutes les rumeurs ?!!! demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante de colère. Granger tenta de la calmer en posant sa main sur son bras mais Ginny la repoussa.

Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? VOUS VOULEZ VRAIMENT SAVOIR ?!!!

La question se répercuta contre les murs de la Grande Salle. Elle s'adressait maintenant à tous les élèves mais personne n'osa lui répondre. Cependant, chacun attendait la réponse. Ginny poussa un soupir écœuré et lâcha, le visage déformé par la rancœur et la colère :

Il est parti, tout simplement. Voilà, la vérité…

Elle se passa la main sur le visage avant de tourner les talons de s'enfuir en courant de la Grande Salle. Peu à peu, le brouhaha repris ses droits, la révélation de Ginny alimentant toutes les conversations. Whilelmina vit avec étonnement sa camarade, Margaret Byron, se lever de table.

Où va-tu ?

Mais la blonde ne répondit pas et s'éloigna à grand pas. Le froncement de sourcil de Whilelmina s'intensifia. Elle tourna la tête sur sa droite et rencontra le regard gris de Drago Malefoy. Il avait l'air troublé, tout comme les temps qui allaient suivre. ( gnark, gnark, gnark!!)

Terminus, tout le monde descend !! s'exclama Remus tandis que la calèche ralentissait. Harry papillonna des yeux, laissant la lumière pénétrer entre ses paupières, et s'étira en baillant.

La calèche s'immobilisa finalement dans un soubresaut manquant de faire tomber Lupin qui s'était levé.

Tu as bien dormi, Harry ? lui demanda-t-il en se retenant in extremis.

Hum, oui, bredouilla le jeune homme, la bouche pâteuse. On est arrivé ?

Oui, enfin…nous sommes arrivées à la première étape…

La porte de la calèche s'ouvrit brusquement et deux têtes aux longs cheveux soyeux s'y encadrèrent.

- Aldwin, Alvise!!! Quelle joie de vous retrouver mes amis !!! s'exclama Lupin en écartant les bras et en descendant de la calèche, à la suite de Maugrey Fol Œil.

Remus serra brièvement les deux hommes aux longs cheveux dans ses bras et s'enquit de leur santé. Harry écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'il descendait de la calèche et découvrait les visages des deux inconnues. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau !!! Les deux hommes avaient de longs cheveux violets et soyeux, qui brillaient doucement au soleil, retombant sur de frêles épaules. Ils étaient grands, élancés et semblaient assez athlétiques. Leur peau était presque translucide et leurs grands yeux gris aux reflets légèrement rosés brillaient d'une douce lueur. Leur visage fin et parfaitement proportionné reflétait la maîtrise de soi et la bonté. Ils étaient en paix avec eux-même. Ils portaient tous deux de longues capes noires brodées de fins et délicats motifs qui contrastaient avec la couleur de leur cheveux. L'un avait un arc avec un carquois de flèches sur l'épaule tandis que l'autre arborait une épée dans son fourreau à la hanche. Tout en eux respirait la grâce, la paix et la maîtrise de soi. Harry déglutit difficilement tandis que l'un des jumeaux tournait son regard bienveillant vers lui.

Je te présente Aldwin et Alvise, Harry, fit Fol Œil en désignant les jumeaux.

Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, M. Potter, dit Aldwin, le jumeau au carquois, d'une voix grave et harmonieuse en s'inclinant légèrement.

Moi de même, fit l'autre, un air de profond respect sur le visage.

Le jeune homme se sentit alors tout petit et insignifiant. Il bredouilla, la gorge sèche :

Heureux de vous rencontrer.

Aldwin et Alvise s'occuperont de toi pendant la deuxième partie du voyage, j'espère que vous allez bien vous entendre et que tout se passera bien.

Ho, mais je n'en doute pas Remus, fit Alvise en souriant aimablement.

Le sourire franc de l'homme était parfait, ses dents blanches alignées comme celles d'un acteur hollywoodiens.

Bien, alors, je pense que nous n'allons pas tarder, fit Fol Œil en se dirigeant vers la diligence.

Tout de suite ? laissa échapper Harry, tout à coup complètement perdu.

Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait et en plus, on allait le laisser avec des inconnus.

Il est préférable que tu te remettes en route maintenant, Harry. On t'attend, expliqua Lupin en posant sa main sur l'épaule du Survivant.

Et ce serait plus prudent, ne pense-tu pas ? compléta Fol Œil en le fixant de son œil magique.

Mais…euh…oui, enfin…oui, je suppose, murmura le jeune homme lentement.

Bien, Harry, alors…je te souhaite bonne chance, fit Lupin, la voix légèrement tremblante en serrant le garçon dans ses bras.

A vous aussi, murmura Harry.

N'oublie jamais Potter : Vigilance constante !!! s'exclama Fol Œil en montant dans la diligence.

Lupin le suivit en lançant un dernier regard encourageant au Survivant. La porte de la calèche se ferma sur un dernier au revoir adressé aux jumeaux. Les Sombrals étendirent leurs longues ailes noires et décharnées dans un lent et imposant mouvement. La calèche s'éleva dans les airs et Harry la regarda s'éloigner rapidement avec un sentiment de malaise grandissant. Ce n'est que lorsque la calèche ne fut plus qu'un petit point que le jeune homme détourna les yeux. Il se rendit alors compte qu'ils se trouvaient dans une clairière entourés d'une sombre forêt. Au loin, le soleil se couchait indiquant que le soir arrivait, baignant le ciel d'une lueur incandescente. Un groupe d'oiseaux s'envola dans un bruissement, sûrement effrayés par un prédateur quelconque, faisant sursauter le Survivant. Alvise parla, sa voix grave et calme troublant harmonieusement le silence de la forêt :

Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de se mettre en route tout de suite, M. Potter. Surtout si nous voulons arriver au village avant demain matin.

Euh, ok, d'accord, allons-y, fit Harry, un peu perdu face à ses deux êtres si semblables et au calme de la forêt qui s'étendait autour de lui.

Aldwin, à cette réponse, se dirigea vers la lisière et siffla deux coups brefs qui claquèrent dans l'air. Aussitôt, des hennissements répondirent et Harry vit apparaître à la lisière 3 chevaux à la robe diaphane et lumineuse. Les bêtes étaient toutes 3 scellées et harnachées, cependant, elles ne semblaient pas du tout gênées par les harnachements en cuir noir et ciselé d'argent au délicat motif. Le jeune homme ne put retenir une exclamation d'émerveillement face à la beauté des chevaux. Alvise se tourna vers Harry en souriant, une once de fierté dans le regard :

Ils sont magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'en trouverez jamais d'aussi beau !! Ils viennent de notre royaume, très réputé pour la beauté de ses chevaux.

Votre royaume ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

Oui, nous venons d'un pays lointain, que peu de gens savent réel. Ce pays se nomme Lothian. Le Royaume du Lorythian. Le connaissez-vous ?

Harry se mit à rougir :

J'en ai vaguement entendu parler…dans des livres…

L'homme sourit, découvrant ses belles dents blanches :

Oui, je vois. Beaucoup de sorciers pensent qu'il s'agit d'un mythe, cette île perdue au milieu d'un lac incartable, vivant en quasi-autarcie. Cependant, cet endroit n'en est pas moins réel.

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, l'autre jumeau s'était approché avec les 3 chevaux. Il monta et hissa la valise d'Harry sur le premier, son frère fit de même avec le deuxième, gracieusement, et Harry comprit rapidement que la troisième bête était pour lui. Il bafouilla :

Je…je…mais je ne sais pas monter à cheval !!

Aldwin sourit :

Vous êtes déjà monté sur un hippogriffe, non ?

Oui, mais…

Alors n'ayez craintes, ce n'est pas bien différent, coupa le second jumeau.

Harry regarda avec anxiété le cheval qui s'ébrouait tranquillement à quelques pas de

lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration : après tout, il était le Survivant et il avait déjà chevauché un hippogriffe. Monter un cheval ne devait pas être si difficile que ça. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança vers l'animal. Aussitôt, la bête s'agita et se mit à hennir. Harry s'arrêta, des points d'interrogation dans ses prunelles émeraudes.

Parle-lui.

Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers les jumeaux qui le regardaient :

Et je lui dis quoi ?

Les deux hommes aux longs et doux cheveux sourirent doucement :

Les mots apaisent les chevaux, surtout lorsqu'ils son doux et paisibles. Leora apprécie beaucoup les contes.

Leora ?

Oui, c'est le nom de votre jument.

Leora, chuchota Harry en reportant son attention sur la jument.

Celle-ci sembla réagir à l'entente de son prénom. Harry s'approcha un peu plus tout en chuchotant le nom de l'animal. Il tendit sa main et caressa tout doucement l'encolure de la jument. C'était doux, soyeux.

Leora, je vais te raconter une histoire, lui chuchota Harry à l'oreille. Mais d'abord, je vais devoir monter, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop ?

La jument s'ébroua légèrement. Harry jeta un coup d'œil émerveillé aux jumeaux qui lui sourirent. Il posa son pied sur l'étrier et se hissa maladroitement sur le dos de la jument. Celle-ci ne broncha pas. Passé ce cap, Harry se redressa et regarda les jumeaux.

Bien, nous pouvons y aller ? demanda l'un d'eux.

La fierté qui avait envahi Harry s'évanouit brusquement.

Euh, oui, oui, allons-y, bredouilla-t-il ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir.

Très bien, alors suivez-nous M. Potter.

Les deux hommes firent faire demi-tour à leur chevaux et se dirigèrent vers la lisière de la forêt. Harry poussa un bref soupir et talonna légèrement sa jument qui se mit au pas.

Bon, Leora, quelle histoire vais-je bien pouvoir te raconter ?

Ils chevauchaient depuis déjà 2 bonnes heures, en silence. La nuit était tombé sur la forêt dans laquelle ils cheminaient. Aldwin et Alvise avaient été contraints d'allumer des lanternes de voyage pour y voir clair. La lumière tremblotante des bougies et de la lune dessinait des ombres menaçantes autour d'Harry qui commençait sérieusement à avoir mal aux fesses. Il soupira et grogna en changeant de position pour soulager son auguste fessier. Alvise se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé en point d'interrogation :

Tout va bien, M. Potter ?

Hum, oui, oui, ça va, grommela Harry en se tortillant sur sa selle ce qui arracha un hennissement courroucé à Leora.

Vous voulez peut-être que nous nous arrêtions ?

Ben, heu, ça serait une bonne idée, en fait…

Je me disais bien, sourit malicieusement l'homme. Aldwin !! Arrêtons-nous quelques instants, M. Potter a besoin de repos.

Harry se sentit tout à coup vexé et voulut protester : il n'était pas fatigué, il avait simplement mal aux fesses !!! Alvise arrêta son cheval et sauta à terre, ainsi qu'Harry et Aldwin. Ils s'assirent tous 3 sur le bord du chemin et, tandis qu'Aldwin allumait un feu, Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Vous n'êtes pas habitué, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Alvise.

Non, pas vraiment, répondit le jeune homme en cherchant une position plus confortable. Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas mal aux fesses, vous aussi ?

Les jumeaux sourirent malicieusement :

Oh !! Nous, cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons plus ce genre de désagrément.

Nous montons à cheval depuis notre plus tendre enfance.

En fait, dans notre royaume, tout le monde possède un cheval, sans exception, même les femmes.

Un lorythianais obtient son premier cheval à l'âge de 5 ans, il le dresse lui-même et ils ne se quittent plus jusqu'à ce que la mort ne les sépare.

Et ensuite, vous en prenez un autre ? demanda Harry.

Oui, mais, traditionnellement, il faut attendre un an avant de reprendre un autre cheval. De plus, on ne fait pas comme vous, les sorciers, qui achètent les chevaux comme de vulgaires bêtes de somme. Nous devons prendre un poulain, afin de le dresser nous-même.

Harry écarquilla les yeux :

Mais dresser un cheval, c'est horriblement long !! En plus, il faut attendre qu'il grandisse pour le monter et…

Le rire cristallin d'Aldwin coupa le jeune homme :

Tout juste, M. Potter !! Pourtant, cela en vaut la peine, car le lien qui lie le cheval et son propriétaire est d'autant plus fort quand le propriétaire s'est occupé personnellement du dressage de sa monture.

Il faut savoir, M. Potter, que chez nous, le cheval est considéré comme une personne à part entière. Il existe un véritable échange entre le cavalier lorythianais et sa monture, un échange d'amour, de confiance et de respect. Il faut toujours respecter son cheval ainsi tout se passe bien.

Harry hocha la tête tout en regardant Leora qui paissait tranquillement non loin de là. Il avait déjà lu quelque part que les habitants du Royaume du Lorythian entretenaient avec leur cheval une relation quasi-amicale et vénéraient la licorne. Les lorythianais vivaient avec leur cheval, il faisait parti de leur famille comme un individu à part entière. Cependant, tout cela prenait un sens en écoutant les jumeaux. C'était rationnel, voir même logique pour un peuple dont la principale qualité était le dressage et l'élevage de chevaux de race. Il fallait forcément une connaissance et un amour incommensurable de l'animal pour que les lorythianais gagnent une telle réputation d'éleveur, les meilleurs du monde magique. Harry tourna la tête vers les jumeaux :

J'ai lu que le peuple lorythianais comptait parmi les meilleurs peuples guerriers du monde. C'est grâce aux chevaux, non ?

Alvise fronça les sourcils :

Où avez-vous lu cela ?

Euh, je ne me souviens plus vraiment, certainement un livre que m'a offert Hermione…

Sa voix se brisa. Le souvenir de sa meilleure amie lui broya le cœur. Alvise ne s'aperçut de rien et secoua la tête :

C'est faux, notre peuple n'est pas un peuple guerrier, bien au contraire. Nous détestons la guerre.

Personne n'aime la guerre !! déclara Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Vous ne diriez pas cela si vous aviez vu tout ce que nous avons vu, répliqua Aldwin.

Les hommes aiment la guerre. Ou plutôt, ils aiment le pouvoir, ce qui les amènent forcément à la guerre.

Notre peuple est un peuple pacifique. Si nous déclarions la guerre à qui que ce soit nous signerions notre extinction.

Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à ses protecteurs. Alvise sourit, ses grands yeux gris reflétant un mélange de tristesse et de détermination.

Une guerre aurait des conséquences fâcheuses pour nous. Nous avons déjà du mal à maintenir notre peuple en vie, alors une guerre…

Comment cela ?

La consanguinité, M. Potter !! Pour assurer notre descendance et la prospérité de notre peuple, nous sommes presque contraints d'épouser nos sœurs !!

Harry écarquilla les yeux :

Mais pourquoi ?

Comme les sorciers et de nombreux autres peuples, nous pratiquons la magie. Cependant, notre magie est différente de la votre. Elle repose avant tout sur la communication avec la nature et nous n'avons pas besoin de baguette.

Et surtout, à cause d'une malédiction vieille de plusieurs milliers d'années, nos pouvoirs viennent de la pureté de notre sang. Si jamais un lorythianais se mariait avec un étranger, sa progéniture n'aurait aucun pouvoir et nous signerions ainsi notre disparition.

C'est ainsi depuis des milliers d'années.

Mais alors… commença Harry en songeant à l'île étroite et montagneuse qui tenait lieu de royaume aux lorythianais.

Aldwin hocha la tête :

Au fil des années, la consanguinité s'est accrue. Souvent, nos enfants naissent anormaux, malades physiquement et mentalement, s'ils ne meurent pas à la naissance…

Mais, pourquoi ne pas lever la malédiction ?

Les jumeaux soupirèrent :

Nous ne pouvons pas, notre magie est impuissante face à une malédiction d'aussi grande ampleur et aussi puissante.

Nous avons demandé à plusieurs peuples de nous aider, même aux sorciers, mais personne avec toute la magie du monde n'a réussit à défaire le maléfice.

Nous avons dut nous résigner. Entre notre extinction immédiate par nos voisins qui se seraient empressés de nous déclarer la guerre en apprenant que nous n'avions plus de pouvoir et notre disparition lente par la consanguinité qui entraîne maladies et morts, nous avons choisi la seconde solution. Et rien, ni personne ne peut changer cela.

Qui a lancé cette malédiction ?

Un mage noire très puissant du nom de Makerbar. Notre roi, il s'agissait à l'époque de Liutbald III, avait passé un marché avec lui. Le Royaume était en pleine guerre et Makerbar assurait la victoire à Liutbald en échange de 100 chevaux. Bien entendu, Makerbar ne vit jamais les chevaux. Notre peuple en paya les conséquences. Depuis, nous sommes pacifique et nous devons épouser les membres de notre propre famille pour continuer d'exister.

Harry hocha la tête. Il connaissait le mage noire pour l'avoir étudier en Histoire de la Magie. Hermione lui avait souvent parlé des famines et des guerres qu'avaient déclenché le sorcier tout le long de sa vie. Il fronça les sourcils :

Mais Makerbar est mort, non ?

Oui, mais le malédiction est resté. C'est de la magie très puissante, comme je vous l'ai dit.

Alors vous êtes condamné…

Aldwin eut un sourire empreint de tristesse :

Oui, on peut dire cela comme ça.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, que seul les bruits nocturnes de la forêt et le crépitement du feu venait troubler. Ce fut la voix d'Harry qui relança la conversation :

Si vous êtes pacifique, que faîtes-vous ici, en pleine guerre, à me protéger ?

La question eut l'air de surprendre les jumeaux :

Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour la paix.

Voldemort pourrait très bien s'en prendre à votre peuple s'il savait que vous êtes ici…

Voldemort s'en prendra à notre peuple de toute façon si nous ne l'arrêtons pas, coupa Aldwin en levant la main.

Son visage reflétait une intense détermination.

De plus, comme vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure M. Potter, nous sommes condamnés. Nous n'avons donc plus rien à perdre.

Harry se tut et, tout en fixant le feu, laissa ses pensées vagabonder. La destiné de bon nombre de peuple était entre ses mains maintenant, à commencer par les sorciers et les moldus. C'était une lourde responsabilité, bien sûr, mais Harry ne pouvait pas la refuser. Trop de vie était en jeu. Après tout, il était le Survivant, il avait réussi à chaque fois à s'en sortir face à Voldemort et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déjà failli disparaître à cause de lui. Cette responsabilité, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait la porter. Harry sortit de sa torpeur et déclara, la voix grave et déterminée :

Je ne laisserais jamais Voldemort s'attaquer à votre peuple.

J'en suis certain, M. Potter. Absolument certain.

Aldwin se redressa :

Il est temps de nous mettre en route, vous sentez-vous prêt M. Potter ?

Heu, oui, bien sûr !! Dîtes…

Harry hésita, prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

Vous…vous pouvez m'appeler Harry si vous voulez…

Les jumeaux se regardèrent :

Que préférez-vous ? demanda Aldwin.

Heu, ben, que vous m'appeliez Harry.

Alors il en sera ainsi, Harry Potter.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt : après tout, s'ils souhaitaient utiliser son nom à tout bout de champ, c'était leur droit. Les trois hommes se remirent en selle et s'engagèrent sur le sombre chemin. Ils cheminaient depuis quelques minutes à peine lorsqu'un craquement, puis deux, puis trois retentirent. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent dans un bruissement d'ailes et de feuilles. Les jumeaux stoppèrent leur monture, Harry força la sienne à faire de même. Alvise tira son épée de son fourreau et regarda autour de lui tandis qu'Aldwin armait son arc. Harry sentit son cœur battre à la chamade et la panique le paralyser. Un long silence s'ensuivit, un silence anormal, que rien ne venait troubler, pas même les bruits caractéristiques d'un bois endormi. Un silence qui sembla durer une éternité. Puis, le monde explosa. Des éclairs verts et rouges surgirent de nulle part, éclairant le sous-bois d'une lueur spectrale. Le cheval d'Harry se cabra en hennissant et le jeune homme tenta vainement de se cramponner aux rênes. Il se sentit violemment projeté en arrière et heurta rudement le sol. Sa tête cogna brutalement le sol et Harry eut à peine le temps de voir Alvise, sur son cheval, l'épée brandit au-dessus de sa tête, assaillit de toutes parts par des hommes encagoulés, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Margaret se lécha la lèvre inférieur et jeta un énième coup d'œil à la table en face d'elle. Hermione Granger était plongé dans un énorme bouquin, venant certainement de la Réserve, un parchemin à côté sur lequel elle griffonnait rapidement à intervalle plus ou moins régulier. Cela faisait 20 minutes que Margaret observait la jeune femme, faisant semblant de lire un livre sur les plantes venimeuses qui n'avait aucun intérêt. Finalement, la jeune femme se décida. Elle se leva de sa table d'étude en abandonnant son livre et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé et chaloupé vers Granger. Celle-ci ne leva pas tout de suite les yeux. Margaret dut toussoter légèrement pour se faire remarquer.

Margaret Byron, annonça-t-elle en tendant la main et en faisant son plus beau sourire alors qu'Hermione levait ses grands yeux bruns vers la personne qui avait osé la déranger dans sa réflexion.

Hermione fronça les sourcil en regardant la main tendue vers elle qui n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'on la serre. Les yeux de la jeune femme remontèrent vers le visage du gêneur et s'arrêtèrent sur la cravate verte et argenté. _Serpentard._ Margaret se força à élargir son sourire et à paraître le plus détendu possible. Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en se reculant dans sa chaise. Elle regarda franchement la personne en face d'elle et demanda, glaciale :

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ravie de te rencontrer moi aussi, répliqua Byron avec une petite moue et en baissant le bras. Je pensais que les Gryffondors étaient plus aimables que les Serpentards mais apparemment ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais aimable avec une Serpentard, alors maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser, ce serait vraiment génial…

Margaret écarta les bras et s'écria :

Hé, pas la peine de te mettre en colère, moi qui voulais simplement te demander ton aide, franchement…

Hermione fronça les sourcils et la regarda, interloqué :

Mon aide ?!

Margaret s'assit gracieusement en face de Granger :

Ouais, il paraît que tu es la fille la plus intelligente de tout Poudlard, alors je me suis dit que tu pouvais peut-être m'aider à comprendre quelque chose en Botanique. Je sais pas si c'est moi, mais en tout cas cette matière c'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé.

Tu veux mon aide ? demanda Hermione, incrédule, les yeux ronds.

Byron prit son air le plus innocent possible et répondit :

Oui, bien sûr, ça paraît si étonnant que ça ?

Et bien, tu es à Serpentard et…

Oh, franchement Hermione !! Je peux t'appeler Hermione ? Franchement, je trouve tout ça débile, je veux dire, tu es intelligente, tu es la meilleure dans toutes les matières…

Hermione se sentit, malgré elle, rougir.

…et moi, j'ai des lacunes en Botanique, je n'y comprends rien à rien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te demanderais pas d'aide !!! Ce serait idiot, vraiment, tu ne penses pas ?

Euh, oui, c'est sûr, mais enfin, je veux dire, je…je suis une…enfin…

Margaret balaya d'un geste de la main les mots qui ne sortaient pas de la gorge de Granger :

Oh, ça !!! Je me débrouillerais avec !!

Hermione recula, désappointé. Margaret lui fit un sourire aimable :

Désolé, Hermione, mais je suis tout de même à Serpentard…

La brunette hocha la tête :

Je vois… Donc, tu veux mon aide pour tes cours de Botanique…

Voilà, exactement !! M'aideras-tu ?

Et bien…, commença la Gryffondor.

Oh ! S'il te plaît Hermione!!! Si je n'obtiens pas un Optimal au prochain contrôle, je suis dans une merde noire !!! s'écria Byron, un air implorant sur son visage, les mains jointes dans un semblant de prière.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de soupirer :

Ecoute, je…j'y réfléchirais…je…je te dis ça demain, au petit-déjeuner ?

Margaret sauta sur ses pieds, faisant sursauter la Gryffondor, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

Ok !! Ca marche, mais n'oublie pas, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide !!!

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la Bibliothèque, laissant une Hermione perplexe.

Intelligente mais vraiment naïve !! murmura pour elle-même Margaret en empruntant le couloir qui menait vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

Whilelmina n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Pas une seule seconde. Elle avait trouvé Margaret à la Bibliothèque, après le petit-déjeuner. Au moment où elle avait voulu la rejoindre, elle l'avait vu se lever et se diriger vers Hermione Granger, à une table non loin de là, et parler avec elle. Whilelmina était trop loin à ce moment pour entendre quoi que ce soit, mais elle avait bien vu l'étonnement sur le visage de la Gryffondor et une sorte d'amabilité sur celui de la Serpentard. Or, jamais Byron n'avait ressentit de la sympathie envers les Gryffondors en général, et particulièrement envers Granger. C'était bizarre. Son regard s'assombrit encore plus tandis qu'elle fixait Margaret Byron en train de sortir de la Bibliothèque, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça ne présageait rien de bon. Byron mijotait quelque chose et Whilelmina se promit dans son fort intérieur de découvrir quoi.

Ah ! Ah ! Alors, que va-t-il arriver à Harry?!!! Et que trame Margaret Byron ?!!! Vous découvrirez ça dans le prochain épisode ( ou peut-être dans le suivant ) de…Harry Potter et l'espion de Voldemort !! BSX A TOUS !!!


	10. Absence partie 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'écris pour aucune rémunération. Je suis désolé pour le délai qu'il peut y avoir entre mes chapitres mais, je suis en terminale et, en ce moment, on est en pleine période de TPE et de bac blanc, alors c'est la galère. Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre dix : Absence, partie 2.

La voix lui parvenait, lointaine, faible et diffuse. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait, ni à qui elle appartenait, mais, une chose était certaine, elle l'appelait. Peu à peu, la voix se fit de plus en plus claire, de plus en plus distincte, sortant du brouillard opaque qui l'étouffait, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende clairement :

Harry, Harry !

Le jeune homme ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la lumière éblouissante l'aveuglant.

Aaouch ! réussit-il à murmurer au bout d'un moment, les yeux toujours plissés en une fine fente.

Harryça va ? demanda la voix.

Le jeune homme ouvrit complètement ses paupières et tenta de se redresser. Aussitôt, une violente et lancinante douleur se fit ressentir à l'arrière de son crâne et se répandit à l'ensemble de sa tête, le faisant se rallonger immédiatement.

Oh, ma tête ! grogna-t-il en passant la main sur l'arrière de sa boite crânienne.

Il avait une énorme bosse.

Comment te sens-tu ?

Harry tourna la tête en grimaçant et écarquilla les yeux à côté de lui, agenouillée à son chevet, une poche de glace dans la main, se trouvait Nymphadora Tonks, les cheveux plus rouge que jamais.

Tonks ? Mais…

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une chambre très simplement meublée, – une armoire immense en acajou, un fauteuil et une table de chevet dans les mêmes tons – lumineuse, aux murs crèmes, avec une large fenêtre donnant sur un jardin.

Où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ? grommela-t-il.

Tonks passa la poche de glace sous la tête d'Harry, le faisant grimacer sous la sensation glacée.

Vous avez été attaqué par des Mangemorts et tu es tombé de cheval, tu ne te souviens pas ?

Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Des bribes de souvenirs vinrent à lui peu à peu : Les longues heures de route à cheval, l'arrêt sur le bord du chemin, la longue conversation avec les jumeaux, l'attaque… Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.

Aldwin ! Alvise ! s'écria-t-il en se redressant brutalement. Où sont-ils ! Est-ce qu'ils… !

Tonks le força à se rallonger tout doucement :

Du calme, Harry ! Ils vont bien, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Aldwin a juste une petite brûlure superficielle à l'épaule, rien de bien grave, Jane s'en occupe.

Jane ?

L'autre Auror qui m'accompagne. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, qu'elle a eu une vision sinon vous étiez dans de beaux draps !

Harry fronça sérieusement les sourcils. Il ne comprenait absolument plus rien. Devant son air perplexe, Nymphadora sourit :

Oh ! Oui, excuse-moi ! J'oubliais, tu ne connais pas Jane Fergusson ! Disons pour faire simple qu'elle est médium. Oh ! Pas comme ton professeur de Divination, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

Trelawney, grommela Harry sombrement.

Oui, voilà…Bon bref, elle n'est pas tout à fait comme elle, ses visions concernent le futur proche et elles sont faîtes d'images et de sons, comme…Tu sais ce truc moldu !

Elle claqua des doigts impatiemmentà la recherche du mot.

Le cinéma ? proposa Harry.

Oui ! Exactement ! s'écria-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds ce qui déclencha chez Harry un affreux élan douloureux dans le crâne.

Excuse-moi, bredouilla-t-elle en voyant la grimace de douleur du jeune homme. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'elle a eu une vision de vous en danger. Et comme ses visions sont invariablement exactes, on a directement transplané à votre recherche. Voilà ! Comment te sens-tu ?

Hum, mieux, répondit le Survivant en se redressant lentement.

La poche de glace à l'arrière de sa tête commençait à faire effet et la douleur lancinante commençait à s'estomper. Tonks secoua la tête :

Non, non, Harry ! Tu restes couché !

Mais je me sens mieux !

Même ! Tu as reçu un violent choc à la tête, et, je sais que je vais ressembler à Molly en disant cela, mais je préfère que tu restes couché jusqu'à que tu te sentes vraiment mieux ! Tu as faim ?

Le ventre de Harry se mit à gargouiller :

Je crois que oui, répondit-il en souriant, gêné.

Tonks sourit :

Très bien, je descends te chercher deux, trois bricoles à grignoter et à boire. Et toi, pendant ce temps, tu restes coucher ! Tu ne bouges pas d'un poil, compris ?

Harry grimaça puis sourit :

Ok, promis, je ne bouge pas.

Bienà tout de suite.

La jeune Auror sortit de la pièce, laissant Harry seul. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux douloureusement et soupira. Des Mangemorts. Ils avaient été attaqués par des Mangemorts. Cela voulait dire que Voldemort soupçonnait quelque chose le concernant. L'estomac d'Harry se serra. Son départ de Poudlard était censé être top secret. Quoi queça n'avait pas dû passer inaperçu au château et Voldemort devait être au courant depuis déjà quelque temps. A moins que cette attaque n'est rien à voir avec lui. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Tonks. Le jeune homme soupira une seconde fois : il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était là, allongé sur un lit, une poche de glace sous la têteà élaborer des thèses sur ce que savait ou non Voldemort alors qu'il aurait du être à Poudlard avec ses meilleurs amis. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Cela faisait à peine 24 heures qu'il était parti et ils lui manquaient déjà : Ron et ses blagues, Hermione et ses conseils, Ginny et son rire… « Bon sang, Harry cesse de penser à ça » se fustigea-t-il « Tu les reverras bientôt… ». _Bientôt._ Ca avait l'air si lointain et incertain que le jeune homme ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire. Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Sirius, qu'il, il s'y était résigné, ne reverrait jamais. Une vague de colère le submergea : ce n'était pas juste ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit les personnes qu'ils chérissaient le plus qui disparaissent ! Ses parents, Sirius… Le jeune homme se demanda avec angoisse qui serait le prochain. Ron ? Hermione ? _Ginny ?_ Son cœur se glaça. Non, il ne laisserait pas faire une chose pareille ! Jamais ! Voldemort n'avait qu'à bien se tenir ! Si jamais il touchait à un seul cheveux de ses amis…La haine monta insidieusement en lui. Non, il ne lui laisserait jamais l'occasion de faire de nouveau du mal aux gens qu'il aime. Voldemort mourrait avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, lui et ses Mangemorts : Malefoy, Petigrow, Lestrange,… Harry se le promit intérieurement, ils mourraient TOUS ! Le retour de Tonks avec un plateau dans la chambre le fit brutalement revenir à la réalité. La jeune femme lui sourit puis le regarda, inquiète :

Tu es sûr que ça va, Harry ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et suivit le regard de Nymphandora. Elle fixait ses poings qui serraient convulsivement les couvertures autour de lui. Le jeune homme se força à se détendre, lâchant les draps, et sourit :

Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Bon, si tu le dis. Tiens, manges, fit Tonks en lui tendant le plateau.

La sorcière avait ramené à Harry toutes sortes de viennoiseries qui auraient fait baver d'envi Ron, ainsi que du chocolat chaud, de la confiture et du jus d'orange. Harry grimaça discrètement : il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de tout manger. Prenant une bouchée d'un pain au chocolat, il demanda :

Dis, Tonks, tu…tu sais pour l'attaque de Mangemorts…Tu crois que Voldemort est au courant pour mon départ et mon entraînement ?

Tonks réprima un violent tremblement au nom du Mage Noir mais sourit, difficilement :

Et bien, je pense qu'il sait pour ton départ, ce n'est pas bien sorcier, tout le monde à Poudlard l'a remarqué alors il doit forcément savoir. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il sache pourquoi tu es parti. En tout cas, l'attaque que tu as subi n'avait rien à voir avec toi. Ses Mangemorts revenaient d'un massacre dans un village non loin de là, Littlebrown, un vrai carnage, et ils sont tombés sur vous, c'est tout.

Et maintenant ?

Quoi, et maintenant ?

Tu penses qu'ils sont au courant ?

Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent dire quoi que ce soit à leur maître, répliqua Tonks sinistrement.

Une boule se forma dans l'estomac du jeune homme et il se dit que finalement il avait bien fait de s'évanouir pendant la bataille.

Finis de manger, Harry, moi je vais aller voir comment se porte notre cher Aldwin.

Ok.

Et Tonks sortit, laissant notre héros seul de nouveau.

Hermione resta longtemps immobile, allongée sur le dos, après avoir éteint son réveil. Ce n'était pas une habitude pour elle de traînasser au lit, mais, aujourd'hui, elle devait prendre une décision : répondre favorablement ou non à la requête de Margaret Byron, l'une des Serpentard les plus exécrables après Malefoy et Parkinson. Bien que Byron n'est jamais causé de réels ennuis à Hermione, contrairement à Malefoy ou à Parkinson, la Gryffondor connaissait tout de même la réputation de cette fille à papa qui vivait dans la luxure. En plus, elle était à Serpentard, or les Serpentards sont tous connus pour être menteurs, manipulateurs et particulièrement sadiques. Hermione n'avait pas confiance en elle et elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi cette fille lui avait demandé de l'aide à elle, une Sang-de-Bourbe comme disait Malefoy. Byron avait été clair à ce sujet : elle s'en accommoderait. Hermione esquissa une grimace et se fustigea mentalement : A quoi est-ce qu'elle s'attendait ? C'était une Serpentard, non ? Et puis, Byron avait très bien exposé le problème : elle n'attendait qu'une chose d'Hermione, son aide pour ses devoirs de Botanique. Comme elle le disait elle même : Hermione était l'élève la plus brillante du collège, pourquoi s'en priver ? La jeune femme soupira : d'accord, mais elle dans tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle y gagnait ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle aidait Neville : au moins elle pouvait compter sur son amitié et elle n'avait rien à lui demander en retour. Mais Byron… Jamais elle ne serait amie avec une telle fille, il n'y avait aucun soucis là-dessus ! Mais peutêtre que Margaret avait vraiment besoin d'aide en Botanique…à moins que…Hermione poussa un soupir désespéré en passant la main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, tiraillée entre le désir d'aider son prochain (comme tout bon Gryffondor) et le fait que son prochain puisse être un Serpentard, prêt à faire un sale coup. Hermione resta un instant plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'un souvenir traversa son esprit comme un éclair : La chanson du Choixpeau magique lors de la Cérémonie de Répartition de cette année. Un passage plus précisément lui revint en mémoire :

_Aujourd'hui, moi, Choixpeau magique, je le dit_

_Il faut que nous redevenions tous amis._

_Oublions les conflits passés_

_Et concentrons-nous sur les dangers_

_Qui menacent Poudlard._

_Aujourd'hui, il n'est pas trop tard !_

_Unissons-nous contre Voldemort_

_Pour échapper à la mort !_

La décision d'Hermione fut rapide : elle allait aider Byron en Botanique, Serpentard ou pas. Elle savait que ça ne changerait rien au résultat de la Guerre en route mais c'était un pas vers les Serpentards que d'autres n'auraient jamais voulu faire. Hermione se redressa, plus déterminée que jamais, et sortit enfin de son lit, sous les regards légèrement goguenards de Lavande et Pavarti.

Bon, maintenant le plus dure : trouver Ron et lui faire avaler la pilule, marmonna pour elle-même la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la douche.

Effectivement ce ne fut pas facile :

QUOI !

La plupart des Gryffondors présents dans la Salle Commune de si bon matin avant les cours tournèrent leur regard vers le couple assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans un confortable canapé.

Ron, je t'en prie moins fort !

Attends, tu vas aider une SERPENTARD en BOTANIQUE !

Hermione roula des yeux en poussant un soupir désespéré :

Pas la peine de le crier sur tous les toits ! Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi cela est si choquant !

Hermione, c'est une Serpentard !

Oui, je sais…

Et en plus, c'est Byron !

Et alors ?

C'est la pire ! Après…

Malefoy et Parkinson, oui, je sais tout cela Ron ! Mais, tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'a dit le Choixpeau cette année : il faut que nous unissions nos forces pour vaincre ! Il faut que nous cessions cette petite guerre intestine qui ronge l'école ! Ca ne fait que l'affaiblir, or Poudlard est un des bastions de la défense contre Voldemort, Evans n'avait pas tord sur ce point là ! La victoire peut dépendre de ça !

Du fait que tu aide un Serpentard en cours ? demanda Ron, dubitatif en faisant une grimace. Il secoua la tête, peu convaincu :

Jamais les Serpentards ne se battront à nos côtés dans cette guerre ! Ce sont tous de futurs Mangemorts, s'ils ne le sont pas déjà !

Peutêtre mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, non ? Je suis sûr que certains d'entre eux ne sont pas suffisamment stupide pour se laisser embrigader par Voldemort…

Ron secoua la tête.

Quoi que tu en dise ! continua Hermione en levant une main pour balayer ses protestations. Je suis sûr que ça existe. Tiens par exemple, Evans. Elle est peutêtre antipathique mais je crois qu'elle n'a rien d'une future Mangemorte. Je pense même qu'elle pourrait faire pencher la balance si elle le voulait.

Ah ouais, et comment ? Franchement, Hermione, Evans déteste peutêtre autant que nous Malefoy mais tu l'a entendu ! Cette fille est égocentrique et égoïste, il n'y a que son petit monde qui compte ! Et puis, en plus, elle traîne avec Byron.

Justement ! Ron, je pense qu'il faut laisser une chance au Serpentard de choisir leur camp plutôt que de les reléguer directement aux rôles de méchants. Le monde n'est pas blanc ou noir ! C'est à nous de leur montrer qu'il existe une autre option que Mangemort. Et si pour commencer il faut que j'aide Margaret Byron à faire ses devoirs, alors je le ferais.

Ron soupira en se passant la main sur le visage :

Si je comprends bien, tu veux aider Byron pour te rapprocher de potentiels Serpentards indécis, qui n'existent peutêtre pas ?

Oui, entre autre…

Entre autre ?

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, indécise. Ron leva un sourcil roux :

Hermione…

La jeune femme soupira :

Et bien, si Byron m'a demandé mon aide, il doit bien y avoir une raison, non ? Soit elle a vraiment besoin de moi, soit elle prépare un mauvais coup. J'ai envie d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Et tu vas au-devant de sérieux problèmes, termina Ron.

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté, la mine renfrognée.

Ben quoi, c'est vrai !

La jeune fille soupira et approcha son visage de celui de son petit-ami :

Ron, je te jure que je ferais très attention et que si jamais il y a le moindre problème, je t'appellerais.

Le roux grogna, peu convaincu :

J'imagine que je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis, hein ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Hermione fit la moue :

Ben…non.

Ron soupira.

De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que pourrais me faire Byron, conclut la jeune Gryffondor aux yeux chocolats.

Cette fille est diabolique, Mione. C'est une vraie garce, prévint Ron, le visage sérieux, une ride soucieuse barrant son front parsemé de tâches de rousseurs.

Peutêtre mais elle est loin d'être aussi intelligente que moi, répliqua la brunette.

Ron éclata de rire :

Ca c'est bien vrai ! s'écria-t-il en attirant sa bien-aimée vers lui.

Hermione se laissa aller à l'étreinte et embrassa avec amour son rouquin.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Devant lui se déroulait la scène la plus effarante de l'histoire de Poudlard : Hermione Granger, Gryffondor, discutait tranquillement avec Margaret Byron, digne représentante des Serpentards, depuis bien 20 minutes, dans le couloir. Et apparemment, elles avaient l'air de s'entendre ! Cependant, Drago n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait trop bien Byron : elle préparait un mauvais coupça il en était sûr ! Le comportement de Byron le tracassait : d'habitude, la jeune femme blonde ne s'occupait que de ce qui la touchait de près, préférait se soucier de son prochain petit-copain et du petit monde qui l'entoure plutôt que de martyriser des Gryffondors. Elle ne s'était jamais imposée comme une persécutrice, plutôt comme une garce avec la gente masculine, une égocentrique. En temps normal, il ne s'en serait pas mêlé mais, depuis la rentrée, peu de choses étaient normalà commencer par la guerre qui faisait rage aux portes de l'école. Voir se pavaner Margaret Byron avec Granger, quelle qu'en soit la raison, rendait Drago perplexe et étrangement nerveux, comme si un danger se profilait. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas ce sentiment. Quelque chose se tramait, il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

Harry, il est temps.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers la porte d'où Tonks le regardait en souriant doucement, la main sur la poignée.

J'arrive.

Ok, on est en bas.

La porte se referma et Harry put entendre le pas léger mais maladroit de l'Auror descendre les escaliers. Le jeune homme soupira et retourna un instant à sa contemplation du paysage pluvieux qui s'étendait à perte de vue en face de lui. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il pleuvait et deux heures qu'Harry, plongé dans ses pensées, regardait les gouttes d'eau tracer de sinueux chemins sur la vitre de la fenêtre. Après sa collation, Tonks avait fini par céder en lui permettant de se lever. Il avait pris une douche et était ensuite aller voir Aldwin et Alvise dans la chambre voisine, qui ressemblait meuble pour meuble à la sienne, mis à part le fait qu'il y avait deux lits au lieu d'un, et avait ainsi fait la connaissance de Jane Fergusson, une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn et lisse et au regard triste. D'ailleurs, Harry l'avait remarqué, tout en elle respirait la mélancolieça en était presque dérangeant. Elle avait peu parlé, se contentant d'écouter les jumeaux racontant la bataille à Harry. Le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs été surpris d'apprendre que Tonks avait tuer froidement 3 Mangemorts : il avait toujours connu la cousine de Sirius sous son jour excentrique et maladroit. Jane n'avait parlé, d'une voix douce et mélodieuse, légèrement cassée comme si elle avait pleuré, que pour compléter le récit des deux hommes ou pour corriger un détail. Harry avait finalement prétexté un mal de crâne pour retourner dans sa chambre. L'atmosphère dans la chambre des jumeau était insupportable, la mélancolie de Jane emplissant toute la pièce. La jeune femme rendait Harry mal à l'aise avec ses yeux gris de pluie et la tristesse qui s'échappait de tous ses pores. On avait l'impression qu'elle portait tout le poids du monde sur les épaules et que tous les malheurs lui étaient dévolus. Et pourtant elle ne se plaignait pas, bien au contraire ! Mais il suffisait que le jeune homme la regarde pour se sentir complètement déprimé. Ca le déconcertait complètement. Le hululement pressant d'Hedwige arracha Harry à sa contemplation. Le jeune homme sourit tristement à la chouette et la caressa à travers les barreaux de sa cage :

Oui, on y va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Prenant sa cape, son écharpe et la cage, il sortit de la pièce et descendit les escaliers. En bas, l'attendaient Tonks, Fergusson et les jumeaux, tous prêt à partir.

Et ben, tu en as mis du temps ! s'écria Nymphadora en remettant son écharpe autour de son cou. Allez, il faut qu'on y aille, on nous attend.

Attendez, Tonks, laissez-nous au moins lui dire au revoir, sourit Aldwin, son bras blessé en écharpe.

Harry se dirigea vers les jumeaux et leur serrèrent la main :

Nous avons été heureux de faire votre connaissance, Harry Potter, fit Alvise, solennellement.

Moi aussi, j'ai été heureux et honoré de faire votre connaissanceà tous deux.

J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt et dans de meilleures conditions, conclut Aldwin en serrant fortement la main du Survivant.

Celui-ci sourit faiblement :

Je l'espère de tout cœur aussi.

Le petit groupe sortit de la bâtisse – un hôtel appelé le Coin Enchanté – et se dirigèrent, sous la bruine, vers une vieille Ford rouge écaillé. Harry fit la grimace :

Une voiture ?

Euh, oui, je crois que c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle, répondit Tonks, hésitante. C'est Dumbledore qui nous l'a imposé. C'est plus discret que les balais et le Transplanage. Mais c'est moins pratique.

Nymphadora s'appuya contre la voiture qui grinça – Harry eut un instant peur qu'elle s'effondre – et croisa les bras. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils :

Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Tonks désigna quelque chose du menton et Harry se retourna : Jane sortait de l'hôtel en rangeant sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean. Le Survivant ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Tonks le devança :

Elle a lancé un sort d'amnésie au personnel de l'hôtel. Comme ça, personne ne se rappelle t'avoir vu dans les parages. Une simple précaution.

Ho…

C'est bon, on peut y aller ? demanda la jeune femme au cheveux rouge à Jane qui s'avançait vers eux.

La médium hocha la tête.

Bien. Aldwin, Alvise, on se revoit dans 5 jours. A plus tard.

Les jumeaux firent un signe à la jeune femme tandis qu'elle prenait le volant. Harry se tourna vers les deux hommes avant de s'installer à l'arrière :

Bon, alors…Au revoir.

Au revoir Harry Potter, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils embrassèrent Jane sur les deux joues. Elle monta en voiture quelques secondes plus tard. Les jumeaux s'écartèrent de quelques pas du véhicule. Inquiet, Harry se tourna vers Tonks qui tripatouillait les boutons du tableau de bord avec l'air émerveillé d'un gosse face à son cadeau de Noël :

Euh, Tonks, dis-moi, tu…tu sais conduire une voiture, tout de même ?

La jeune femme releva la tête et regarda le Survivant dans le rétroviseur intérieur, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

Absolument pas. Mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas bien compliqué, non ?

Harry ne dit rien. Il se contenta de s'enfoncer dans la banquette arrière et de fermer les yeux. « Misère » fut sa seul pensée.

Le voyage fut pénible et douloureux. De part la conduite catastrophique de Tonks et de part les routes caillouteuses et mal entretenues – donc plein de bosses et de trous – qu'elle s'évertuait à emprunter. Ils n'avaient fait aucune pose depuis qu'ils étaient partis, 4 bonnes heures auparavant, et le dos d'Harry criait de douleur. La vieille Ford semblait presque dépourvue d'amortisseurs et chaque bosse était ressenti au centuple par les vertèbres malmenés des occupants du véhicules. Cependant, Tonks semblait fortement s'amuser : elle poussait des cris de joie à chaque bosse et à chaque virage que la voiture abordait. De leur côté, Jane et Harry s'agrippaient comme ils pouvaient au siège et serraient les dents lorsque la voiture quittait le sol pour aller s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin en grinçant. Même Hedwige, brinquebalée dans sa cage ne semblait pas apprécier le voyage.

C'est génial ! s'écria Nymphadora alors que la Ford abordait un virage en un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé.

Tonks, tu pourrais ralentir, s'il te plaît ? demanda Harry pour la énième fois.

Désolé Harry, si je ralentis, on n'y sera jamais à temps, répondit Tonks.

Ouais, mais si tu continus à cette allure, c'est sûr qu'on y arrivera pas ! ( N/A : Tout à fait d'accord ! Vous êtes prêt à perdre combien pour une minute de gagner ? Alors, on se calme sur le champignon ! Bon, j'en étais où… ?)

Harry jeta un regard en quête de soutien à Jane Fergusson, mais celle-ci se contentait de regarder la route fixement et de se cramponner à son siège. La voiture entama un virage sec qui envoya valdinguer Harry sur le côté. Le jeune homme se redressa en grognant et eut peine le temps de voir l'arbre arriver à vive allure avant que la Ford ne s'écrase dedans, dans un bruit de métal froissé. La tête du Survivant alla heurter violemment le siège du conducteur et Harry vit trente-six chandelles. Un long silence suivit, seulement troublé par le bruit du radiateur percé de la Ford. Harry se releva et grogna :

Hum…Tonks ? Jane ?

Ouais.

Ca va ?

Il rencontra le regard de Nymphadora qui lui sourit dans le rétroviseur. Un filet de sang courait le long de sa tempe mais elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Harry se tourna vers Jane qui regardait avec attention l'arbre dans lequel ils s'étaient crashé.

Je crois que c'est un Saule Cogneur, fit-elle lentement.

Il y eut un blanc. Jusqu'à ce que Tonks réagisse :

Vite ! Il faut sortir de là !

Les trois sorciers eurent à peine le temps de sortir du véhicule qu'une branche énorme s'abattait sur le toit de la vieille Ford, l'enfonçant complètement. Harry, se protégeant la tête d'un bras, la cage d'Hedwige sous l'autre, courut le plus loin possible de l'arbre, suivi de près par les deux Aurors. Suffisamment éloigné, ils s'arrêtèrentà bout de souffle et regardèrent avec désolation la voiture rouge se faire réduire en miette.

Il y a ma malle dedans, fit calmement remarquer Harry en posant la cage à terre alors que la chouette blanche poussait des hululements courroucés.

Tonks haussa les épaules :

On pourra toujours essayer de récupérer tes vêtements une fois que le Saule se sera calmé.

Harry lui jeta un regard féroce :

Je t'avais prévenu.

De ?

De ralentir. Si tu avais ralenti, on n'en serait pas là !

Tonks plissa les yeux :

Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça ! J'allais à une allure tout à fait respectable !

Harry leva les sourcils. Jane tourna vers Nymphadora ses yeux pluvieux et répliqua calmement :

La faute de cet accident t'incombe entièrement Dora, c'est donc toi qui ira chercher les vêtements d'Harry une fois que le Saule Cogneur se sera calmé.

Tonks plissa le nez et enfonça rageusement ses mains dans ses poches :

Et après, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda-t-elle boudeuse.

On marchera, Dora. Puisque que tu as enfoncé dans un arbre notre seul moyen de transport, on marchera, répondit Fergusson de sa voix triste.

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Whilelmina regarda sa camarade, Margaret Byron, s'asseoir à côté d'elle en cours de Sortilège avec méfiance.

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? demanda-t-elle à la blonde.

Margaret tourna vers elle son regard turquoise :

Qui ?

Ben, Granger. Je l'ai vu t'appeler au petit-déj'.

Oh ça ! Rien, elle ne me voulait absolument rien, fit-elle en détournant les yeux pour regarder le professeur inscrire le titre de la nouvelle leçon au tableau.

Whilelmina n'en crut pas un mot. Elle leva un fin sourcil et secoua la tête :

Elle ne pouvait pas ne rien vouloir, Maggie ! Un Gryffondor qui vient pour parler à un Serpentard a toujours quelque chose derrière la tête, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

Rien, je te dis.

Je ne te crois pas.

Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu crois ce que tu veux, répliqua Margaret en secouant sa tête bouclée, agacée.

Je t'ai vu parler avec elle hier, lança Whilelmina.

Byron se figea et se tourna lentement vers sa camarade. Whilelmina sourit intérieurement « Touchée ».

Quoi ? demanda Margaret en scrutant le visage de son « amie ».

A la bibliothèque, hier matin, je t'ai vu en train de lui parler.

Ah ouais ?

Ouais.

Margaret haussa les épaules :

Soit, et alors ? J'ai le droit de parler à qui je veux, non ? Tu ne me diras pas le contraire ?

Non, mais… c'est bizarre venant de ta part, répondit Whilelmina en notant le titre de la leçon sur son parchemin. Surtout quand on sait que tu ne peux pas blairer Granger.

Le visage de Margaret se crispa légèrement :

Elle m'est indifférente, ce n'est pas pareil, corrigea-t-elle.

Tu ne l'aimes pas, soutint Whilelmina.

Byron tourna vers la jeune femme son visage poupin et articula, très nettement :

Laisse tomber, Mina.

Les yeux de la Serpentard brillait comme une menace, un avertissement. Whilelmina soutint un instant ce regard jusqu'à ce que le professeur Flitwick, minuscule sur son bureau, rappelle les deux jeunes femmes à l'ordre :

Evans, Byron, veillez à être plus attentive en cours, s'il vous plaît. Je vous enlève 5 points pour inattention et bavardages.

Byron se concentra sur le cours et Whilelmina sourit intérieurement : cette petite discussion lui avait appris beaucoup plus de chose qu'il n'y paraissait.

La marche n'était pas le fort d'Harry. Surtout lorsqu'il pleuvait. Le jeune homme maudit intérieurement Tonks pour la millième fois en 1 heure tout en continuant d'avancer malgré la boue et la pluie, son baluchon sur l'épaule, la cage d'Hedwige dans l'autre main. Jane et Nymphadora était allée récupéré ses affaires – ou du moins ce qu'il en restait – une fois que le Saule Cogneur avait eu l'air de se calmer. Ce qu'elles avaient pu récupérer tenaient maintenant dans 3 baluchons trempés, bricolés avec les chemises d'Harry et des bouts de bois ramassés par terre, la malle ayant subi le courroux du Saule Cogneur.

On est bientôt arrivé ? demanda Harry en soulevant son pied qui quitta le sol avec un bruit de succion.

Non, pas encore, lui répondit-on.

Et quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

Nymphadora se tourna vers le jeune homme :

Je n'en sais rien, Harry. Peutêtre dans 6 heures si on marche bien, plus si on traîne.

Oh ! Génial !

Tonks s'arrêta et attendit que Harry parvienne à sa hauteur :

Je suis désolé, murmura-t-elle.

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils :

Quoi !

Je suis désolé, répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort. C'est de ma faute si on s'est écrasé dans un arbre, je roulais beaucoup trop vite et en plus j'ai menti à Dumbledore…

Les yeux vert d'Harry s'écarquillèrent :

Menti ?

Oui, je lui ai dit que je savais conduire, ce qui est absolument faux.

Oh ! Je vois…Et il t'a cru ?

Apparemment…Ou alors, il a fait semblant…Mais tu comprendsça avait l'air si amusant !

Harry sourit :

Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurais fait la même chose. N'empêche que j'aurais tout de même éviter de me planter dans un Saule Cogneur !

Tonks lui jeta un regard noir :

J'étais sensé savoir que c'était un Saule Cogneur !

Non, bien sûr, je plaisantais…

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens, seulement troublé par les bruits de succion de leurs chaussures dans la boue. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry poussa, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, un lourd soupir. Tonks leva les yeux vers lui et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Elle resta silencieuse, quelques secondes, tout en fixant Harry, avant de demanderà brûle-pourpoint :

Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry tressaillit et regarda la jeune Auror, sans comprendre. Tonks continua, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard :

Parce que moi il me manqueénormément.

Saisissant tout à coup de quoi elle parlait, Harry baissa les yeux, son cœur devenant tout à coup extrêmement lourd, un étau enserrant douloureusement son estomac.

Moi aussi, il me manque, murmura-t-il, la voix rauque.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit mort, je veux dire… il venait à peine de sortir d'Azkaban et voilà que…

La voix de Tonks mourut et discrètement, elle essuya une larme qui glissait le long de sa joue. Le cœur d'Harry se serra un peu plus.

Je sais, murmura-t-il.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment préparé à ça. Il se rendit compte avec effroi que dans cette histoire, il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir ce que Tonks ou Remus pouvaient ressentir. Jusqu'alors, c'était lui qu'on consolait, c'était lui qui pleurait la mort de Sirius et la douleur des autres devaient se taire. Son parrain avait de la famille, des amis, mis à part lui, et il ne s'était jamais posé la question de la douleur que tous ces gens pouvaient ressentir ! Harry tourna la tête vers Nymphadora. Celle-ci regardait droit devant elle, les yeux encore humides, le visage fermé et douloureux, plongée dans ses pensées. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, elle si souriante et insouciante à l'ordinaire. Avalant sa salive, il bredouilla :

Il…il est mort Dora, on n'y peut rien…

La jeune femme tressaillit légèrement et tourna vers lui ses yeux sombres et brillants.

On ne revient pas du voile, affirma-t-il, la voix tremblante.

C'est ce que Dumbledore t'a dit ?

Ils me l'ont tous dit, assura Harry faiblement.

Tonks secoua la tête :

C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Mais, en fait, ils ne savent pas. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il y a derrière ce voile, personne ne le sait. On ne peut pas savoir s'il est mort ou pas.

L'estomac du Survivant se plomba. Tonks soupira :

Mais c'est peutêtre mieux ainsi…

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, surpris.

C'est mieux de se dire qu'il est mort, c'est plus simple comme ça, expliqua-t-elle.

Je ne cherche pas la facilité, commença Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

On a l'impression de moins souffrir, coupa Nymphadora en souriant tristement.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un instant. Puis Harry détourna le regard, chamboulé, se sentant idiot d'avoir supposé que Tonks lui reprochait de croire en la mort de Sirius. « Chacun fait son deuil différemment » pensa-t-il amèrement « Moi, j'ai hurlé, tempêté, pleuré et je me suis résigné. Dora, elle, a fermé les yeux. ». Ce fut la voix mélancolique de Jane qui les tira tous deux de leurs pensées respectives :

Et maintenant, où allons-nous, Dora ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le carrefour auquel ils se trouvaient maintenant.

En effet, la route qu'ils avaient suivi jusqu'à présent se scindait en trois chemins caillouteux. Aucun panneau n'indiquait clairement où ils menaient. Tonks et Harry s'arrêtèrent de marcher.

Euh…bredouilla Nymphadora en regardant autour d'elle.

Dora… ? fit Jane en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Je pencherais pour celui-là, répondit-elle en désignant le chemin de droite. Ou alors…non, plutôt celui-ci. A moins que…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel :

On est perdu, c'est ça ?

Absolument pas ! s'offusqua la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges.

Alors tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi tu hésite ? demanda Jane.

Euh…

C'est bien ce que je pensais ! soupira Jane en levant les bras vers le ciel, un air désespéré sur le visage.

Et toi, pourquoi tu ne connais pas le chemin aussi ! s'écria Tonks en fusillant du regard sa collègue.

Parce que c'était toi qui étais sensé conduire ! Et tu sais que je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation ! (N/A : excuse minable, je sais)

Alors là, on aura tout vu ! Un Auror sans le sens de l'orientation !

Et ben toi, tu es bien maladroite !

STOP ! cria Harry en levant les deux mains. Bon sang, j'ai l'impression d'entendre mes deux meilleurs amis !

Il soupira tandis que Jane et Nymphandora rougissait furieusement. Tonks marmonna un « désolé » dans sa barbe tandis que Jane détournait le regard.

Et maintenant ? demanda Harry.

Ce fut Jane qui répondit :

Il faut trouver un point culminant pour que Dora puisse se repérer.

Pourquoi moi !

Parce que c'est toi qui connaît le chemin ! soupira Jane, agacé. Apparemment, la marche l'avait rendu irritable.

Et pourquoi pas un arbre ? demanda Harry en désignant la forêt qui les entourait.

Tu veux qu'on entre dans la forêt ? demanda Tonks en plissant les yeux.

Euh…oui.

Pour qu'on se perde ? Non, merci !

Tonks, on est _déjà_ perdu !

Jane approuvant en hochant la tête :

Il faut en trouver un suffisamment grand.

Et c'est sur cet ordre de mission que Jane, Harry et Nymphadora – cette dernière en maugréant – s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt humide.

Arriveront-ils à trouver ce fichu arbre ? Tomberont-ils de nouveau sur un Saule Cogneur ? (Ben ouais, qui sait !) Et que trame Margaret Byron ? (On ne se posera jamais suffisamment la question !)…La suite dans le prochaine épisode ! BSX et surtout REVIEWS !


	11. Absence, partie 3

Disclamers : Bon, comme toujours, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne suis en aucun cas payé pour cette fic. Je suis supra désolé pour les délais entre les chapitres, mais je suis en pleine révision pour un bac blanc et quelque fois, l'inspiration me manque. Voilà, BSX à tous et BONNE LECTURE ! Et surtout n'oubliez pas, REVIEWS !

Chapitre onze : Absence, partie 3.

La progression dans la forêt était difficile. En l'absence de sentier bien défini, Harry, Tonks et Jane se prenait facilement les pieds dans les immenses racines d'arbres 7 à 8 fois centenaires. Cela faisait une heures qu'il marchait ainsi, trébuchant et coupant les entrelacs de lierres qui gênait leur chemin avec leur baguette et Harry commençait sérieusement à croire que son idée n'était pas si bonne que ça. Tout à coup, Tonks s'arrêta et s'adossa à un arbre immense, le souffle court. Reprenant sa respiration, elle demanda :

Et celui-là, il n'est pas assez haut ?

Jane considéra le végétal au tronc noueux un instant et secoua la tête :

Non, Dora. Tu voix bien que les arbres alentours sont encore plus haut. Il faut vraiment qu'on en trouve un qui surplombe la forêt.

Tonks poussa un gémissement de désespoir :

Un arbre comme ça, ça n'existe pas !

Bien sûr que si!

Bien sûr que non ! Jane ! J'en ai marre de marcher dans cette foutu forêt à la recherche d'un arbre qui n'existe pas ! Il pleut, il fait froid, on est trempés, couverts de boue…

Ecoute, Dora, on est perdu ! Alors de toute façon, on n'a pas le choix, décréta fortement Fergusson de sa voix triste en reprenant sa marche.

Tonks se tourna vers Harry en grimaçant :

Tu vois, fit-elle à voix basse, d'habitude, c'est une fille plutôt silencieuse, mais quand elle est déterminée à faire quelque chose, rien ne l'arrête. Ce qu'elle peut être énervante des fois !

Le jeune homme sourit faiblement. C'était vrai que le comportement de Fergusson avait changé depuis le début du voyage : elle avait pris en main les opération alors qu'au début elle semblait si introvertie. Après tout, pour être Auror, il fallait savoir prendre des décisions et puisque Tonks semblait incapable de prendre les « bonnes » décisions, c'était Fergusson qui s'y était collée. Harry reprit sa progression tout en regardant autour de lui. La forêt s'étendait à perte de vue, les arbres étaient tous aussi immenses les uns que les autres, cependant aucun ne correspondaient aux critères de Jane. Harry secoua la tête, envoyant de fines gouttelettes autour de lui – ses cheveux étaient trempés et collaient à son front – et soupira : décidément, il aurait mieux fait de se taire, encore une fois. Ils étaient perdus, dans une forêt où devait se cacher bon nombre de bêtes sauvages, avec un minimum de denrées pour survivre. Ils auraient mieux fait de rester sur le chemin, quitte à choisir une direction au hasard – avec un peu de chance, ils auraient fini par trouver – plutôt que de s'enfoncer dans une forêt hostile et mouillée. Tout à coup, un cri féminin le tira brusquement de sa rêverie. Harry se précipita vers Tonks qui s'était étalée de tout son long dans la boue, le pied droit prit dans une racine.

Tonks, ça va ?

La jeune femme releva la tête en grimaçant et Harry ne put contenir son éclat de rire. Le visage de l'Auror était couvert d'une boue marron, seuls ses yeux bruns et brillants étaient encore visibles. Jane, arrivée auprès de Nymphadora quelques instants après Harry, éclata de rire elle aussi. Les yeux de la jeune femme au cheveux rouges lançaient des éclairs :

Mais aidez-moi à me relever plutôt que de vous bidonner là, comme des idiots !

Excuse-nous, Tonks, mais c'est que avec tes cheveux rouges…tenta Harry en essayant de reprendre son souffle et de réprimer son fou-rire.

La boue te va à ravir, déclara Jane les larmes aux yeux.

Et le fou-rire repartit de plus belle, se répercutant contre les troncs des arbres. Tonks roula des yeux – ce qui ne fit qu'empirer les choses pour Harry et Jane – et allait répliquer quand, tout à coup, un grognement assourdissant emplit la forêt. Jane et Harry cessèrent de rire tandis que Tonks se figeait, les yeux exorbités.

QUI OSE TROUBLER MON SOMMEIL ? demanda une voix puissante et caverneuse qui fit trembler le sol.

Nymphadora se releva rapidement et sortit sa baguette tandis que Jane faisait de même en se mettant devant Harry. Ce dernier sortit aussi la sienne, le cœur battant.

Qui est là ? demanda Tonks d'une voix forte.

Le grognement assourdissant reprit et c'est avec stupéfaction que nos trois amis virent l'arbre en face d'eux se mettre à bouger. Les racines frémirent et l'arbre sembla s'ébrouer, semant des feuilles mortes tout autour de lui.

C'est un Saule Cogneur ! s'écria Tonks en reculant.

Mais non, les Saules Cogneurs ne parlent pas.

Et comme pour donner raison à Jane, la voix caverneuse retentit de nouveau, venant visiblement de l'arbre :

QUI ETES-VOUS ?

On pourrait vous poser la même question ! fit Tonks. Aïe !

Jane venait de lui donner un coup dans les côtes en la foudroyant du regard. Elle se tourna vers l'arbre et s'éclaircit la voix :

Nous sommes des sorciers et nous nous sommes perdus. Nous sommes désolé de vous avoir réveillé.

L'arbre trembla :

DES SORCIERS !

Il émit un son, comme un petit rire puis il demanda :

QU'EST-CE QUE DES HUMAINS FONT ICI, DANS LA FORÊT DES ENTS ?

La forêt des quoi ? chuchota Harry à l'intention de Tonks.

Celle-ci lui fit signe de se taire.

Comme nous vous l'avons déjà dit, nous nous sommes perdu et…

L'arbre se mit tout à coup à rire, ses branches tremblant et coupant Jane dans sa phrase :

VOUS, LES SORCIERS, VOUS PENSEZ DOMINER LE MONDE AVEC VOTRE MAGIE, MAIS QUAND CELLE-CI VOUS FAIT DEFAUT, VOUS ÊTES BIEN DESEMPARE !

Jane et Nymphadora se regardèrent, perplexe. Apparemment, cette arbre-parlant qui n'était autre qu'un Ent avait une dent contre les sorciers !

MAIS QUE CHERCHIEZ VOUS DANS LA FORÊT DES ENTS ?

Euh, un arbre… répondit Tonks.

UN ARBRE ? ET QUE VOULEZ VOUS FAIRE D'UN ARBRE ?

Tandis que Tonks et Fergusson expliquait à l'arbre le pourquoi du comment, Harry observait attentivement leur interlocuteur. En effet, en plissant les yeux, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'on pouvait distinguer un nez, une bouche et des yeux dans le tronc noueux de l'immense chêne. Il allait faire part de ses observations à Tonks lorsque l'arbre trembla violemment et sembla se déraciner. Les trois sorciers reculèrent effrayés tandis que le chêne se penchait vers eux. Ou plus exactement vers Harry.

JE VOIS… fit-il au bout d'un moment. J'IMAGINE QUE VOUS AVEZ BESOIN D'AIDE.

Euh…ben…ça ne serait pas de refus, admit Tonks.

IL N'EXISTE PAS D'ARBRE PLUS HAUT QUE LES ENTS. LES ENTS SONT LES MAÎTRES DE CETTE FORÊT.

Euh…oui…et alors ? grommela Tonks suffisamment fort pour qu'Harry et Jane mais pas l'Ent l'entendent.

JE PEUX VOUS APPORTER CETTE AIDE.

Le visage de Jane s'éclaira :

Vous feriez cela ?

Le grondement repris et l'Ent sembla soupirer :

IL FUT UN TEMPS OU LES ENTS NE S'OCCUPAIENT PAS DES PROBLEMES DES AUTRES, MAIS AUJOURD'HUI CE TEMPS EST REVOLU. LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES A DEJA FAIT VERSE BEAUCOUP DE LARME ET DE SANG, LA FORÊT EN RESSENT DEJA L' INFÂME DOULEUR… LE SURVIVANT DOIT ÊTRE AIDE DANS SA QUÊTE ! TEL EST MA DECISION.

Harry déglutit et sentit son cœur se plomber.

OU VOULEZ-VOUS VOUS RENDRE ?

Nous avons rendez-vous à la Clairière des Six Chemins, répondit Tonks.

ALORS, ALLONS-Y !

L'immense Ent se pencha en avant, ses branches et son tronc craquelant de toutes parts pour permettre aux trois sorciers de grimper. Harry, Nymphadora et Jane, s'agrippant aux branches et au tronc, se hissèrent facilement jusqu'à ce qui semblait être les épaules de cette étrange être. L'Ent se redressa – Harry sentit son cœur descendre jusque dans ses chaussettes – et entrepris la longue marche qui allait les mener à la Clairière des Six Chemins, lieu de rendez-vous pour la quatrième et dernière partie du voyage.

Deux heures. Deux heures qu'Harry se cramponnait comme un malade à une branche dix fois plus grosse que lui pour ne pas tomber. A chaque pas de géant que faisait l'Ent, le jeune homme sentait son cœur remonter brusquement avant d'aller résider dans ses chaussettes. Le pauvre garçon regrettait amèrement la Ford grinçante et brinquebalante de Tonks. Celle-ci d'ailleurs avait entamé, avec Fergusson et l'Ent, une longue conversation sur Voldemort et la nécessité de participer à la guerre : elles semblaient vouloir convaincre l'Ent de demander à son peuple de s'engager contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry ne les écoutait que distraitement : tout ce qu'elles racontaient, il le connaissait déjà. Rien de nouveau, donc. Pourtant, un question de Jane retint l'attention du jeune homme :

Pourquoi êtes-vous si réticent à vous engager dans la lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui ?

IL EST TOUJOURS TRES DIFFICILE DE DECIDER DE FAIRE LA GUERRE OU NON, SURTOUT POUR UN PEUPLE COMME NOUS QUI SOMMES PACIFIQUES.

Harry tiqua et déclara, d'une voix forte pour être sûr que l'arbre l'entende malgré les craquements :

Les Lorythianais sont pacifiques et pourtant certains d'entre eux se sont engagés dans la guerre !

MAIS PAS TOUT UN PEUPLE, HARRY POTTER. CELA DEPEND DES INDIVIDUALITES. OR, CHEZ LES ENTS, L'INDIVIDUALITE NE COMPTE PAS. IL FAUT L'ASSENTIMENT DU GROUPE POUR DECIDER QUELQUE CHOSE ET CELA PEUT PRENDRE TRES LONGTEMPS !

Mais si l'individualités ne comptent pas chez les Ents, alors pourquoi ne luttez-vous pas contre Voldemort ! s'écria Harry. Tonks et Fergusson réprimèrent un frisson. Après tout, nous faisons partit du même monde et Voldemort est une menace pour ce monde !

HARRY ! s'écria Nymphadora en roulant des yeux, exaspérée.

Quoi !

Arrête de prononcer _son_ nom ! grogna-t-elle en se frottant énergiquement le bras droit. J'en ai la chair de poule !

C'est en évitant de prononcer son nom qu'on exacerbe la peur de la chose, répliqua Harry d'un ton sec. ET… JE… N'AI… PAS…PEUR…DE…VOLDEMORT !

Jane ferma un instant les yeux douloureusement en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry détourna le regard, dégoutté : comment comptait-on gagner lorsqu'on voyait que même les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avait peur de prononcer _son_ nom ? La voix profonde de l'Ent sortit le jeune homme de sa sombre rumination :

VOTRE ARGUMENT LAISSE A REFLECHIR, HARRY POTTER. NOUS TENONS A CE MONDE, ET IL EST DE NOTRE DEVOIR DE LE PROTEGER. CEPENDANT, JE NE PEUX RIEN VOUS PROMETTRE : IL EST TRES DIFFICILE DE CONVAINCRE UN ENT DE COMBATTRE.

Vous essaierez ? demanda Tonks, les yeux emplis d'espoir.

Tout allié était bon pour l'Ordre et il valait mieux avoir les Ents de son côté que celui de l'ennemi.

JE POURRAIS REUNIR UN CONSEIL…

Votre contribution, même infime, serait un geste considérable, croyez-nous ! Nous savons déjà, de source sûr, qu'Il cherche à convaincre les vampires de se joindre à…AÏE !

Nymphadora se massa douloureusement le bras en fusillant du regard sa camarade qui lui désignait d'un assez peu discret signe de tête Harry qui écoutait maintenant attentivement ce que racontait Tonks. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et rougit. Harry comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il haussa les épaules :

De toute façon, c'était prévisible ! Voldemort – Tonks gémit de désespoir – a tout intérêt à se trouver des alliés.

Jane hocha la tête :

Nous sommes dans une véritable course à l'alliance et Il semble avoir une longueur d'avance sur nous, grâce aux vampires, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à Tonks.

Elle se tourna vers le Survivant :

J'aimerais que tu gardes cela pour toi, Harry.

Pas de problème.

Les deux Aurors acquiescèrent en silence.

SI JE COMPREND BIEN, UNE ALLIANCE AVEC NOUS, VOUS SEREZ BENEFIQUE.

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment !

JE NE VOUS PROMET RIEN…

Essayez toujours, ce sera déjà ça, soupira Jane.

L'Ent ne répondit pas mais les deux Aurors sentirent que l'arbre réfléchissait intensément :

JE FERAIS MON POSSIBLE, décréta-t-il enfin.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, les yeux emplis d'espoir, tandis qu'Harry détournait la tête et se plongeait dans une réflexion silencieuse en regardant la forêt défiler autour de lui.

Ginny poussa un profond soupir, les yeux rivés sur son assiette pleine. Deux jours. Deux jours qu'il était parti et il lui manquait déjà terriblement. Son départ avait laissé un vide immense, que même les plaisanteries et le réconfort de ses amis n'avait su combler. Ginny ne cessait de penser à lui, se demandant s'il était arrivé là où il devait allé. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était censé se rendre, et encore moins la raison de son départ, même si elle soupçonnait l'implication de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre dans tout cela. Hermione et Ron l'avait de toute façon clairement laissé entendre sans pour autant dévoiler à la jeune femme leur secret lorsqu'elle leur avait demandé. Ginny s'était résignée, sachant très bien qu'elle finirait par savoir le pourquoi du comment à un moment ou à un autre. Peut-être que Dumbledore finirait par se prononcer sur le départ du Survivant : il ne l'avait pas fait jusqu'à présent et Ginny, Ron et Hermione avaient dû subir la curiosité de leur camarade. Un autre soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la rouquine. Hermione, qui discutait avec Ron et Seamus, tourna la tête vers elle :

Ginny, ça va ?

Ginny cligna des yeux et les leva vers son amie :

Oh…euh…oui, je…je pensais, c'est tout…

Hermione sourit légèrement :

A lui ?

La jeune femme sentit son visage virer au rouge cramoisi :

Er…moui…

Hermione posa sa main sur celle couverte de tâche de rousseur de son amie :

On pense tous à lui, Ginny.

Il me manque, tu sais, murmura-t-elle.

Je sais… A moi aussi, il me manque…Il nous manque à tous…

Je ne...

Elle soupira en secouant la tête et regarda sa meilleure amie, désemparée. Hermione sourit tristement en caressant la main de la jeune fille :

Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny, il reviendra…J'en suis certaine…

La rouquine acquiesça. Tout à coup, un tintement caractéristique retentit et le brouhaha de la Grande Salle s'éteignit peu à peu. Dumbledore, debout à la table des professeurs, s'éclaircit la voix :

Bonne appétit à tous ! Je suis désolé de vous dérangé pendant votre repas que je sais, par expérience, être un moment précieux, mais j'ai, je pense, quelques explications à vous donner.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny se regardèrent un instant avant de reporter leur attention sur le directeur :

Vous avez sans doute tous remarqué le départ de M. Potter, il y a maintenant 2 jours. Je connais toutes les rumeurs qui courent à ce sujet depuis et c'est pour cela que je me suis permis d'interrompre votre dîner. Aujourd'hui, même si certains continuent à le nier inutilement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu, semant derrière lui la mort et la désolation. Je ne nierais pas que le départ de Poudlard de M. Potter est lié à la guerre qui fait aujourd'hui rage en Angleterre. Tout le monde connaît l'histoire du Survivant et vous n'êtes pas censé ignorer que Voldemort – un long tremblement s'empara de la Grande Salle et quelques élèves retinrent leur respiration – a, semble-t-il, juré la mort de M. Potter.

Ginny serra convulsivement la main d'Hermione.

C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé qu'il devait partir. Poudlard n'est plus un endroit sûr maintenant. L'incendie de la Grande Salle, il y a deux mois, nous le prouve encore. Laisser M. Potter vivre ici l'aurait mis en danger et aurait mis aussi l'école en danger, je ne le cache pas. Aujourd'hui, M. Potter est sain et sauf, en sûreté, dans un endroit dont je suis le seul à connaître l'emplacement exact. Et il le restera jusqu'à ce que tout danger soit écarté pour lui. Il faut vous attendre, mes enfants, à connaître d'ici là des jours sombres et douloureux. Certains d'entre vous, et je le déplore, savent déjà ce qu'est que la douleur de la perte d'un être cher, d'un parent…J'espère de tout mon cœur que cela ne recommencera pas, mais je ne peux vous l'assurer. La guerre risque de faire beaucoup de victimes, j'en ai peur. Elle en a déjà fait beaucoup trop. Cependant, retenez bien ces paroles : personne n'a d'avenir dans un monde paralysé par la terreur et l'horreur. Voldemort ne doit pas, ne peut pas, espérer un jour gagner. Nous devons continuer à croire en de jours meilleurs et à nous battre. Merci.

Le Directeur se rassit à sa place. Un long silence, pesant, s'installa dans la salle. Ginny, Ron et Hermione restèrent un instant bouche bée : le discours de Dumbledore était tout à fait surprenant. Il venait en quelques mots d'appeler les élèves à s'unir et à combattre contre Voldemort !

Eh, ben…grogna Ron en sortant de sa léthargie tandis qu'un brouhaha intense emplissait la Grande Salle.

Ginny secoua légèrement la tête en repoussant son assiette :

J'ai plus faim, murmura-t-elle en se levant.

Elle n'avait pas touché à la nourriture.

Margaret sourit légèrement tout en regardant Hermione, trois ou quatre livres dans les bras, pénétrer dans la bibliothèque et la chercher du regard. La Serpentard se redressa sur sa chaise et fit un signe pour attirer l'attention de Granger. Celle-ci l'aperçut et se dirigea vers elle.

Tu as cinq minutes de retard, Granger.

Hermione posa ses livres sur la table et jeta un regard torve à sa camarade :

Excuse-moi, mais j'ai dû récupérer ces livres qui nous seront utiles, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Margaret leva un sourcil blond parfaitement épilé et hautain :

Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a suffisamment de bouquin ici ? demanda-t-elle en désignant les meubles surchargés de livres, de grimoires et de manuscrits autour d'elles.

Si, mais ceux-là nous en aurons vraiment besoin. Bien, on commence ? fit la Gryffondor en s'asseyant et en ignorant le regard moqueur de son « élève ».

Oui, j'aimerais assez ne pas y passer la nuit.

Hermione leva les yeux vers la Serpentard et la fixa un instant :

Je pense, avant de commencer, qu'il faudrait instaurer certaines règles…

Certaines règles ?

Oui, je l'impression même que c'est nécessaire. Vois-tu, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour tes devoirs de Botanique et j'ai gentiment accepté…

Oh ! Merci pour ta bonté Granger, je suis touchée, ironisa Byron en portant sa main au cœur.

Hermione ignora la remarque de la jeune femme et continua :

Et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que nos « rendez-vous » restent courtois et, dans la mesure du possible, agréables.

Margaret sourit, moqueuse :

Agréables ?

Tu as parfaitement entendu. Je ne vois pas quel serait ton intérêt que nous nous disputions… Après tout, je suis là pour t'aider.

Margaret marqua un temps d'arrêt, semblant réfléchir :

Non, bien sûr, tu as raison, fit-elle lentement. Et quelles seraient ces règles ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant légèrement en avant.

Tout d'abord, pas d'insultes, ni sur mes amis, ni sur les Gryffondors et encore moins sur mes origines.

D'accord…Je pense que je pourrais m'arranger avec ça…

Ensuite, je veux que ces séances soient sérieuses et studieuses. Je veux aussi que tu m'écoutes et que tu me prennes au sérieux. Hors de question que tu contestes mes dires sous prétexte que je suis une Gryffondor et toi une Serpentard. Pendant nos rendez-vous, je serais, en quelque sorte ton professeur. Tu me devras donc un certain respect.

Les mâchoire de Margaret Byron se contractèrent violemment.

Je vois, fit-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence glacial. D'une certaine façon, on se donne le beau rôle.

Byron…commença Hermione.

La blonde leva une main pour l'interrompre :

J'accepte ces règles, _Hermione_, à une seule condition !

Laquelle ?

Que tu fasses exactement la même chose pour moi. Ainsi, on sera quitte et tout se passera pour le mieux.

Donc pas de blagues sur les Serpentards…

Ni d'insultes !

Et on reste sérieuse.

Très bien.

Très bien.

Les deux jeune femmes se serrèrent la main, satisfaites.

Bien, et si nous commencions ?

Margaret sourit tandis qu'intérieurement, elle répondait : Oui, commençons Granger, commençons…

Whilelmina remontait tranquillement le couloir principal qui menait aux escaliers pour rejoindre Salle Commune des Serpentards, un livre sous le bras droit, quand une main la saisit violemment. Elle eut à peine le temps de saisir sa baguette qu'on la plaquait contre le mur froid en pierre du couloir :

Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, fit son agresseur d'une voix calme alors qu'elle allait murmurer un sort.

Zambini ! s'écria-t-elle en reconnaissant la voix et en le repoussant brutalement.

Le jeune homme ne se laissa pas faire et la maintint plaquée contre le pierre, menaçant. Whilelmina pouvait sentir contre son flanc la pointe de sa baguette.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux étincelants de colère.

Te parler, répondit Blaise en posant ses deux mains sur le mur, emprisonnant la jeune femme.

Elle eut un petit rire sans-joie :

Tu as une drôle façon d'aborder les filles !

Il ne répondit pas, tournant la tête vers le couloir et le scrutant. Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre : on approchait.

Viens, ordonna le Serpentard en tirant la jeune femme par le bras.

Whilelmina fut un instant tentée de résister, de refuser de le suivre, quitte à crier au secours si nécessaire, mais, la curiosité l'emportant, elle se laissa faire et suivit le ténébreux Serpentard. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans une classe de salle vide et poussiéreuses.

Toi et ton copain, vous avez le don de m'emmener dans des endroits glauques, commenta Whilelmina tandis que Blaise la faisait pénétrer dans la pièce aux fenêtres sales qui laissaient pénétrer un lumière tamisée.

Zambini se tourna vers Whilelmina et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Laisse tomber, grogna-t-elle. Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Margaret Byron.

Ah !

Whilelmina leva les bras au ciel, puis se dirigea vers une des fenêtres. Elle passa un doigt sur le carreau et grimaça : son index était couvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière et de crasse graisseuse.

Tu es proche d'elle, non ?

Proche ! C'est une question de point de vue.

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme et continua :

Si tu veux dire qu'on se dit tout sur tout, tu va être déçu.

Zambini se gratta le menton, pensivement :

Hum… Je vois…

Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

La jeune femme connaissait très bien la réponse, mais elle voulait l'entendre dire.

Vois-tu…Je n'aime pas trop le comportement de Byron ces derniers temps…

Whilelmina pencha la tête sur le côté et posa une main sur sa hanche.

En fait, aucun Serpentard ne voit d'un très bon œil qu'elle se mette à fréquenter cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger, termina Blaise en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Et pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

Je pensais que tu savais peut-être quelque chose à propos de ce problème…

La jeune femme leva un sourcil ironique :

Zambini, je ne sais presque rien sur Margaret Byron, mis à part que c'est la seule personne qui ait un sens critique et un peu de jugeote dans cette maison. Sinon, elle est arriviste, égocentrique, égoïste, elle ne voit que son intérêt propre, mais bon, ça je pense que tu le sais déjà. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me trouve de si intéressant. Crois-moi, Byron et moi, nous nous fréquentons sans pour autant nous apprécier.

Hum…donc, elle ne t'a absolument rien dit…

Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas directement, plutôt que de passer par moi ?

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle me répondrait.

Ca te dérange tant que ça qu'elle fréquente Granger ?

Qu'est-ce qu'une sang-pur irait faire avec une sang-de-bourbe ?

Whilelmina serra les dents un instant.

Non, qu'est-ce que Byron irait faire avec Granger alors qu'elle la déteste ? rectifia-t-elle.

Zambini haussa les épaules et pointa Whilelmina du doigt :

Quoi qu'il en soit, dis à ta copine de faire attention à ce qu'elle fait. Ce n'est pas très bien vu de traîner avec des sang-de-bourbe, de surcroît amis des traîtres et des sang-mêlés.

Les yeux verts de la jeune femme s'assombrirent :

Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je crois qu'elle le sais déjà.

Le Serpentard tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, laissant Whilelmina seule dans la salle de classe. La jeune femme fixa un instant le tableau noir, sur lequel on voyait encore des traces de craies, songeuse, puis soupira :

Je sais pas ce que tu fous Byron, mais t'es dans la merde !

On arrive dans longtemps ? demanda Harry pour la centième fois, lassé de devoir se cramponner comme un malade à une branche d'arbre tandis qu'il voyait le sol défiler sous lui à plus de 15 mètres.

OH, NON ! NOUS Y SERONS DANS QUELQUES ENJAMBEES !

Ouais, c'est drôle, c'est exactement la même réponse qu'il y a une heure, maugréa le jeune homme.

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel :

Harry, tu pourrais peut-être être un peu plus agréable !

L'Ent se mit à rire, son long et massif corps noueux se secouant de toute part, obligeant les voyageurs à se cramponner encore plus :

NE VOUS INQUIETEZ PAS, JE COMPREND TRES BIEN ! APRES TOUT, VOUS DEVEZ ETRE IMPATIENT D'ARRIVER, NON ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, détournant la tête. Impatient d'arriver ? A vrai dire, il n'en savait rien. Oui, il était impatient que le voyage s'arrête : il voulait dormir, se laver. Il en avait marre, ça c'était certain ! Mais était-il vraiment impatient d'arriver à destination ? Harry soupira : non, la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était que tout ça s'arrête et qu'il puisse rentrer à Poudlard, retrouver ses amis, la chaleur de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, les parties d'échec avec Ron, même s'il perdait à chaque fois, les yeux bruns et brillants de Ginny, les remontrances d'Hermione…Même le professeur Rogue lui manquait ! Il ferma les yeux, tout à coup épuisé et démoralisé, quand, tout à coup, la voix mélancolique de Jane le tira de ses pensées :

Harry, si tu veux savoir, on arrive !

Elle désigna du doigt un espace défriché devant eux où deux silhouettes se découpaient dans la lumière du jour déclinant. Harry plissa les yeux, tentant de deviner l'identité des deux inconnus, mais, finalement, renonça.

CE SONT VOS AMIS ?

Tonks se pencha légèrement en avant et acquiesça :

Oui, ce sont eux !

Harry eut la vertigineuse sensation que l'Ent accélérait le pas et c'est effectivement en quelques enjambées qu'ils atteignirent la Clairière des Six Chemins. Les deux Aurors qui attendaient dans la clairière reculèrent, la baguette à la main, effrayés de voir débarquer un arbre mouvant de plus de 20 mètres de haut. Cependant, ils se calmèrent lorsque l'Ent s'immobilisa et qu'ils aperçurent Nymphadora, Jane et Harry perchés sur les branches de l'arbre.

Par Merlin, Tonks, que fiches-tu là-haut ! Que faites-vous tous là-haut ! s'écria Sturgis Podmore, un sorcier à la mâchoire carrée et aux cheveux couleur paille qu'Harry avait déjà rencontré il y a de là un an.

Salut Sturgis, bonjour Emmeline ! Vois-tu, cette arbre est un Ent et il nous a gentiment accompagné jusqu'ici, répondit Tonks en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses bras.

BONJOUR, SORCIERS.

Euh…Bonjour, répondirent Sturgis et Emmeline Vance, une majestueuse sorcière avec un châle vert émeraude qu'Harry avait aussi déjà rencontré, d'une même voix peu assurée.

En fait, Tonks s'est perdu et on a…AÏE ! s'écria Jane en se massant le bras alors qu'elle était en train de raconter à Emmeline Vance et à Sturgis leurs mésaventures.

Elle foudroya du regard Tonks qui rayonnait.

On a dû s'enfoncer dans une forêt humide et boueuse, comme vous pouvez le constater sur Tonks, et on est tombé nez à nez avec cet Ent, voilà ! termina Harry en souriant.

La sorcière aux cheveux rouges se retourna vers Harry, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, bouche bée :

Espèce de traître, siffla-t-elle.

Euh…ok, fit Sturgis, légèrement dépassé par les événements. Et la voiture ?

Oh, la voiture ? Et bien, Tonks l'a planté dans un Saule Cogneur qui s'est fait une joie de la réduire en miette, répondit Jane en souriant.

Ok, je vois, fit Podmore, lentement.

On a quand même pu récupérer quelques unes de mes affaire, ne vous inquiétez pas, lança Harry en levant au dessus de sa tête un des baluchons et la cage d'Hedwige où la chouette hululait d'indignation.

Euh…ben…c'est le principal, fit Sturgis de plus en plus ahuri.

Emmeline Vance haussa les épaules :

Le principal c'est qu'ils soient sains et saufs tous les trois ! Mais je ne crois pas que Dumbledore soit très content que tu ais utilisé des chemins détournés, Tonks !

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, je te ferais remarquer.

Soit, toujours est-il que vous avez une heure de retard !

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel :

Ca y est, ça commence, grommela-t-elle.

Et si vous descendiez ? proposa Sturgis. Je vais me choper un torticolis à force de vous regarder d'en bas.

T'as qu'à monter, grogna Tonks en croisant les bras.

Jane leva les yeux au ciel :

On arrive, assura-t-elle.

Elle fit un petit signe à l'Ent qui, ployant ses « genoux », se baissa, faisant craquer son corps noueux de partout. Les trois sorciers sautèrent de l'épaule de l'Ent et celui-ci put se redresser en craquelant.

J'espère pour vous que votre moyen de transport est moins original, fit Harry en s'étirant douloureusement.

Il avait des courbatures à force d'être rester assis à califourchon sur une branche durant trois heures. Sturgis sourit :

Portoloin ? proposa-t-il.

MERCI ! s'écria Harry en levant les bras au ciel.

Bien, je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabats-joie mais…commença Emmeline Vance en réajustant son châle.

Mais tu en est une, Emmeline, pas de besoin de jouer ! souffla Tonks à Harry qui réprima à grande peine un fou rire.

Apparemment les deux femmes ne se supportaient pas.

Mais, il serait peut-être tant d'y aller. Nous sommes impatiemment attendus au Centre, continua la sorcière, ignorant superbement la remarque de Tonks.

Je suis d'accord, approuva Podmore.

Bon, ben dans ce cas, fit Jane en se tourna vers Harry. Je crois qu'il est temps de nous séparer, Harry. Bonne chance.

Merci, à vous aussi, répondit le jeune homme en serrant l'Auror dans ses bras.

Il la sentit tout à coup tressaillir. Il s'écarta d'elle, inquiet. La jeune femme rougit légèrement :

Hum, Harry…S'il te plaît, surtout, ne mange rien qui te sois proposé par Bill Weasley dans les prochains jours.

Bill Weasley ?

Euh…il sera là-bas ?

Oui, il fait parti de l'équipe enseignante du Centre. On peut y aller ? répondit sèchement Emmeline Vance.

ATTENDS ! Je ne lui ai pas dit au revoir, moi ! s'écria Tonks.

Elle prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra à l'étouffement :

Bonne chance, Harry.

On se revoit bientôt, Tonks.

Ok, pas de problème, fit la jeune femme en souriant, les yeux pourtant baignés de larmes. Merde ! Je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer !

Harry sourit tristement puis se tourna vers l'Ent :

Merci beaucoup !

DE RIEN, HARRY POTTER. J'ESPERE SINCEREMENT QUE VOUS ARRIVEREZ A BOUT DE VOTRE TACHE, AUSSI NOBLE ET DIFFICILE SOIT ELLE !

Merci, et moi j'espère que vous arriverez à convaincre vos comparses à nous aider dans cette lutte.

JE FERAIS TOUT MON POSSIBLE. AU REVOIR HARRY POTTER.

Au revoir !

Il se retourna vers Podmore et Vance et fit un petit signe de tête pour leur signifier qu'il était prêt.

Bien, on peut y aller maintenant. Tonks, Jane, on se revoit bientôt, je présume…

Parfaitement, à plus tard.

Sturgis fit un léger signe de tête aux deux femmes et sortit de sa poche un Portoloin, en forme de réveil :

Prêt ?

Prêt.

Les trois sorciers posèrent un doigt sur le réveil et Sturgis tourna les aiguilles jusqu'à ce qu'elles marquent minuit. Harry se sentit soulevé par le nombril et prit dans un tourbillon de couleur et d'odeur. Cela dura à peine quelques secondes. Il se sentit projeté au loin et roula boula dans la poussière. Toussant et crachant, il se redressa pour se retrouver face à deux jambes musclés :

Bienvenue au Centre, Harry ! fit la voix de Bill Weasley.


	12. Chapter 12

**CECI N'EST PAS UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE !**

Je suis, hélas, dans l'obligation de vous informer que Harry Potter et l'espion de Voldemort n'aura pas de suite, ( NON ! Ne me frappez pas, laissez moi m'expliquer ! ) et ce pour plusieurs raisons :

Tout d'abord, je n'ai plus le temps, ni l'énergie de continuer. Entre le job d'été et les révisions pour la prépa à la rentrée, je ne me sens ni le courage, ni l'envie de me planter devant mon ordi pour écrire quoi que ce soit.

Deuxièmement, l'inspiration. Autant l'avouer, je n'ai plus aucune idée, je suis à sec et je me suis aussi rendu compte que mon histoire comportait beaucoup d'erreurs, qui s'accumulant ont fini, pour moi, par devenir gênantes.

Donc, voilà, j'ai décidé de tout abandonner. Je suis désolé, surtout pour les personnes qui aimaient ce que j'écrivais et qui souhaitaient que je continue, ainsi que pour moi puisque je m'étais promis de finir cette histoire. Ce ne sera donc pas le cas. Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolé et je me prosterne bien bas devant vous et votre colère.


End file.
